Brumas de Silencio
by Annimo2009
Summary: El amor no necesita palabras. Por eso, cuando el corazón roto por el dolor de este guerrero escocés se refugia en el vacío, sólo la magia del amor conseguirá arrancarlo de las garras de la nada. Luego de una lucha para vivir su amor en libertad, podemos confirmar que, a veces, la melodía del amor se nutre de la música del silencio. Adaptación. FINALIZADO.
1. Uno

He vuelto. Al fin terminé con los detalles generales de mi primera adaptación (personajes, nombres, lugares y esas cosas). Ahora voy a ir capítulo a capítulo arreglando el formato para que sea más fácil de leer para ustedes.

Leí este libro el año pasado, lo encontré de casualidad y lo leí todo de una sola vez. No podía dejar de leer y no pude evitar imaginar a Inuyasha como protagonista, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

 **Importante:** Decidí no compartir el nombre de la autora del libro hasta el final de la historia, así que tendrán que esperar para saber de quién es xD

 **Advertencias:** Bien, para quienes leyeron mi primer fic (Passionate Encounter), no debería extrañarles que haya situaciones sexuales en esta historia, pero aviso de todas formas para hacer las cosas bien. (Aunque más adelante, no ahora). También hay referencia a daño psicológico y físico hacia "esclavos" (no me gusta esa palabra).

Dicho todo esto, espero que lo disfruten y a leer…

* * *

 _Escocia, 1305_

Se despertó a causa de los gritos de un hombre. Kagome Higurashi se incorporó de golpe, agarrándose a la colcha, y miró fijamente a su doncella, Ayumi.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ayumi agitó la cabeza con una expresión de miedo.

—No lo sé. Pero deberíamos quedarnos aquí, donde estamos seguras.

Kagome se acercó a la ventana de la torre y miró hacia fuera, hacia el cielo nocturno. Los gritos del hombre habían cesado. Ella sabía lo que significaba eso.

" _Quédate aquí"_ , le ordenó su mente. _"No interfieras"_.

Después de todo, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Ella solo era una muchacha de dieciocho años. Tanto su padre como Lord Zankoku-sa se pondrían furiosos si salía sola.

Sin embargo, si alguien necesitaba ayuda, ¿qué derecho tenía ella a quedarse en su aposento? El miedo no debía impedir que socorriera a quien lo necesitaba.

—Voy a averiguar lo que es eso —le dijo a su doncella—. Tú puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres.

—No, milady, no. Vuestro padre no lo permitiría.

Era cierto. Kagome imaginó a su padre ordenándole que se quedara en la cama con su voz autoritaria. Respiró profundamente; estaba indecisa. Si se quedaba allí, estaría a salvo y nadie se enfadaría con ella.

Pero alguien podía morir. Aquello no era una cuestión de obediencia, sino de salvar una vida.

—Tienes razón. El duque no me permitiría que saliera. Sin embargo, no está aquí —murmuró Kagome. Ella rezaba todos los días pidiendo que volviera cuanto antes, porque a cada día que él pasaba lejos, su vida se convertía más y más en una pesadilla.

Onigumo Higurashi, el duque Shōrai, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, porque el prometido de Kagome se había comportado siempre con una gran cortesía hacia su familia. El duque valoraba la riqueza y el estatus, y Bankotsu Shichinintai, el Conde de Zankoku-sa, les proporcionaría una alianza fuerte con los ingleses. Una hija pequeña no podía esperar un matrimonio mejor.

Sin embargo, aunque el Conde la había tratado de forma respetuosa y honorable, su crueldad la horrorizaba. Era un hombre que creía firmemente que los escoceses eran esclavos. Había capturado a varios prisioneros de guerra, y ella los había visto construir muros de piedra durante horas interminables.

Ayumi se estremeció y miró la colcha.

—No creo que deseéis enfurecer a Lord Zankoku-sa saliendo de esta alcoba.

Kagome estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, los gritos del prisionero la obsesionaban, aguijoneaban su conciencia. Había visto a los esclavos de Zankoku-sa. Estaban muy delgados, y tenían la desesperanza grabada en el rostro. Desde que ella había llegado habían muerto dos. Y por aquellos gritos, sospechaba que estaba muriendo otro más.

—No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada—murmuró. —De lo contrario, no sería mejor que el Conde.

Se puso el vestido y la capa oscura. Su doncella suspiró de resignación y la ayudó a terminar de vestirse antes de ponerse su propia ropa.

Eran más de las doce, y los soldados estaban durmiendo en los pasillos y en la estancia más grande de la torre de madera principal. Kagome avanzó con la espalda pegada a la pared y con el corazón tembloroso, mientras pasaba junto a los hombres. Su padre había dejado media docena de soldados para que ella tuviera su propia guardia. Sin duda, la detendrían si se despertaban.

Salió de la torre y siguió caminando sigilosamente hacia el patio interior. Allí vio la causa de los gritos: había un hombre, que solo debía de ser un año mayor que ella, tirado en el suelo. Tenía la espalda cubierta de sangre, y los tobillos encadenados. El pelo le tapaba la cara, pero ella vio que movía los hombros. Todavía estaba vivo… por el momento.

—Tráeme agua y sábanas de lino. Date prisa — le susurró a la doncella.

Aunque no sabía quién era aquel hombre, no iba a darle la espalda en su sufrimiento. Él necesitaba ayuda para sobrevivir.

Ayumi obedeció, y después de que la doncella desapareciera, Kagome dio unos pasos hacia el hombre. Cuando llegó junto a él, lo vio estremecerse como si tuviera frío. No quería asustarlo, pero le susurró en inglés:

— ¿Me permitiríais que os curara las heridas?— El hombre se puso rígido y apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo. Volvió la cara lentamente y ella vio que tenía la cara magullada e hinchada. Sin embargo, los ojos dorados de aquel hombre estaban vacíos, como si no sintiera nada. Ella se arrodilló a su lado y vio su sangre en el suelo.

—Soy Kagome Higurashi —dijo, hablando en gaélico, con la esperanza de que él la entendiera. Aunque se le daban bien los idiomas y había estado estudiando el idioma de los escoceses el año anterior, le preocupaba no poder comunicarse con él—. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

El hombre la observó atentamente, pero no respondió. La miraba con incredulidad, como si no entendiera por qué le mostraba compasión. Tenía un mechón de pelo sobre los ojos y ella alargó el brazo para apartárselo de la cara.

Kagome solo quería que él pudiera verla mejor, pero en cuanto lo tocó, él capturó su mano. Aunque tenía los dedos helados, le sujetó la mano como si fuera una delicada mariposa. Aquel roce tan gentil la sorprendió. Kagome tuvo el impulso de apartar la mano, pero hubo algo que la hizo detenerse. Al mirar más allá de las heridas del hombre, se dio cuenta de que los rasgos de su cara eran fuertes, con la resistencia de un hombre que había visitado el infierno y que había sobrevivido.

Esperó a que hablara, pero él se mantuvo en silencio y le soltó la mano. Ella se preguntó si Lord Zankoku-sa habría ordenado que le cortaran la lengua. Bajó la mirada; le daba miedo preguntárselo.

Cuando Ayumi apareció con un recipiente lleno de agua y la sábana, Kagome vio que el hombre se ponía tenso de desconfianza.

—Quédate atrás —le susurró ella a su doncella—, y avísame si se acerca alguien.

Kagome metió la tela en el agua y después la retorció. Con suavidad, la puso sobre la espalda ensangrentada del prisionero, y al sentir el contacto, él jadeó de dolor.

—Lo siento. No deseo haceros sufrir.

Él apretó la mandíbula, pero no hizo ademán de apartarla. Kagome intentó lavarle la suciedad de las heridas, con la esperanza de que el agua fresca calmara su dolor.

Nunca había curado unas heridas como aquellas, porque su padre no le permitía acercarse a los soldados cuando resultaban heridos.

La sangre le causaba ansiedad, pero ella se controló. Aquel hombre la necesitaba. Le limpió las heridas con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz, puesto que sabía que él estaba sufriendo. Los latigazos le habían cortado la piel y habían dejado amplios surcos en la carne, que después se convertirían en unas cicatrices gruesas.

— ¿Por qué os ha hecho esto? —le preguntó ella mientras aclaraba el lino de nuevo. Le humedeció la mejilla con el trapo fresco, y él se tocó la boca y la garganta mientras agitaba la cabeza como si quisiera decirle que no podía hablar.

— ¿Habéis sido vos quien ha gritado antes? El hombre negó con la cabeza. Después estiró un brazo y señaló hacia la oscuridad.

Y Kagome vio el cuerpo inmóvil de un prisionero que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

A Inuyasha Taisho le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo. No hubiera podido moverse aunque hubiera querido. Los soldados ingleses le habían golpeado con saña, y después le habían dado veinte latigazos.

Todavía no lo habían matado, pero lo harían. Aquello se había convertido en una prueba de resistencia. Aunque su cuerpo estaba débil y roto, su mente se había convertido en una barra de hierro. No había gritado de dolor porque había perdido la capacidad de hablar casi un año antes. Seguramente aquello no era extraño, después de todas las pesadillas que había presenciado.

Otro trapo húmedo le cubrió las heridas, y él se estremeció. Aquella mujer le había ofrecido compasión, cuando ninguna otra persona lo había hecho. ¿Por qué? Estaba comprometida con el Conde, y era una mujer noble que no debería haber salido de la torre. Por la visión periférica, captó algunos atisbos. Era esbelta y llevaba un vestido de color rosa, y tenía el cabello largo, ondulado y negro.

Inuyasha no se merecía su simpatía. Llevaba siete años encerrado, desde que era un niño. Su padre había muerto en el asalto en el que los habían aprisionado a su hermano mayor, Miroku, y a él.

Bajó la cara y la apoyó en el suelo, mientras se preguntaba si Miroku habría conseguido escaparse, después de todo. Hacía tiempo que se había marchado. Aunque su hermano le había jurado que iba a volver a rescatarlo, él no lo creía. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo?

Nadie podía salvarlo. No era posible. Iba a morir, seguramente, a causa de las torturas.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de dolor mientras Lady Kagome seguía limpiándole las heridas. La esencia femenina de su piel le llegaba a través del aire fétido, como si fuera un soplo de misericordia. Inhaló profundamente, como si pudiera absorber el recuerdo de aquella dama.

Cuando ella terminó, le apartó los trapos de la espalda e intentó ayudarlo a que se incorporara. Inuyasha le vio la cara y se preguntó si no había muerto de verdad. Ella tenía la piel muy clara y el rostro ovalado, los labios suaves y los ojos marrones. Él nunca había visto una criatura tan bella.

—Tenéis frío —susurró Lady Kagome. Entonces se quitó la capa y se la puso sobre los hombros a Inuyasha. Él notó el olor y el calor corporal que impregnaban la tela. Era una esencia de flores exóticas con algo de limón, como un perfume de una tierra lejana. Cuando la miró, vio las señales de su riqueza, no solo el carísimo vestido de seda, sino también la suavidad de sus manos y de su cara pálida.

¿Cómo podía casarse con alguien como el Conde de Zankoku-sa? La idea de que semejante hombre poseyera a una doncella inocente como aquella hizo que apretara los puños de rabia. Sin embargo, sabía que él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Luchó por levantarse, pero parecía que las rodillas se doblaban bajo su peso. Lady Kagome lo ayudó a mantener el equilibrio. Aunque se ruborizó por tener que tocarlo, le dijo:

—Permitidme que os ayude.

Él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y se apoyó contra el muro de piedra. Prefería tener que caminar a cuatro patas, como si fuera un perro, antes que permitir que ella tuviera que rebajarse de aquella manera. La dama le había limpiado las heridas y le había dado su capa para abrigarse, y él no entendía por qué querría ayudar a un extraño, y además, escocés.

Cerró los ojos y la oyó murmurar algunas palabras de consuelo en su idioma. Oyó la suavidad de su acento francés, los tonos calmantes que lo envolvían como la seda.

Cuando intentó dar un paso hacia delante, le fallaron las rodillas y estuvo a punto de caerse. Ella le pasó el brazo por la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Él quiso decirle que no lo hiciera, puesto que estaba sucio y manchado de sangre. Ella no tenía por qué soportar aquella suciedad de él.

Sin embargo, Lady Kagome se colocó a su lado y lo guió por la fortaleza.

—Vais a recuperaros —le dijo en un susurro—. Iré a llevaros comida. Tal vez, cuando tengáis más fuerzas, le pida al Conde que os deje en libertad.

Inuyasha la miró con desconcierto. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué perdía ella un solo momento con alguien como él?"_

La mirada de inquietud de Lady Kagome le sugirió que ella tampoco sabía la respuesta. Cuando él se quitó la capa que ella le había dado, sus manos rozaron las de ella. Ella separó los labios, y él quiso arrodillarse a sus pies, como si se arrodillara ante una diosa.

Inuyasha no quería que ella le tuviera lástima. Tal vez su cuerpo y su voz estuvieran rotos, pero él no iba a permitir que Lady Kagome pensara que era menos que un hombre. Le tomó las manos, y su piel fría sintió todo el calor de la de ella.

Entonces, se llevó sus dedos a las mejillas y absorbió aquel calor. A ella se le escaparon algunos mechones de pelo negro del velo, y cayeron sobre su garganta. Cuando él se llevó una de sus manos a los labios, a ella se le escapó un jadeo.

Inuyasha la soltó al instante, pensando que Lady Kagome iba a apartarse de él con repugnancia. Sin embargo, ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no apartó los dedos de su cara.

—No os olvidaré —le juró ella, ciñéndose la capa a los hombros.

Después se recogió la falda del vestido y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

En las sombras, Inuyasha percibió un movimiento y volvió la cabeza. El Conde de Zankoku-sa estaba allí, observando.

Y en sus ojos ardía la furia.

* * *

—Anoche os vi con él —dijo el Conde cuando Kagome se reunió con él para desayunar—. Con el prisionero que había sido castigado.

Kagome miró al suelo y no reaccionó. Si mostraba consternación, el Conde ordenaría que mataran al prisionero.

—Oí los gritos de un hombre —murmuró—. Me despertaron —dijo en tono calmado, como si estuviera hablando de un animal herido.

—Sois muy joven, Lady Kagome —dijo el Conde en tono de reproche—. Esos hombres no son nobles como los que vos estáis acostumbrada a tratar —le explicó, haciendo que ella se sintiera como una niña pequeña—. Son escoceses ignorantes que osaron levantarse contra el rey. Deberían sentir gratitud por el hecho de que yo les haya brindado la oportunidad de expiar sus pecados.

 _¿Pecados?_ Ella se obligó a mirarse las manos mientras se preguntaba de qué estaba hablando aquel hombre. Aunque, sin duda, algunos de los hombres se rebelaban contra los ingleses, aquel prisionero no debía de ser más de uno o dos años mayor que ella. Y, por su aspecto, llevaba muchos años cautivo.

—No castiguéis al prisionero por mi ignorancia, milord —murmuró—. Lo vi sangrando y pensé en lavarle las heridas.

El Conde la tomó de la mano.

—Lady Kagome, Inuyasha Taisho se atrevió a tocaros. Y eso no puedo perdonarlo.

— ¿Lo habéis matado? —preguntó ella.

—Debería haberlo hecho, pero el clan Taisho no está lejos de aquí. Siempre se han resistido al mando inglés, y he decidido conservar a ese prisionero como rehén. Pero no a costa de que vuestra seguridad peligre, milady —dijo él, y su mirada se volvió posesiva—. Lo he enviado al sur, donde no volverá a molestaros.

Kagome fingió que estaba de acuerdo con la medida, aunque por dentro sintió una ira fría.

—Sois un hombre compasivo, milord —dijo, y al ver la sonrisa de arrogancia de su prometido, que le besó la mano, sintió repulsión.

No sabía si él le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero al menos sabía cuál era el nombre del hombre que la había acariciado la noche anterior: Inuyasha Taisho.

No sabía lo que tenía aquel Inuyasha, pero era algo que le causaba embeleso. No era más que un hombre salvaje con un aspecto desarreglado que debería haberla repelido.

Sin embargo, al notar el roce de su boca contra la piel de la mano, había sentido un fuego por dentro. Desde que lo había visto no había podido pensar en otra cosa.

Era un guerrero que había resistido contra su enemigo y que había sobrevivido a una situación insalvable. Cuando la miró, fue como si él viera algo más de lo que veían los otros. Una mujer que tenía carácter fuerte, no una mujer que obedeciera a ciegas.

Si ella estuviera en su lugar, se habría desmoronado. El desafiar a los demás no estaba en su naturaleza. Obedecía a su padre, porque al ser la hija más pequeña, se enorgullecía de su obediencia.

 _¿O era cobardía?_ Había permitido que su padre eligiera al que iba a ser su marido sin conocer al hombre en cuestión. Había viajado a Escocia con el duque, a las tierras del norte, donde casi nadie hablaba su idioma. Aunque se decía que su padre solo quería lo mejor para ella, cuestionaba su sentido común al haberla comprometido con Lord Zankoku-sa. Aquel matrimonio iba a celebrarse para fortalecer la alianza con Inglaterra después de la reciente guerra entre las dos naciones.

Sin embargo, Kagome no podía imaginarse casada con Lord Zankoku-sa después de lo que les había hecho a aquellos prisioneros. Él disfrutaba viendo sufrir a los hombres, y ella odiaba a aquel hombre.

Pensó en Inuyasha. Recordó que lo había visto mirar hacia las puertas de la fortaleza como si quisiera escapar a toda costa. En muchos sentidos, él y ella eran iguales. Los dos estaban prisioneros, aunque las cadenas invisibles que llevaba ella las había forjado su propio padre.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de librarse de aquel matrimonio.

 _ **Dos días después**_

Inuyasha soñaba con Kagome mientras dormía sobre el suelo helado. Los cuerpos de los otros prisioneros se apilaban a su alrededor; aquella era la única forma de soportar el frío. Los habían llevado a la fortaleza de Lord Akuyaku a morir, y él ya había visto sucumbir a algunos de los hombres más débiles.

Recordó el bellísimo rostro de Kagome, la sutil inocencia con que lo había tocado. No sabía por qué le había lavado las heridas, ni por qué no había huido de él. Inuyasha sabía que él no era más que un horror de hombre apaleado.

Pero no era débil. Durante los años se había mantenido fuerte, levantando piedras para construir murallas. Había aprendido a robar raciones extra de comida cuando los guardias no miraban, para no morir de hambre. Cuando su hermano estaba preso con él, le había advertido que preservara la fuerza. Miroku le había prometido que llegaría un día en que podrían escapar juntos.

Pero Miroku le había dejado atrás para perseguir su propia libertad, incluso cuando los guardias tenían un cuchillo puesto en su cuello. Inuyasha cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener su resentimiento. Los soldados no lo habían matado aquel día, aunque él esperaba morir. Miroku debía de saber que aquella demostración de fuerza solo era una pantalla. Y, aunque una parte de sí mismo sabía que su hermano no lo había abandonado, lamentaba no haberse podido marchar con él. Había perdido siete años de su vida. Y la voz.

Unos días antes, cuando los guardias lo habían obligado a subir a un carro con otros cuatro hombres, Inuyasha había intentado hablar. Hubieran tenido alguna posibilidad de escapar si los cinco se hubieran enfrentado a los soldados. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo había intentado, no había conseguido pronunciar una sola palabra.

Los demás lo habían tratado como si no tuviera inteligencia. Varios de los hombres hablaban de él, como si él no pudiera entender lo que decían.

Sin embargo, cuando uno intentó empujarlo hacia atrás al llegar a su destino, Inuyasha lo agarró del brazo y lo miró con dureza. La mirada de asombro del otro se convirtió en una disculpa, e Inuyasha le soltó el brazo con una advertencia silenciosa. Él prisionero se frotó el brazo y miró a los demás, que observaron a Inuyasha con otros ojos.

" _Puede que no hable, pero lo entiendo todo"_. Y a partir de aquel momento, mantuvieron las distancias con él.

A medida que pasaban los días en la fortaleza de Lord Akuyaku, sus esperanzas de que lo rescataran comenzaron a desvanecerse. Inuyasha no conocía a ninguno de los otros prisioneros y, sin ver nunca una cara familiar, comenzó a sentir la locura que se había apoderado de muchos otros. En su mente se entremezclaban las visiones, y él intentaba concentrar todos sus recuerdos en Lady Kagome. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, casi podía imaginarse el olor de su piel y la suavidad de sus manos.

Ella había sido una realidad. Él tenía, entre las manos, un lazo que le había robado del pelo negro. Era de un azul claro, y le servía para confirmar que no lo había imaginado todo. Ella le había lavado las heridas, lo había tratado como a un hombre, en vez de tratarlo como a un esclavo.

Él moriría por proteger a una mujer como aquella. Era inocente y pura, y se merecía estar con un hombre que la quisiera, que pusiera un reino a sus pies. Cosa que él no podría hacer nunca.

Miró las paredes de madera de la fortaleza. Lord Akuyaku había empezado a convertirlas en una muralla de piedra con la mano de obra de los prisioneros escoceses. Inuyasha acarició con un dedo el lazo de Kagome, imaginándose la curva de su mejilla.

Nunca iba a cejar* en su empeño de escapar, aunque solo fuera por verla otra vez, una última vez.

 _ **Una semana después**_

La fortaleza ardía. El humo ascendía en columnas por el cielo nocturno, y fuera se oían los gritos de los hombres en medio de una batalla. Con las manos temblorosas, Kagome tomó su capa y comenzó a murmurar plegarias.

Aunque habría sido más seguro permanecer en la torre, cabía la posibilidad de que el fuego hubiera llegado hasta allí. Morir a espada era más rápido, al menos, que morir abrasada*.

Su doncella lloraba mientras metía sus posesiones en un hatillo. Kagome se asomó a la ventana para mirar el caos que había abajo. Las espadas chocaban contra los escudos, y los gritos de los prisioneros rompían el silencio. El Conde bramaba dando órdenes con la espada en alto, entre el humo.

Aquella era su mejor oportunidad de escapar, mientras los hombres estaban en mitad de la lucha. Tomó el hato de manos de Ayumi y le dijo:

—Tenemos que marcharnos ahora mismo. —La doncella la miró con incertidumbre. Tenía demasiado miedo como para moverse. Ella la empujó suavemente.

— ¡Vamos!

Ayumi comenzó a bajar las escaleras de caracol, y Kagome la siguió. El humo había creado una espesa niebla en el espacio de la entrada principal, y con aquella oscuridad, ella no veía la salida.

Notó que el humo le estaba destrozando la garganta. Se agachó para intentar ver adónde había ido Ayumi. Avanzó a gatas por el suelo de tierra hasta que, por fin, divisó el brillo de una de las teas* que iluminaban el exterior de la torre.

Allí. Con una inyección de energía, Kagome siguió arrastrándose hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera, el aire frío le quemó los pulmones, y ella tosió para intentar expulsar todo el humo. Los prisioneros se estaban escapando. Los veía salir corriendo de su rudimentario cobertizo, luchando con fuerza pese a que iban encadenados. Otro clan escocés había atacado, y la mitad de los hombres habían creado una distracción, mientras la otra mitad liberaba a los esclavos. Todos tenían la venganza grabada en el semblante y golpeaban con dureza a los soldados de Zankoku-sa.

Kagome se alegró de verlos escapar. Su única decepción fue saber que si hubiera estado allí, Inuyasha Taisho habría salido con ellos. Y a causa de su interferencia, él todavía estaba prisionero.

No era justo.

Kagome se acurrucó contra la muralla de piedra exterior, con un nudo de lágrimas en la garganta. No sabía qué hacer ni adónde ir, y dejó caer al suelo el hatillo. Cerró los ojos. Hubiera deseado silenciar los sonidos de la muerte y la lucha. El miedo la dejó petrificada.

— ¿Sois una rehén? —le gritó un hombre en inglés.

Kagome volvió la cabeza y vio a un hombre alto y moreno ante ella. Se mantuvo inmóvil, porque sabía que él podía matarla de un solo golpe si decidía hacerlo. Sin embargo, en sus ojos no había ninguna amenaza, y ella se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre se parecía mucho a Inuyasha. No se movió cuando él le apartó un poco la capucha del manto y dejó a la vista su pelo cubierto por una toca*.

—Si queréis salir de este lugar, mi hermano puede ofreceros refugio —le dijo—. Mi esposa cuidará de vos y os prometo que no sufriréis ningún daño.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se preguntó qué debía hacer. Su primer impulso fue renunciar. No tenía sentido marcharse de Zankoku-sa; salir de una fortaleza en llamas con los hombres que la habían atacado.

Sin embargo, la única alternativa era quedarse allí con un hombre a quien despreciaba. Se puso en pie, intentando tomar alguna determinación, cuando vio a su doncella a lo lejos. Ayumi había sucumbido al pánico y había echado a correr hacia el Conde, como si él pudiera protegerla de la brutal batalla que se estaba librando a su alrededor. Lord Zankoku-sa estaba absorto en su propia lucha como para prestarle atención a Ayumi. Ella se acercó demasiado, Zankoku-sa le cortó el cuello con una daga. Ayumi cayó al suelo sin vida.

Kagome se tambaleó por lo que acababa de presenciar. _"Dios Santo, ten piedad"_. De no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, nunca lo hubiera creído. El Conde sabía que Ayumi era su doncella, pero de todas formas la había matado, y solo porque estorbaba.

Kagome tuvo que esforzarse por respirar. Estaba frente a la verdad: tenía que marcharse de Zankoku-sa, o quedaría a merced de un monstruo.

—Por favor —le rogó al extraño en gaélico—, ayudadme a volver con mi padre.

Se agachó y recogió el hatillo, intentando no pensar en Ayumi. La doncella era la única compañera que había viajado con ella desde Francia, y al darse cuenta de lo sola que se había quedado, se le rompió el corazón.

El guerrero escocés la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el exterior de la fortaleza para alejarla de la lucha. Kagome lo siguió con la esperanza de no cometer un gran error. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Aquella era su única opción, por muy aterradora que fuera. El hombre la llevó hasta un grupo de caballos, donde ella aseguró su hatillo. Estaba aturdida, entumecida; tenía la mente en blanco. Si intentara pensar en algo que no fuera aquella tarea sencilla, se echaría a llorar.

Tras ella, la fortaleza ardía en llamas, y el olor de la destrucción impregnaba el aire. Posó las manos en una yegua castaña e intentó no pensar en lo que iba a ocurrirle a partir de aquel momento.

Entonces llegó otro escocés. Tenía el pelo largo, hasta los hombros, y llevaba una larga espada sujeta en bandolera a la espalda. Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y de incredulidad.

—Miroku, ¿qué demonios has hecho? No va a venir con nosotros.

Hablaba en gaélico, seguramente para impedir que ella lo entendiera. Kagome bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos, fingiendo que no estaba escuchando. Le temblaban los dedos mientras esperaba a que los hombres tomaran su decisión.

—No podemos dejarla aquí —dijo Miroku.

—Es una de ellos —replicó el otro hombre—. Y si la traes, los hombres de Zankoku-sa la seguirán hasta Sengoku.

Ella se dio cuenta de que su rescatador comenzaba a tener dudas. Si no decía algo, iba a dejarla allí.

—No —dijo Kagome en gaélico, para que ellos supieran que lo había entendido todo. Tenía que marcharse de allí a toda costa, e intentó convencerlos—. Si enviáis un mensaje a mi padre, él vendrá a buscarme y os dará una recompensa.

— ¿Y quién es vuestro padre?

— Onigumo Higurashi, el duque Shōrai.

Aunque nunca había utilizado el título de duque para evocar el poder que tenía su padre, vio que aquello intrigaba al primer hombre. Su expresión cambió; parecía que estaba preguntándose cómo podía usarla.

A Kagome no le importó. Siempre y cuando la ayudara a escapar de Zankoku-sa y avisara a su padre, ella se aseguraría de que recibiera una recompensa.

—Yo soy Kagome Higurashi — prosiguió—. Estaba comprometida con Lord Zankoku-sa —añadió con desprecio.

—Tendréis nuestra protección hasta que llegue vuestro padre —dijo el primero de los hombres—. Pero rezad para que Zankoku-sa no os encuentre primero.

Ella era consciente de que, si el Conde se enteraba de que había conspirado con el enemigo para escapar, podría tener el mismo fin que Ayumi. Kagome rezó en silencio por el alma de la mujer.

Miroku la subió a la montura, y ella colocó la falda alrededor del hato. Aunque se agarró con fuerza a la silla, le temblaban las manos, porque no sabía si estaba cometiendo un gran error al marcharse con aquellos extraños. No los conocía en absoluto, ni tenía ningún motivo para confiar en ellos.

Sin embargo, hasta el momento se habían comportado honorablemente. Su líder no estaba conforme con el hecho de llevársela, pero había accedido a protegerla aunque con eso hiciera correr un riesgo a su propia gente. Era la única esperanza que Kagome podía tener.

La lucha entre los prisioneros liberados y los hombres de Zankoku-sa continuaba en la distancia mientras los hombres la alejaban de allí. Las llamas devoraron la fortaleza, y el aire estaba lleno de humo.

—Me alegro de verla destruida —murmuró. El Conde se merecía perder su castillo, después de todo lo que había hecho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabais ahí? —le preguntó Miroku.

—Solo siete días. Pero los prisioneros… — respondió ella, y se estremeció al recordar a todos los que habían sufrido. La mayoría habían sido liberados aquella noche, salvo los que habían muerto luchando.

— ¿Visteis alguna vez a un hombre llamado Inuyasha Taisho? —le preguntó Miroku—. Es más joven que yo. Es uno de nuestros hermanos.

Ella lo miró, y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón al pensar en que se parecían. Al saberlo, se sintió mejor por el hecho de irse con ellos, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Lo mandaron a otro sitio hace unos días — admitió—. Sí, lo vi.

— ¿Adónde lo han mandado?

—Al sur. Es todo lo que sé.

—Pero, ¿estaba vivo e ileso?

—Estaba vivo, sí —dijo ella. Por lo menos, eso era lo que quería creer. Ojalá fuera cierto—. ¿Vais a intentar encontrarlo?

—Es nuestro hermano. Nos lo llevaremos a casa —sentenció Miroku.

La intensidad de su promesa le dio esperanzas a Kagome. No entendía por qué tenía tantas ganas de que Inuyasha estuviera a salvo. Solo lo había visto una vez, y no había nada entre ellos, ni siquiera amistad. Sin embargo, cuando él había posado la mano en su mejilla, era como si se hubiera creado un vínculo invisible entre los dos. Él se había atrevido a tocarla, y aunque no sabía por qué, ella se había sentido como si aquello fuera lo que había estado buscando durante toda su vida.

Era como si él la hubiera estado esperando. En lo más profundo de su ser deseaba verlo de nuevo. Ojalá pudiera convencerse a sí misma de que no se había imaginado el interés que había visto en sus ojos.

* * *

Vocabulario: (Solo puse las palabras que consideré necesarias)

-Cejar: Aflojar o ceder en un empeño o discusión.

-Abrasar: Quemar

-Tea: Especie de antorcha

-Toca: Tejido delgado de lino para cubrirse la cabeza

* * *

Trataré de subir un capítulo todos los lunes para comenzar bien con la semana.

Como siempre, sus reviews son bienvenidos, yo los leeré con mucho gusto.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye :D


	2. Dos

Hola a todo el mundo!

Estoy de vuelta hoy, lunes, tal como lo prometí. Agradezco a quienes marcaron la historia como favorita o la siguen y a quienes dejaron los primeros review del fic.

 **Amore:** Me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo; aquí va el segundo, espero que también te guste.

 **Takarai-Arii:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, las historias de escoceses nunca decepcionan, ni las de piratas (en general amo las historias de época porque son taaan románticas *-* ), y bueno, que decir de Inuyasha... es todo un encanto :D

...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

 **Importante:** Decidí no compartir el nombre de la autora del libro hasta el final de la historia, así que tendrán que esperar para saber de quién es xD

 **Advertencias:** Bien, para quienes leyeron mi primer fic (Passionate Encounter), no debería extrañarles que haya situaciones sexuales en esta historia, pero aviso de todas formas para hacer las cosas bien. (Aunque más adelante, no ahora). También hay referencia a daño psicológico y físico hacia "esclavos". (No me gusta esa palabra)

(Al final hay un vocabulario con las palabras que consideré necesarias y están debidamente señaladas la primera vez que aparecen en el fic)

A leer...

* * *

Inuyasha se negaba a continuar prisionero. Después de siete años de tristeza, esperando a que su hermano tomara la decisión de cómo y cuándo escapar, no estaba dispuesto a esperar un día más. Aunque muriera en el intento, no sería esclavo de nadie.

Todos los días desafiaba a los soldados e intentaba escapar de la fortaleza de Lord Akuyaku. El Barón no era mejor que Zankoku-sa. Mataba a un prisionero por día para darles ejemplo a los demás. Inuyasha no tenía ninguna duda de que podía ser la siguiente víctima, y de que pondrían su cabeza en una pica.

Extrañamente, parecía que su rebelión entretenía a los soldados. Cada vez que trataba de huir, hacían apuestas sobre lo lejos que conseguiría llegar. Y cuando lo atrapaban de nuevo, lo castigaban por turnos. A veces le quitaban la comida, y otras veces le daban de latigazos.

Sin embargo, todo había cambiado desde que robó un arco hacía varias noches. Después de eso le habían flagelado, hasta que uno de los soldados había decidido probar la destreza de Inuyasha. Un guardia se colocó tras él, sujetando una daga contra su cuello, mientras otro colocaba un escudo de madera para que sirviera de diana*.

— ¿Sabes tirar, Taisho? —le preguntó el guardia, pinchándolo con la daga—. Enséñanos lo que sabes hacer. Si aciertas en el escudo, no sentirás el látigo en la espalda esta noche. Si fallas, te daremos otra docena de latigazos.

Ya tenía los miembros como de plomo, y la sangre brotaba libremente de su espalda. Inuyasha tenía la vista borrosa del mareo, y sabía que no iban a dejarlo en paz hasta que lo vieran disparar. Hacía años que no tiraba con arco, pero había salido muchas veces a cazar con su padre y sus hermanos. Siempre había tenido buena puntería, y había practicado hasta que pudo darle a cualquier cosa.

Se sintió cómodo con el arco entre las manos, como si se reencontrara con un viejo amigo. Aunque los soldados esperaban que fallara, él sabía que su destreza seguía allí, oxidada por el paso de los años. Cerró los ojos y sintió el peso del arma.

Sin la flecha, tiró de la cuerda y probó la tensión. No estaba tan dura como las de los arcos que él usaba de niño. Calculó la distancia de la diana y supo cuánta fuerza tendría que usar para incrementar la velocidad de la flecha.

—Un tiro —le dijo el soldado, entregándole una flecha—. Si intentas dispararnos a alguno, morirás.

Los hombres se reunieron tras él a observar, manteniéndose alejados de la diana.

La hoja fría de la daga descansaba sobre su nuca, pero Inuyasha la ignoró. Se concentró en el arco e intentó no pensar en el dolor insoportable que tenía en los músculos. Tiró de la cuerda y afinó el tiro.

Recordó la voz de su padre.

" _No mires el blanco solo con los ojos"_ , le había dicho Inu no Taisho para instruirlo. _"Míralo también con el brazo y con la postura. Dispara solo cuando sepas que vas a acertar"_.

Le temblaba el brazo y estaba sudando. Para concentrarse tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ignorar las risotadas de los guardias. Se imaginó la flecha clavada en el escudo. Entonces, por fin, soltó la cuerda.

La flecha se clavó en el centro del escudo, tal y como había imaginado.

Los rugidos de los soldados fueron ensordecedores. Le quitaron el arco y se lo llevaron. Aquella noche no le dieron de latigazos, pero después de aquello hicieron que tirara todos los días, apostándose un buen dinero. El hecho de que le permitieran recuperar aquella destreza era un regalo inesperado.

No acertó todas las veces en el blanco, y fue castigado cuando falló. Sin embargo, ya casi no sentía los golpes. Su silencio intimidaba a los demás prisioneros, porque hacía que creyeran que tenía una tolerancia sobrenatural al dolor. Habían empezado a temerlo, y eso aumentaba su aislamiento. No le importaba. Pronto encontraría el modo de escapar de la fortaleza y los dejaría a todos atrás.

* * *

Una noche tuvo la impresión de que encontraba un punto débil en la muralla, pero se distrajo al ver a Lady Akuyaku en la entrada de la torre. En sus ojos vio tristeza, la misma que sentía él. Su matrimonio con Lord Akuyaku le hizo pensar en Kagome, que estaba prometida con un hombre que iba a destruirle la vida.

Inuyasha posó la mano en la empalizada de madera. En vez de ver el pelo castaño y la figura esbelta de Lady Akuyaku, vio el cabello más oscuro y los ojos marrones de Lady Kagome. Tenía el rostro de la joven grabado en la memoria, aunque no entendía por qué. Tal vez, porque nunca habría imaginado que una mujer tan bella se molestara con un hombre como él.

 _¿Habría sufrido Kagome algún castigo por haber tenido piedad de él?_ El Conde estaba encaprichado con ella y quería convertirla en su esposa. La idea de que un hombre como él la tocara y se apoderara de su cuerpo esbelto le provocó a Inuyasha un sentimiento de violencia. Ojalá estuviera en Zankoku-sa, aunque solo fuera para proporcionarle a Kagome la sombra de su protección.

— ¡A vuestra espalda! —gritó Lady Akuyaku. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta al oír aquel aviso, y vio a tres guardias armados. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero tenía los tobillos encadenados y no podía adquirir velocidad. Los hombres lo alcanzaron, y uno de ellos le hizo caer metiéndole una vara entre los pies.

Inuyasha cayó de bruces y oyó sus risotadas. Notó el sabor de la tierra y de la sangre en la boca y, cuando alzó la cabeza, vio la solidaridad silenciosa de Lady Akuyaku.

Los soldados lo arrastraron de nuevo hacia el centro de la fortaleza. Él vio adónde lo estaban llevando y dejó de forcejear.

—Pide clemencia, Taisho, y no te meteremos ahí —le provocó uno de ellos. Sabían que no podía hablar, y mucho menos pedir nada. Inuyasha sostuvo la mirada del hombre.

Abrieron una trampilla en el suelo, la puerta del foso, y lo arrojaron dentro. Toda la luz se extinguió cuando cerraron la trampilla y pusieron una losa* encima. Aunque él intentó empujarla hacia arriba, la piedra no cedió.

Se vio envuelto en una oscuridad sofocante, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo iban a tenerlo allí. El espacio era pequeño, del tamaño de una tumba, y él tuvo que obligarse a respirar con calma. Querían que tuviera miedo y que perdiera por completo la cordura. Sin embargo, él cerró los ojos y se sentó, y se sacó de la túnica el lazo arrugado. Se lo llevó a la nariz y absorbió todos los pensamientos de Kagome.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas, y él recordó el roce suave de sus manos y la música de su voz. Si existía algo como un ángel de carne y hueso, era ella.

Y horas más tarde, cuando lo sacaron allí, mantuvo agarrado el lazo en el puño mientras le daban de latigazos.

* * *

—Deberíais liberar al esclavo Taisho — dijo Lady Kagura de Akuyaku—. Está medio muerto y ya no os sirve de nada.

La noche anterior ella había llegado demasiado tarde como para impedir que le dieran una paliza brutal. El prisionero, Inuyasha Taisho, no había gritado ni una sola vez.

Ella lo había encontrado entre los otros esclavos, acurrucado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, temblando violentamente. Uno de los otros escoceses le había puesto una túnica encima, y la tela estaba manchada de sangre oscura.

Akuyaku la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Has visto acercarse a su familia.

Kagura se encogió de hombros, como si eso no importara.

—Sí. El centinela dijo que han traído dinero para dar un rescate por él —le dijo, y rogó que su marido aceptara el soborno, porque Lord Akuyaku valoraba la plata mucho más que la vida de un hombre.

—Dejarlo en libertad debilitaría mi autoridad. Es mejor dejar que muera por su insolencia.

—Puede que muera de todos modos, y tú tendrías las monedas.

Aunque era algo que odiaba, Kagura se agachó y se arrodilló junto a su silla. Naraku la prefería servil, y ella se dio cuenta de cuándo era el momento exacto en que los ojos del Barón comenzaban a brillar de interés.

Él le posó la palma de la mano en la cabeza.

— ¿Te parece guapo?

—Mi lealtad os pertenece, milord —respondió ella—. Si deseáis quedaros con el esclavo, entonces es vuestro derecho.

—Sí, lo es —dijo él, y hundió la mano en su pelo, recordándole en silencio que era una posesión suya—. Pensaré en tu petición —añadió, y deslizó los dedos bajo el escote de su vestido. Cuando le tocó la piel desnuda, ella se ruborizó de vergüenza—. Iré a tu lecho hoy, esposa. Porque ese también es mi derecho.

Kagura no dijo nada, y mantuvo la cabeza agachada en señal de obediencia. Su escudo helado fue lo que impidió que su valor se viniera abajo. Al igual que los escoceses, que eran prisioneros y esclavos, ella estaba atrapada en aquel matrimonio.

No podía liberarse a sí misma… pero sí podía ayudarlos a ellos. Era su rebelión silenciosa. Aunque la mayor parte de los prisioneros eran hombres, también había unas pocas mujeres. Y recientemente, también una niña de diez años.

Solo un monstruo encarcelaría a una niña. Por encima de todos los demás, Kagura lucharía por salvarle la vida a aquella pequeña.

Ojalá Akuyaku estuviera muerto y ella pudiera liberarlos a todos.

* * *

Kagome se sentía inquieta. Aunque Miroku y Sesshomaru Taisho habían ido a rescatar a Inuyasha hacía una semana, ella no podía dejar de pasearse de un lugar a otro. La mujer de Miroku, Sango, se había puesto a trabajar para mantenerse ocupada mientras ellos no estaban, pero las tareas domésticas no habían servido para mitigar su preocupación.

—Volverán pronto —le dijo Rin, la esposa del jefe, a Kagome—. Y tu padre también vendrá pronto a buscarte.

—Tal vez —dijo Kagome.

No estaba completamente segura de que su bienestar fuera más importante que las alianzas políticas. Aunque el duque había sido bueno con ella y con sus hermanas, su principal interés era usar sus matrimonios para garantizar su propio estatus. Sin duda, se había puesto furioso al enterarse de que ella había huido del Conde.

Desde que vivía con los Taisho, la inmensa libertad había sido abrumadora. Nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer, ni lo que tenía que ponerse, ni adónde tenía que ir. Aunque Kagome intentaba ayudar, no estaba acostumbrada a vivir así. Se sentía torpe.

En el exterior hubo un alboroto que llamó la atención de las damas. Rin salió corriendo a ver de qué se trataba. Kagome la siguió y vio que los hombres volvían a caballo. Inuyasha estaba con ellos, pero tenía la mirada perdida, casi parecía que estaba ciego. Tenía una postura desmadejada y ella vio a un hombre que había sufrido en pocas semanas el tormento de varios años.

Sintió una punzada de dolor. _"Es culpa mía"_. Si Inuyasha la veía, tal vez se enfadara con ella por lo que había ocurrido. También era posible que no la recordara, pensó con nerviosismo.

Entró en la fortaleza y dio la orden de que prepararan un baño caliente para Inuyasha. Al darse cuenta de que se estaba escondiendo de ellos, se sintió avergonzada. Desde la esquina más alejada, vio reunirse a los hombres. Sango siguió a su marido y a los demás. Estaba muy pálida.

Cuando Miroku intentó tocar la túnica harapienta, Inuyasha explotó de furia. Era como un animal embrutecido que intentaba golpear a su hermano con los puños. No parecía que reconociera a su propia familia, ni que se diera cuenta de que estaban intentando ayudarlo. Era horrible verlo así.

Sesshomaru y Miroku intentaron calmarlo, pero Inuyasha siguió luchando.

—Ayudadnos a subirlo por las escaleras —le dijo Sesshomaru a Totosai, uno de sus familiares. El hombre tenía el pelo gris y una larga barba, pero sus brazos eran fuertes y musculosos.

—Necesita comida —dijo Totosai, y Sango fue rápidamente a buscarla.

Cuando los hombres arrastraron a Inuyasha escaleras arriba, Kagome los siguió.

Llevaron a Inuyasha al aposento de Sesshomaru, y ella permaneció en las escaleras, observándolo todo de lejos. Cuando intentaron quitarle la túnica manchada de sangre, Inuyasha se resistió más. Miroku soltó una maldición al recibir un puñetazo en un ojo.

Hombres y mujeres entraban y salían de la estancia, pero Kagome permaneció en las sombras, sintiéndose como una cobarde. Varios de los Taisho habían llevado agua caliente, pero ella no sabía si Inuyasha iba a permitir que lo bañaran.

Después de un tiempo, Sango la encontró, y se dirigió a ella con una gran preocupación.

—Has dicho que ayudaste a Inuyasha una noche en que lo habían azotado. ¿Querrías ayudarlo ahora también?

—No sé si podría hacer algo —admitió Kagome—. Tal vez no me recuerde.

— ¿Te importaría intentarlo? Tú eres nuestra última esperanza. La túnica se le ha pegado a las heridas que tiene en la espalda, y no nos deja quitárselas. Si permanece así, enfermará.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Inuyasha moriría sufriendo mucho si no permitía que lo ayudaran. Respiró profundamente y asintió.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Entró detrás de Sango al aposento, y vio a Miroku sentado frente a su hermano. Inuyasha estaba mirando a la pared, como si no fuera consciente de la presencia de su hermano. Tenía los nudillos ensangrentados, como el rostro hinchado de Miroku. Sango le habló en voz baja a su esposo, mientras Kagome intentaba reunir valor, preguntándose si él iba a recordarla.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se adelantó, Inuyasha se giró hacia ella. Su expresión se volvió de incredulidad, como si no pudiera entender cómo era posible que ella estuviera allí. Le clavó los ojos dorados y, aunque ella percibió el dolor que había en ellos, también vio algo más. Casi un… anhelo.

Inuyasha se estaba bebiendo su imagen, como si su presencia le diera consuelo. Y ver sus heridas hacía que el corazón de Kagome sangrara, porque sabía lo que había tenido que soportar.

Continuó caminando hacia él, despacio, hasta que ocupó el lugar de Miroku. Sango tomó de la mano a su marido.

—Estaremos en el pasillo, por si nos necesitas—. Se retiraron, y dejaron la puerta entreabierta.

Cuando se marcharon, Kagome se obligó a mirar a Inuyasha. Él no le había quitado los ojos de encima, y ella se puso nerviosa bajo su mirada.

—No quería que ocurriera nada de esto — murmuró en francés, sabiendo que él no podía comprender sus palabras—. Quería salvarte, no hacerte sufrir.

Él le cubrió la mano con la suya, y ella notó la aspereza de su piel. Entendió que la estaba perdonando en silencio. A cada segundo que pasaba, ella se hizo más y más sensible a su roce. No solo al de su mano, sino también al calor de su rodilla, que tocaba la de ella, sentados como estaban uno frente al otro. El calor de sus ojos la quemaba, y decía más de lo que pudieran decir las palabras.

Ella se ruborizó ante su atención, pero le tomó la mano y se la estrechó. Le acarició con el pulgar, como si quisiera calmarlo. Aunque estaba sentada a una ligera distancia, fue casi como un abrazo. Si se inclinaba hacia delante, podría apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

Inuyasha se llevó su mano a la garganta y la colocó sobre su pulso. Ella sintió los latidos rápidos bajo su piel; era como si él quisiera decirle cuánto le afectaba su presencia. A ella se le separaron los labios mientras se preguntaba cómo sería besarlo. _¿Sería él fiero y exigente? ¿O calmado y excitante?_

Su cercanía la aturdía, así que Kagome se puso en pie y tomó una tela de lino que había dejado Sango. La empapó con el agua caliente de la tina y comenzó a limpiarle la cara y la barba. Aunque él solo tenía algunas heridas pequeñas en las mejillas y la barbilla, Kagome quería que confiara en ella y que entendiera que no iba a hacerle daño.

Inuyasha soportó la limpieza con una respiración tranquila. Entonces le tomó la mano y le puso algo en la palma. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que era uno de sus lazos, que estaba arrugado y descolorido, y tenía una mancha de sangre.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esto? —le preguntó ella.

Inuyasha le apartó el velo y le acarició el cabello. Kagome sintió el contacto de su mano cálida. Él le rozó la sien con el pulgar, como si quisiera disculparse por lo que había hecho.

Debía de habérselo quitado la noche en que lo había visto, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Y lo había guardado durante todo aquel tiempo. Kagome se lo imaginó agarrando con fuerza el lazo mientras los soldados lo azotaban. Se le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla al pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido a aquel hombre. Kagome le devolvió el lazo y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Fue culpa mía que te mandaran lejos—. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento muchísimo —susurró ella—. Tu hermano vino a buscarte pocos días después de que yo te viera por última vez. Él me trajo aquí después de que Zankoku-sa se quemara.

La expresión de Inuyasha se volvió pétrea, pero asintió para darle a entender que la había entendido.

—Él te habría liberado —le dijo ella suavemente—. Nunca dejaron de buscarte.

No parecía que Inuyasha creyera sus palabras, por la mirada oscura de sus ojos. Ella le miró la espalda, y notó que se le revolvía al estómago al ver la túnica ensangrentada. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, y era algo horroroso.

—Quiero ayudarte —le dijo en voz baja—. Hay que quitarte la túnica para que pueda curarte las heridas.

La tensión se le reflejó en la cara, pero pareció que lo entendía. Se giró y se agarró al borde de una mesilla, como preparándose para lo peor.

Kagome le soltó las lazadas y tomó el bajo de la túnica con las manos. Comenzó a levantarla lentamente. La parte baja de la espalda no estaba tan mal, pero cuando llegó a la mitad, la tela estaba completamente adherida a las heridas. A Inuyasha se le pusieron blancos los nudillos de agarrar la mesilla con fuerza, y ella tuvo que obligarse a continuar.

Cerró los ojos al sentir las rasgaduras de la piel, que se separaba de su cuerpo junto a la tela. Por fin consiguió sacarle la túnica por la cabeza, pero tuvo la sensación de que iba a desmayarse.

Respiró profundamente y se mordió el labio. Cuando recuperó el control, abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio sus heridas, que sangraban en abundancia.

" _Mon Dieu"_ , pensó. Inuyasha estaba sufriendo mucho. Kagome empapó un trozo de lino limpio en el agua y le aclaró la cara de nuevo. Después lo enjuagó y lo extendió sobre su espalda.

Él alzó la cabeza para mirarla, y aunque tenía una expresión de dolor, también había alivio en sus ojos.

—Ahora estás a salvo —le susurró Kagome—. Todo irá bien.

Sin embargo, él la estaba mirando de una manera que hacía que se sintiera vulnerable. Kagome no entendía las necesidades que se escondían en sus ojos, ni lo que estaba pensando.

—Te dejaré para que te bañes —le susurró—. Si quieres, puedo decirle a Miroku que venga a ayudarte.

Él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Aunque no dijo ni una palabra, apoyó los antebrazos en las piernas y bajó la cabeza. Estaba exhausto, y a Kagome no le gustaba el aspecto de las heridas que tenía en la espalda. Estaba muy delgado, y se le veían las costillas a la luz de la antorcha. Sin embargo, sus brazos eran fuertes, y tenía músculos bien definidos.

— ¿O preferirías que me quedara yo para ayudarte? —le preguntó.

Inuyasha se puso en pie y la miró con curiosidad. Kagome se mantuvo inmóvil, intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía. Su mente le estaba ordenando que se marchara, porque quedarse no solo significaba curarle las heridas, sino también ver a un hombre desnudo por primera vez en su vida. Ella era una doncella inocente.

—Está bien —susurró—. Si me necesitas, me quedaré.

Cuando él se giró para desatarse el cinturón de los pantalones, ella apartó la mirada rápidamente.

El agua se había enfriado un poco, pero de todos modos, sentir su contacto fue como sentir cuchilladas en la espalda. Inuyasha se sentó en la tina de madera con las rodillas encogidas, y se estremeció debido al dolor.

Podría haberle pedido a Kagome que se fuera. No estaba bien dejar que lo viera así. Sin embargo, aquellas últimas semanas lo habían cambiado. Habían conseguido que se preocupara menos por lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de él, y más por su instinto.

El deseo que sentía por ella lo consumía. Cuando ella mojó la tela en el agua y comenzó a lavarle la suciedad de las heridas de la espalda, él agradeció el dolor. Le ayudaba a controlar sus impulsos, porque la simple presencia de Kagome lo había excitado.

Cuando ella movió las manos para lavarle los hombros, él se estremeció. Su mente traicionera imaginó aquellas manos deslizándose por su pecho y hacia abajo, hacia aquella parte de su cuerpo que estaba endureciéndose.

Inuyasha intentó controlar la respiración y no distraerse. Nunca había estado con una mujer, y por eso, el roce de su piel estaba disparando su imaginación.

Cuando Kagome comenzó a lavarle el pelo, a Inuyasha se le escapó un jadeo. Aunque no emitió ningún sonido, apretó la madera de la tina con los dedos para no ceder al impulso de tocarla.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. No sabía que iba a hacerte daño.

No se trataba de eso. Por Dios, él quería agarrarla y besarla. Se imaginó quitándole el vestido, desnudando su cuerpo suave y tendiéndola en la cama, y besando cada parte de ella hasta que Kagome conociera el mismo tormento por el que estaba pasando él.

Asintió para que ella continuara lavándole la cabeza. Notó el suave masaje de sus dedos entre el cabello. Era una sensación tan buena que cerró los ojos y se abandonó a ella. Y, cuando Kagome bajó las manos hacia su nuca, él empezó a perder el control.

Para distraerse, Inuyasha contuvo la respiración y metió la cabeza bajo el agua. _"Ella no te desea"_ , se dijo. Era la hija de un duque, una mujer que tenía el mismo rango que una princesa. No debería tener que rebajarse a bañarlo.

Cuando sacó la cabeza para tomar aire, abrió los ojos y la vio mirándolo. Se tocó la barba y señaló el cuchillo que ella llevaba en la cintura.

Kagome frunció el ceño un instante.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a afeitarte?

Inuyasha asintió. La pesadez de aquella barba le molestaba, porque tenía la sensación de que contenía toda la suciedad de la prisión.

— ¿No preferirías hacerlo tú mismo? —le preguntó ella.

Si lo intentara, se cortaría el cuello sin querer. Llevaba encarcelado desde que era un niño, y cuando había empezado a salirle barba, se la había dejado crecer sin preocuparse. Nunca se había afeitado, y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Además, quería sentir el roce de sus dedos, fuera cual fuera el motivo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—, pero necesito una cuchilla más afilada. Espera.

Mientras Kagome estaba ausente, Inuyasha se lavó la cara para intentar quitarse toda la suciedad, aunque tenía la sensación de que por mucho que se frotara, nunca iba a conseguir librarse de los años que había pasado encadenado.

Cuando Kagome volvió, se arrodilló ante la tina y lo tomó por la barbilla. Primero le cortó la barba con unas tijeras, y después tomó el jabón y le lavó las mejillas curtidas. Él solo quería cerrar los ojos y deleitarse con aquel contacto. Mientras ella lo afeitaba, su deseo se intensificó. Tenía su rostro muy cerca, y sus ojos marrones estaban completamente concentrados en la tarea.

Él estaba hambriento por sentir sus labios, pero no se movió. Se bebió su imagen, memorizó todos sus rasgos. Cuando ella terminó de afeitarlo, le pasó las yemas de los dedos por las mejillas.

—Creo que no me he dejado nada —dijo Kagome.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera apartarse, él le tomó la cara entre las manos. Suavemente, le pasó los pulgares por las sienes y por las mejillas. A Kagome se le separaron los labios de la sorpresa, y él se acercó para observarla, preguntándose si ella permitiría que le robara aquel beso que estaba deseando tanto.

Kagome se ruborizó y se puso en pie.

—Puedes terminar de bañarte solo mientras yo te traigo la ropa.

Le entregó el jabón y se alejó de la tina. Inuyasha se quedó allí, preguntándose si el interés que había percibido en su mirada había sido solo producto de su imaginación. Inuyasha se lavó las piernas y el resto del cuerpo. Vio una toalla en el suelo, y la recogió. Salió de la tina y se secó, y después se envolvió las caderas con la toalla. Kagome se giró sin mirarlo. Él esperó que se acercara; no quería asustarla. Estaba muy excitado bajo la toalla, y si ella se atrevía a mirar, se daría cuenta.

Kagome caminó lentamente, y él se fijó en cómo se le adaptaba al cuerpo la seda azul del vestido, y en cómo le dibujaba las curvas del pecho y del cuerpo esbelto. El pelo, que llevaba cubierto por un velo, le llegaba hasta más allá de la cintura, y tenía algunos mechones oscuros mojados del agua de la tina. Cuando le tendió la ropa, él no la tomó.

No podía decirle que le agradecía mucho su presencia. No podía contarle cuáles eran sus pensamientos. No podía hablar.

Pero podía tocar.

Suavemente, posó las manos en sus hombros y se los acarició hasta que llegó a su garganta. Deslizó los dedos por su mandíbula con premura, para ver si ella se apartaba. Vio muchas emociones diferentes en sus ojos marrones: arrepentimiento, comprensión, y dudas. Ella no lo conocía en absoluto, ni entendía lo que había significado para él su amabilidad.

Morir era fácil. Y volverse loco también. Sin embargo, aquella mujer tenía algo que lo atraía irremediablemente. En toda la oscuridad que había padecido, ella se había convertido en el único destello de luz que le había dado un motivo para vivir.

Kagome suspiró suavemente al sentir sus manos en la nuca. Inuyasha notó su tensión, pero le dio un suave masaje que relajó la tirantez, y ella cerró los ojos.

—No debería dejarte hacer esto, lo sé —susurró ella.

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarla. Después se arrodilló ante ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Kagome con el ceño fruncido, sin entender su gesto. Inuyasha le tomó una mano y se la puso sobre la cabeza, porque necesitaba que ella entendiera lo que él no podía decirle. Kagome le acarició el pelo húmedo, y suspiró.

—Sé que no vas a hacerme daño.

Entonces, lentamente, él se incorporó y le tomó ambas manos. Intentó hablar. Quería decirle que nunca había pensado que volvería a verla. La necesidad desesperada de pronunciar aquellas palabras lo atormentaba, pero no consiguió decir nada. Kagome se dio cuenta de su fracaso, pero en vez de mostrarse compasiva, se puso de puntillas y posó su mejilla en la de él.

Inuyasha no hubiera esperado jamás algo parecido. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para darle consuelo.

El olor de su piel y las formas esbeltas de su cuerpo intensificaron el deseo de Inuyasha. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, alzó una de sus manos y se la posó sobre el corazón acelerado. El contacto de la piel contra la piel lo esclavizó. Ella era una mujer a la que nunca podría tener, una mujer que estaba tan lejos de su alcance como lo estaba el sol en el cielo.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento podía tener lo que quería.

Acercó su rostro al de Kagome y esperó por si acaso ella quería alejarse. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de confusión, y tenía las mejillas ruborizadas. Ella podía retirarse en cuanto quisiera, y él no la detendría.

Lentamente, bajó los labios hacia ella.

* * *

Vocabulario:

-Diana: Especie de objetivo (tiro al blanco)

-Losa: Piedra grande y plana que generalmente se usa para pavimentar suelos, alicatar paredes y cubrir sepulcros.

* * *

Me encanta la parte en la que Inuyasha pone la mano de Kagome sobre su cabeza, es como si fuera un perrito... tan lindo *.*

Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, nos leemos la próxima semana sin falta.

Si les gusta dejen un review, yo los leeré encantada y me harían muy feliz, además me animarían a continuar con el fic.

Besos.

Bye.


	3. Tres

Estoy aquí de nuevo, como cada lunes. Hoy vamos a empezar bien la semana y al mismo tiempo el mes de febrero, espero que les guste el capitulo. Como siempre se agradecen los reviews y favoritos :D

Ahora;

 **Takarai-Arii:** Bueno, que te digo. Cuando las cosas salen bien al principio... todos sabemos como sigue. En cuanto a los de los piratas, tal vez y hasta hemos leído los mismos libros (?)

 **Amore:** Aquí te traigo el beso que tanto querías! espero que te guste este capítulo, en cuanto a hablar... ya veremos :/

 **valeaome** y **Nena Taisho:** Me alegra que les guste y estoy muy feliz de tener nuevas lectoras, sobre todo de recibir sus reviews.

Para mí, que soy nueva en fanfiction, son muy importantes sus comentarios :D

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

 **Importante:** Decidí no compartir el nombre de la autora del libro hasta el final de la historia, así que tendrán que esperar para saber de quién es xD

 **Advertencias:** Bien, para quienes leyeron mi primer fic (Passionate Encounter), no debería extrañarles que haya situaciones sexuales en esta historia, pero aviso de todas formas para hacer las cosas bien. (Aunque más adelante, no ahora). También hay referencia a daño psicológico y físico hacia "esclavos". (No me gusta esa palabra)

Al final de este capitulo también hay vocabulario.

* * *

A Kagome se le cortó la respiración cuando Inuyasha la besó.

Su boca era cálida, y la persuadió para que abandonara su timidez. Aunque no era el primer beso de Kagome, aquel se le metió bajo la piel como un fuego lento e intenso, y convirtió sus inhibiciones en cenizas.

La conexión fue algo más profundo que lo que pudiera haber entre una mujer y el hombre a quien ella había rescatado. Él la trataba como si no existiera nadie más sobre la faz de la Tierra. Como si la necesitara más que el aire que respiraba.

Era algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada. En casa era la más pequeña de cuatro hijas, y siempre la pasaban por alto. Sus hermanas eran traviesas y no tenían pelos en la lengua, y estaban acostumbradas a que los pretendientes compitieran por su mano. Kagome era callada y normalmente permanecía en un segundo plano.

Sin embargo, sospechaba que Inuyasha Taisho siempre se fijaría en ella.

Estaba medio desnudo ante ella, abrazándola. Y ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estrecharlo más y más.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, pero al sentir su excitación, no se asustó, como había creído que sucedería. Sus propios deseos despertaron en su vientre.

El beso se hizo más profundo, y Kagome jadeó mientras Inuyasha la llevaba hacia la pared, conquistaba su boca y derribaba sus defensas, hasta que ella se puso a temblar.

Por fin la soltó y apoyó ambas manos en la pared. Tenía los ojos dorados ardientes de deseo, y parecía que quería besarla en otros lugares más secretos.

Ella no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Intentó decir algo que la distrajera del caos que se había creado en sus sentimientos.

—De-deberías vestirte —susurró.

Él la observó atentamente. Entonces le acarició la mejilla con una pregunta escondida en la expresión de su rostro, casi como si quisiera saber si se había sobrepasado.

Ella no supo qué responder. Se ruborizó por lo que habían hecho, porque no entendía el motivo por el que había permitido que la besara. Solo sabía que ella había deseado que lo hiciera.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la pila de ropa.

—Sango te ha traído esto —le dijo. Después se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y se dio la vuelta. Estaba temblando por dentro. Él la había agitado profundamente, y había conseguido que anhelara sus caricias.

A su espalda, oyó el ligero crujido de la ropa. Sin poder evitarlo, se giró para mirarlo subrepticiamente*.

Inuyasha tenía los hombros y la espalda cubiertos de heridas y cicatrices de latigazos. Eran marcas que llevaría durante toda su vida. Tenía la cintura delgada, pero pese a todo, su cuerpo era el de un luchador. Tenía las piernas musculosas y fuertes.

Y, oh, la había sorprendido mirándolo.

Sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa lenta y llena de picardía, como si estuviera desafiándola a que lo mirara más.

Kagome se dio la vuelta rápidamente, preguntándose por qué había hecho algo así. Sin embargo, él no se había enfadado. De hecho, en sus ojos había un reflejo de diversión, como si quisiera que lo mirara.

Era muy guapo, pese a las condiciones de vida tan duras que había tenido que soportar. En sus ojos dorados había secretos y una intensidad que afectaba a todos los sentidos de Kagome. Tenía el pelo largo, también oscuro, y ella se imaginó cómo sería si lo llevara corto. Su rostro, una vez afeitado, reveló una mandíbula fuerte y una expresión de confianza y determinación.

Kagome no sabía por qué se sentía atraída hacia un hombre que había sido prisionero durante tanto tiempo. Tal vez fuera compasión. O posiblemente fuera curiosidad. Inuyasha no había disimulado el interés que sentía por ella, y ella no había podido elegir a alguien más diferente de sí misma.

Se había criado en un castillo, rodeada de sirvientes. Y aunque ella no ansiaba los bienes materiales, siempre había tenido todo lo que podía desear. Inuyasha era el tercer hijo, y no tenía más que la ropa que llevaba puesta. No podía darle nada.

Tal vez fuera eso lo que le atraía de él. La veía a ella, mientras que los demás hombres solo veían la riqueza y el poder de su padre.

Cuando Kagome se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo, Inuyasha estaba sentado en la cama, completamente vestido. Tenía las muñecas apoyadas en las rodillas y la cabeza agachada. Estaba cansado, pero no podía dormir. Ella dio un paso hacia delante, y aquel suave sonido hizo que él levantara la cabeza. Dejó escapar un lento suspiro. Después, tocó el lugar que había a su lado para pedirle que se sentara junto a él.

Ella permaneció inmóvil, sin saber qué era lo que quería. El tiempo quedó suspendido mientras ella se debatía entre quedarse o no quedarse un poco más. Parecía que Inuyasha estaba más calmado.

—No debes volver a besarme —le advirtió ella. Él no volvió a sonreír, sino que asintió una sola vez. Kagome se dio cuenta de que tenía el lazo azul descolorido en las manos.

Respiró profundamente y se acercó a él.

—Puedes dormir con tranquilidad, ¿sabes? Nadie te va a hacer daño.

Aunque ella también estaba cansada, tenía intención de regresar a su propia habitación cuando él hubiera conseguido dormirse.

Inuyasha la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella para que se sentara a su lado. Después, apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

Aquel gesto debería haberle causado inquietud a Kagome. Sin embargo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo largo y veía que cerraba los ojos, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Él había sufrido durante mucho tiempo encadenado en la oscuridad. No era de extrañar que deseara el consuelo de otro ser humano.

Aunque ella también estaba exhausta, no se movió. Inuyasha le agarró la otra mano mientras dormía. Ella dejó que descansara contra ella, aunque le dolía la espalda. Al poco tiempo, también se quedó dormida, apoyada contra la almohada.

* * *

Los graznidos de un cuervo lo obsesionaban. Aquellos pájaros siempre estaban revoloteando el campamento a la espera de que muriera algún prisionero, porque se alimentaban de la carne de los muertos. Con solo ver a aquellas aves se ponía enfermo, y los había espantado muchas veces para que dejaran en paz los cuerpos.

Aunque casi todos los demás prisioneros eran compañeros sin nombre, no se merecían que los deshonraran aquellos depredadores negros.

Por eso, él había empezado a recoger sus plumas. No sabía por qué, pero cuando los guardias lo vigilaban mientras hacía más flechas, él había pegado las plumas negras en el extremo de la flecha. Era como si pudiera honrar la memoria de los muertos.

Algún día los vengaría. Había llegado a odiar tanto a Lord Akuyaku como a su antiguo dueño. Zankoku-sa se creía superior a los escoceses, y los castigaba por crímenes imaginarios, pero a Akuyaku no le importaban nada las vidas de los hombres. Los hacía matar sin ningún motivo, solo como entretenimiento.

Sin embargo, Akuyaku iba a morir algún día. Y, con ayuda de Dios, moriría atravesado por una flecha de plumas negras. Una de las suyas.

* * *

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y sintió el pelo suave de Kagome contra la mejilla. Sus cuerpos estaban abrazados. El delicado olor de Kagome lo envolvía, y él la tenía entre los brazos. Saboreó aquel momento mientras le pedía a Dios que lo hiciera durar.

Todavía no había amanecido. Inuyasha observó el color azabache de su pelo y escuchó su respiración suave mientras observaba su sueño.

Después de unos instantes, oyó un sonido fuera de la habitación. Se levantó de mala gana y escuchó con atención. Vio a Miroku en una esquina, durmiendo, y se preguntó por qué habría permitido su hermano que Kagome permaneciera allí. En silencio, abrió las contraventanas, y entre la oscuridad vio unas luces lejanas moviéndose hacia ellos. No sabía qué era, pero en pocos segundos, las luces se apagaron. El instinto le dijo que avisara a su hermano.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo oyó un gemido en sueños de Kagome. Ella estaba agarrada a las sábanas, murmurando palabras en francés. Y cuando él intentó despertarla acariciándole la mejilla, ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

Se sentó y se agarró a él sin dejar de temblar. Había tenido una pesadilla. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el pelo para calmarla.

—Lo siento —susurró ella—. Estaba soñando con el incendio de la torre. Soñaba que no podía salir.

Apoyó la cara contra su cuello, y él le besó el pelo para consolarla de la única manera que sabía.

Ella se apartó, cerró los ojos y alzó su boca hacia la de él. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera besarla se abrió la puerta, y entró Sesshomaru. A su hermano se le ensombreció la expresión a causa del malentendido, como si pensara que Inuyasha estaba intentando deshonrar a Kagome.

—Apártate de ella, Inuyasha —le advirtió Sesshomaru. Miroku se despertó y se puso en pie.

—Déjalos —le dijo a Sesshomaru, estirándose—. Ella lo calma.

— ¿Te ha hecho daño? —le preguntó Sesshomaru a Kagome. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero se puso muy roja.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró—. No quería quedarme dormida.

Entonces salió corriendo de la habitación. Inuyasha se quedó mirando a sus hermanos. Tenía que decirles lo que había visto. Señaló hacia la ventana, pero ellos no entendieron su gesto.

Lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

— ¿Ha dormido algo? —le preguntó Sesshomaru a Miroku.

—No dejaba de despertarse, pero Kagome impedía que se moviera demasiado.

—Entonces, si ella puede entenderse con él, no debemos alejarla de su lado.

Inuyasha se enfureció. Se colocó entre sus hermanos y tomó a cada uno de ellos por un hombro. Quería decirles que oía lo que estaban diciendo, que lo entendía, pero no consiguió emitir un solo sonido. Llevó a Miroku hacia la ventana y señaló hacia fuera otra vez.

—No hay nadie ahí fuera —le dijo su hermano—. Ahora estás a salvo.

Inuyasha no lo creía, y si ellos lo creían, eran tontos.

Sesshomaru sirvió vino en una copa y se la entregó a Inuyasha.

—Bebe un poco. Sea lo que sea, lo investigaremos por la mañana.

Él tomó el vino y notó, demasiado tarde, que tenía un gusto a hierbas amargas. Entendió que sus hermanos lo habían traicionado y se preguntó qué le habrían hecho.

—Te ayudarán a dormir —le dijo Sesshomaru—. Tienes que descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Pese a sus esfuerzos por luchar contra ellos, las hierbas hicieron su efecto. Mientras se sumía en un profundo sueño, inhaló el olor de Kagome entre las sábanas.

* * *

Inuyasha se despertó con la garganta seca, y con el sabor de las hierbas en la boca. Le dolían las heridas de los latigazos, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. Oía a la esposa de Miroku, Sango, que hablaba con su esposo.

—No creo que ni siquiera sepa dónde está. — Inuyasha apretó los dientes. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba, pero nadie confiaba en él. Intentó levantarse de la cama, aprovechando que Sesshomaru y Miroku estaban mirando a Sango, en vez de mirarlo a él.

—Cuando salí a pasear esta mañana, vi la luz de una antorcha en las colinas —dijo la muchacha—. ¿Creéis que os han seguido los hombres de Lord Akuyaku?

Sin duda. Por las luces que él había visto, era imposible saber cuántos hombres había.

—Informaré a los demás —dijo Sesshomaru—. Si hay un ataque, enviad un mensajero a Dōkutsu para avisar a Koga de que tal vez necesitemos su ayuda —añadió, y se volvió hacia Sango—. Dile a Rin…

—Ya está reuniendo a las mujeres y a los niños.

—Bien —dijo Sesshomaru.

Se dio la vuelta, e Inuyasha lo miró fijamente. Su hermano tenía una expresión de preocupación absoluta por toda la gente a la que tenía que proteger. No había suficientes hombres, y si los invadían, iban a morir muchos de ellos.

Su hermano mayor lo evaluó un instante, como si quisiera decidir si era o no era peligroso. Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada con firmeza. No tenía duda de que podía participar en la defensa, sobre todo con un arco.

—Necesito que ayudes a proteger a las mujeres y a los niños —dijo por fin Sesshomaru, desenvainando la espada—. Incluso a Lady Kagome.

Le tendió la espada con la empuñadura por delante, e Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza para responder. Aunque le temblaban las manos, agarró la espada. Sesshomaru le había ofrecido la oportunidad de luchar y no iba a fallarle a su hermano, aunque él no hubiera elegido la espada.

Después, todos bajaron por las escaleras. Inuyasha todavía sentía los efectos de las hierbas que le habían dado la noche anterior. Se concentró en la tarea que tenían por delante, aunque no sabía a qué tipo de fuerzas iban a enfrentarse.

Sango los llevó hacia el lugar donde había visto las antorchas. Aunque ya había amanecido, no había suficiente luz como para determinar cuántos hombres amenazaban Sengoku. Mientras sus hermanos y Sango subían a la torre de la entrada, él permaneció abajo, junto a la puerta. Observó el otro lado, preguntándose qué había ocurrido con las luces del extremo más alejado de la fortaleza.

Entonces, el sol iluminó las colinas y arrancó brillos de un ejército de cota de malla. Eran muchos más que ellos. La ventaja era, tal vez, de tres a uno. Inuyasha no tuvo ninguna duda de que Zankoku-sa y Akuyaku se habían aliado para luchar contra ellos.

La única duda era cuántos de los miembros de su clan iban a sobrevivir.

Kagome siguió a Rin para advertir al resto del clan. La esposa del jefe estaba atemorizada, pero explicó lo que estaba ocurriendo a los demás. Todos ellos se fueron a buscar a las mujeres y a los niños y los llevaron hacia la torre.

—Vamos a meterlos en el sótano —explicó Rin—. Ya nos hemos refugiado ahí más veces.

Kagome tomó en brazos a la hija pequeña de Rin, Adaira, y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera quedado atrás, y vio acercarse a Inuyasha.

Él caminaba despacio. Ella vio en sus ojos la mirada sombría de un hombre que estaba a punto de luchar. Al ver su determinación implacable, a ella se le aceleró el corazón, porque supo que no dudaría en derramar la sangre del enemigo para protegerlos a todos. Kagome dejó a la niña en el suelo y permaneció rezagada, esperándolo.

— ¿Has conseguido dormir algo? —le preguntó. Él asintió ligeramente, y la miró como si le estuviera preguntando lo mismo. Kagome se encogió de hombros y respondió —Un poco. Estaba preocupada por ti.

Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia un rincón. Ella no entendía lo que quería, pero Rin y Sango se estaban llevando al resto de las mujeres y a los niños hacia el interior de la torre principal.

A ella se le aceleró más y más el corazón cuando él hizo que apoyara la espalda en la pared. Inuyasha le acarició el velo y rozó los lados de su cara como si estuviera intentando memorizar sus rasgos. Kagome vio la promesa de sus ojos, la de un hombre que daría la vida por ella. Sintió una punzada de dolor, porque no sabía lo que los esperaba.

Aunque Inuyasha era fuerte, había sufrido heridas graves, y no debería tener que luchar tan pronto después de que lo hubieran rescatado. Sin embargo, Inuyasha tenía una mirada resoluta*. No era un hombre de los que se quedaran a un lado mientras su familia estaba en peligro.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? —le susurró ella, acariciándole los hombros.

Él respondió inclinándose y besándola. Fue como si absorbiera fuerza de ella, como si necesitara aquel último contacto. Su boca fue suave, y le rozó los bordes del corazón. No había ningún motivo para besar a aquel hombre, ni para darle razones para pensar que podían estar juntos. Cuando su padre fuera a buscarla, ella tendría que marcharse con el duque y casarse con el hombre que él le eligiera.

Sin embargo, mientras recibía el beso de Inuyasha y respondía a su necesidad con la de ella, se negó a sentir culpabilidad. Él había aguantado mucho, y había conservado la fuerza ante el sufrimiento. El saber que Inuyasha la deseaba, y que ella sentía el mismo deseo, era suficiente. Cualquiera de los dos podía morir aquel día.

Inuyasha la abrazó, y ella sintió su protección. No la abandonaría, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. Kagome respiró profundamente.

—Deberíamos reunirnos con las mujeres y los niños. Hay que ayudar a cuidar a los pequeños —le dijo.

Entonces, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la torre. Cuando se reunieron con los demás, Kagome bajó con él por el pasadizo secreto que había bajo la fortaleza. Por el momento, se esconderían de los invasores. Y si ocurría lo peor, ella sabía que él iba a defenderla hasta su último aliento.

Inuyasha y Sango llevaron al sótano a todo el mundo. Allí reinaba un olor a tierra húmeda, y él sintió el miedo de las mujeres y los niños que estaban a su espalda. Sin embargo, él tenía una sensación de calma. Cuando encontrara un arco, podría derribar a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a atacar a las mujeres. Y si moría aquel día, por lo menos mantendría a salvo a Kagome.

Tenía el sabor de sus labios en la boca. Todavía no podía creer que ella le hubiera permitido que volviera a tocarla. Ella le había abierto sus brazos hasta que sus pensamientos habían ido mucho más allá. Por Dios, lo que daría por poder pasar una sola noche dándole placer. Aquella mujer, que le había proporcionado una salida de la oscuridad, hacía que quisiera seguir vivo.

Percibió el olor acre del humo segundos después de que Sango se diera cuenta. Los invasores le habían prendido fuego a la torre, y en poco tiempo, las llamas se extenderían hasta el sótano.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo ella, mirándolo con espanto—. Tenemos que evacuar a los demás.

Inuyasha se movió para inspeccionar aquel sótano. Estaba seguro de que su hermano mayor tendría armas escondidas en algún rincón. Por fin, las encontró. Había dos arcos con flechas y una ballesta, algunos cuchillos y una espada.

Él tomó uno de los arcos y un carcaj de flechas. Aunque todavía tenía la espada que le había dado Sesshomaru, prefería luchar a distancia, porque no tenía resistencia en aquel momento.

Su hermano pequeño, Shippo, que solo tenía catorce años, estaba agobiado ante la lucha, pero había accedido a ayudar a defender a las mujeres y a los niños. Inuyasha salió de la oscuridad y le tendió un arco y más flechas a su hermano. Cuando Sango intentó quitarle el arma, Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y agarró con fuerza el arco.

Él vio en sus ojos la falta de confianza.

— ¿Puedes defendernos?

Inuyasha asintió con firmeza, y Sango retrocedió, como si todavía sintiera cautela hacia él. Inuyasha no reaccionó, porque ella iba a comprobar muy pronto cuánta era su destreza.

Kagome reunió a las mujeres mientras Shippo despejaba la salida. Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y sintió la piel fría de la suya. La sujetó durante un momento, intentando transmitirle las palabras que tenía atrapadas dentro. _"Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte"_.

Ella se ruborizó y asintió.

—Lo sé.

Permaneció a su lado mientras avanzaban hacia la salida. La luz del sol se reflejó en el agua de lluvia que había dentro de la zanja. Tendrían que cruzar aquel foso de agua y subir la colina opuesta para llegar al refugio de los árboles y al escondite del bosque.

Cuando Sango comenzó a caminar, Kagome la detuvo.

—Yo conozco el camino hacia tu casa, Sango. Iré primero y los dirigiré; si quieres, puedes ayudar a Rin a reunir a los demás. Yo no los conozco tan bien como tú.

Inuyasha se colgó el carcaj de flechas de un hombro. Aunque entendía el deseo de ayudar de Kagome, no iba a permitir que fuera a ningún sitio sin él.

Tomó una flecha del carcaj, mientras Sango volvía al almacén de armas y tomaba la ballesta. La joven estaba pálida de miedo, pero Inuyasha admiró el hecho de que estuviera dispuesta a luchar.

El humo se hizo más espeso, y cuando los niños comenzaron a toser, Rin tomó a sus hijas y se las colocó en las caderas, mientras las mujeres se reunían. Kagome continuó hasta la parte delantera del pasadizo, pero Inuyasha se mantuvo a su lado con la flecha tensada en el arco.

Al salir del túnel, él estudió atentamente lo que le rodeaba. No había soldados en aquella parte de la fortaleza, ni tampoco delante de ellos, en el bosque.

Inuyasha le hizo una señal a Shippo para indicarle que podía cruzar el agua y situarse al otro lado de la zanja. Estando los dos armados en aquellas posiciones, podrían proteger a los demás desde todos los ángulos.

Su hermano menor obedeció, y Sango bajó hacia el agua junto a Kagome. Inuyasha mantuvo el arco tensado y vigiló atentamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a las mujeres atravesar la zanja, seguidas por el perro de Sango. El animal no parecía ansioso por aquel éxodo, e Inuyasha interpretó como una buena señal el hecho de que el enemigo todavía no hubiera llegado a aquella parte de la fortaleza. Miroku y Sesshomaru debían de tenerlos muy ocupados luchando en la fortaleza principal.

—Ve a refugiarte entre los árboles —le dijo Sango a Kagome mientras dejaba la ballesta en el suelo—. Yo me quedaré con Shippo y ayudaré a las mujeres a salir de la zanja.

Inuyasha la miró, y ella se volvió hacia él una última vez. Él atesoró aquella imagen en la mente; si moría aquella noche, por lo menos habría visto el cielo.

Mientras el resto de las mujeres huían con sus hijos, Inuyasha solo pudo mantener la posición hasta que Kagome desapareció en el bosque. Retomó su lugar junto al foso, con el arco preparado para disparar. Le temblaban las manos. No era miedo; era la pura impaciencia que se había apoderado de él.

El perro de Sango comenzó a ladrar, e Inuyasha se giró y apuntó a los soldados que aparecieron. Esperó a que el soldado se acercara y soltó la flecha. Acertó en el rostro del hombre; demasiado alto.

Volvió a disparar y le atravesó el corazón a otro soldado, que cayó fulminado al suelo.

Hubo un ligero movimiento que captó su atención y, mientras preparaba otra flecha, vio que Kagome lo estaba observando desde los árboles. No sabía si era para darle las gracias, o para despedirse de él en silencio, pero Inuyasha la miró y le prometió que la defendería.

Su hermano Shippo le gritó para avisarlo, e Inuyasha lanzó otra flecha. Algunos otros hombres consiguieron cruzar a la orilla opuesta, y el niño sucumbió al pánico y disparó demasiado pronto. La flecha se clavó en el suelo, pero antes de que su hermano echara a correr, Inuyasha envió una lluvia de flechas hacia los soldados, que fueron desplomándose uno a uno.

Dejó la mente en blanco para abstraerse de la lucha y la muerte que había a su alrededor, y se concentró tan solo en la amenaza. Por primera vez en su vida podía defender a su clan. Con su arco ya no era menos que sus hermanos, sino igual a ellos. No importaba que no pudiera hablar, solo que pudiera utilizar un arma.

En aquello tenía un propósito. Y en poco tiempo, todas las mujeres y los niños estarían en el bosque, a salvo de lo peor de la lucha.

Inuyasha oyó el gruñido del guardián de la torre mientras Sango sacaba a la última de las mujeres del agua. Él siguió mirando con suma atención a su alrededor, y vio a sus hermanos Miroku y Sesshomaru aproximándose a la carrera.

Miroku cruzó el agua y ayudó a su esposa a ascender por el talud. Después la abrazó.

Al verlos, Inuyasha los envidió, porque él también deseaba estar con Kagome y poder asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Vio una lluvia de chispas de fuego ante él, y oyó un estallido y el grito de su hermano.

— ¡Inuyasha, al suelo!

Él se tiró al foso justo cuando la torre se desmoronaba. El agua estaba tan helada que lo dejó entumecido, pero consiguió nadar hasta la otra orilla y salir del foso. Tenía el arco y las flechas empapadas, y tuvo que descansar de rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

Sango estaba empujando a Kagome hacia el bosque.

—No le va a pasar nada. Llévate a las mujeres hacia el risco, y yo te lo mandaré dentro de muy poco.

Inuyasha la miró. Ella estaba aferrada a Sango y no quería marcharse. Parecía que había empezado a llevarse a las mujeres, pero había vuelto al ver caer la torre.

Era como si se preocupara por él, pese al peligro que estaba corriendo.

Si él hubiera podido, lo habría dejado todo para llevársela de allí. Sin embargo, no tenía elección. Debía defender a su familia, y el único hogar que había tenido en su vida.

Miroku le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Por un momento, vio la gratitud en el rostro de su hermano.

—Gracias por defenderlos —dijo Miroku entre dientes, para que solo pudiera oírlo Inuyasha—. Y siento todos los días que has pasado prisionero. Me culpo por ello.

Aunque Inuyasha no podía responder, le apretó la mano a su hermano para perdonarlo. Después de lo que habían tenido que soportar, sabía que su hermano había hecho todo lo posible por liberarlo. Sango le sonrió con gratitud. Todavía estaba junto a su esposo.

Antes de que Shippo pudiera reunirse con las mujeres y los niños, Inuyasha le ofreció la espada. El niño necesitaba un arma, porque había gastado todas sus flechas. Shippo la tomó y desapareció en el bosque, justo cuando aparecían más soldados y los rodeaban.

Aunque Inuyasha quería comprobar que Kagome había escapado junto a su hermano pequeño, se obligó a no mirar atrás por miedo a llamar la atención de los soldados hacia allí.

Demasiado tarde.

Uno de los arqueros disparó varias flechas hacia el bosque antes de que Inuyasha pudiera derribarlo. No todas las mujeres habían llegado a la cima del risco, e Inuyasha se angustió por si alguna de ellas había caído herida.

Al pensar en Kagome tendida en el suelo, atravesada por una flecha, sintió una rabia oscura e intensa.

Miroku y Sesshomaru se separaron para enfrentarse a los hombres, con los escudos y las armas preparadas. Inuyasha siguió disparando a los arqueros enemigos, derribando a todos los que pudo, hasta que solo tuvo una flecha más.

Sesshomaru le tendió un escudo, pero él lo rechazó porque necesitaba ambas manos para manejar el arco. Los enemigos los superaban en número, y él no vio ninguna salida.

Sango se mantuvo aferrada a Miroku mientras sus enemigos esperaban la orden de matar. Inuyasha mantuvo el arco preparado, con la esperanza de poder matar a Zankoku-sa o a Akuyaku con su última flecha.

Sin embargo, aunque lo consiguiera, no podía ignorar la verdad: aquel era el día de su muerte.

* * *

Kagome se retorció las manos, con el corazón acelerado. Aunque había conseguido llegar al bosque y alejarse de la batalla, regresó a observar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Eligió un lugar aislado cerca del límite del bosque y esperó allí, atenazada de miedo, mientras Lord Zankoku-sa y Lord Akuyaku se acercaban. Se preguntó si podría rogarle a Zankoku-sa que les perdonara la vida. ¿Sería posible que él le concediera aquella petición?

No. Ella había huido con los Taisho y había traicionado a su prometido. Aunque tal vez el Conde quisiera desposarse con ella, Kagome no confiaba en que liberara a los demás. Y menos a Inuyasha.

Estaba horrorizada; Zankoku-sa había atacado a aquel clan por su culpa. Si ella se hubiera quedado atrás, no habría muerto ninguno de aquellos hombres.

Kagome dio un paso hacia Inuyasha, pero antes de poder salir de entre los árboles, Miroku explotó de furia. Comenzó a blandir la espada y a derribar a hombre tras hombre, con Sesshomaru a su espalda, protegiéndolo.

Lucharon en defensa propia y, en mitad de la batalla, Inuyasha tomó el arco de uno de los arqueros que habían muerto. Disparó una lluvia de flechas mientras caminaba hacia el bosque, directamente hacia ella.

Kagome no se movió. No entendía por qué estaba alejándose de sus hermanos. Cuando él llegó a su lado, le quitó el velo y lo dejó caer, y tiró de ella para que subiera a un terreno más alto. De repente, Kagome se dio cuenta de que el color blanco la había hecho visible desde abajo. Y, en aquel punto de observación todavía estaba al alcance de sus flechas.

—No puedes dejarlos solos —le dijo a Inuyasha, mirando a Miroku, a Sesshomaru y a Sango—. Te necesitan.

Con una expresión dura, Inuyasha subió a un peñasco y tensó el arco. Volvió a descargar una lluvia de flechas sobre el enemigo, y derribó a muchos hombres.

Kagome se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que lo había acusado de cobardía, cuando él solo se estaba colocando en una posición desde la que pudiera defenderlos mejor.

—He malinterpretado la situación —le dijo—. Siento lo que he dicho.

Inuyasha le señaló hacia la parte superior del risco, dándole en silencio la orden de que se reuniera con las demás mujeres. Ella lo entendió, pero vaciló, porque no quería dejarlo atrás.

—Gracias por defenderme —le susurró.

Él bajó el arco. Entonces, ella tomó el velo del suelo y se lo ató al brazo para que le protegiera del arco. Él le cubrió la mano con la suya, y el calor de su piel la reconfortó. Inuyasha le apretó la mano para despedirse de ella. Kagome no sabía lo que iba a ocurrirles, pero le devolvió el gesto.

De repente oyeron acercarse a unos caballos, y Kagome vio a dos ejércitos de hombres. Al darse cuenta de que el duque Shōrai había llegado por fin, sintió una gran alegría.

Hizo ademán de bajar por la colina, pero Inuyasha la agarró del brazo.

—Es mi padre —le explicó ella—. Tengo que ir a verlo.

Tenía que llegar a tiempo junto al duque para convencerlo de que salvara a los Taisho.

Ella dio otro paso hacia delante, pero algo hizo que se diera la vuelta de nuevo. Inuyasha tenía el arco colgado de un brazo, y la miraba con reserva. Le hizo una señal para que continuara su camino, indicándole que él no iba a detenerla. Sin embargo, Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

Cuando ella se reuniera con su padre, todo volvería a ser igual que antes. Estaría a salvo con su familia, pero seguramente, no volvería a ver a Inuyasha.

Se entristeció mucho, aunque siempre había sabido que lo que hubiera entre ellos no iba a durar mucho. Iba a convertirse en recuerdos agridulces.

—Nunca te olvidaré —susurró, y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto de despedida.

Inuyasha tensó el arco en cuanto Kagome salió del bosque, con la intención de disparar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella. Dos de los guardias de su padre la escoltaron mientras ella les hablaba señalando a los Taisho, como si quisiera que intervinieran.

Inuyasha se agachó con el arco mientras observaba a los hombres. Akuyaku todavía estaba vivo, pero Zankoku-sa estaba tendido en el suelo. Miroku había terminado con él.

Debería haberse sentido aliviado al pensar que Kagome ya no tendría que casarse con el Conde. Sin embargo, sentía ira y resentimiento por el hecho de que hubiera sido Miroku, y no él, quien hubiera hecho justicia. Hubiera querido ser él quien la liberara.

Y más aún, quería ocupar el lugar que había dejado vacante el Conde; quería convertirse en el marido de Kagome. Acarició el velo que ella le había atado al brazo, y la suavidad de la tela le recordó a ella.

" _Nunca te olvidaré"_.

Inuyasha no lo creía. En cuanto volviera a Francia, su padre le arreglaría un matrimonio con otro noble. Ella se casaría con ese hombre, le daría hijos y tendría una vida diferente. Una vida en la que él no estaría incluido.

Inuyasha vio que le llevaban un caballo a Kagome, y vio a sus hermanos negociar la tregua mientras los hombres de Akuyaku se retiraban, y Sango hablaba con el duque. Tal y como él había esperado, Kagome se marchó con su padre. El sol del atardecer hizo brillar su pelo.

Y él supo que no iba a volver a verla.

* * *

Vocabulario:

-Subrepticio: Oculto, encubierto, furtivo, discreto, escondido, cauteloso.

-Resoluto: Resuelto, decidido, determinado, firme.

* * *

OMG! Buen final para el capitulo de hoy, y ahora... qué va a pasar? (no me maten xD)

Si les gustó dejen un review, si tengo nuevas lectoras o lectores me gustaría saberlo, háganse presentes :)

Nos leemos el lunes.

Les dejo un beso. Y que tengan una bonita semana.

Bye :D


	4. Cuatro

Hola! Hoy es lunes y toca actualizar esta historia que tanto me gusta...

He pensado en otra adaptación, un libro que leí hace un tiempo. La historia es perfecta para Inuyasha como protagonista, pero en marzo vuelvo a clases y no creo tener el tiempo para hacerlo... tal vez en mis próximas vacaciones :/

A mis lectoras;

 **Amore:** Me alegro de que te gustara el beso. Me alaga que digas que escribo bien, pero esta adaptación está hecha tal como estaba el libro (he leído varias adaptaciones en FF y al buscar los libros originales me di cuenta de que son iguales y solo cambian pequeños detalles), cambié nombres de lugares, personas y las descripciones de los personajes para que encajaran con los personajes de Inuyasha, en su mayoría (?)... tal vez modifiqué algunos párrafos que estaban mal traducidos (en verdad sí lo hice xD), pero no es mucho lo que yo escribí. Bueno, solo quería aclarar ese punto porque no quiero hacerme pasar por la dueña de la historia, yo solo soy la adaptadora. En mi perfil puedes ver otras historias, una de Inuyasha y otra de DC que sí son creaciones completamente mías. Ahora, a mi parecer, y por lo que me han dicho desde que iba al colegio, tengo buena redacción, por lo que leí un poco de lo que escribe tu hermana y la verdad solo le recomendaría revisar su ortografía y su puntuación. Uff... eso :D (Espero no haberte aburrido)

 **Nena Taisho:** La idea del glosario nació mientras leía la historia para buscar los personajes y todo eso... tuve que parar un par de veces para buscar las palabras y quise facilitarles la lectura ;D

 **Takarai-Arii:** Cuando leí la historia la primera vez pensé lo mismo, no es forma de terminar un capítulo. Y lo de los nombres... suele suceder jajaja, por eso los tengo todos en un drive, así no olvido los que ya leí. Hablar para el lemon? Yo me preguntaba lo mismo a esta altura del libro y tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo... muajaja ;P

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

 **Importante:** Decidí no compartir el nombre de la autora del libro hasta el final de la historia, así que tendrán que esperar para saber de quién es xD

 **Advertencias:** Bien, para quienes leyeron mi primer fic (Passionate Encounter), no debería extrañarles que haya situaciones sexuales en esta historia, pero aviso de todas formas para hacer las cosas bien. (Aunque más adelante, no ahora). También hay referencia a daño psicológico y físico hacia "esclavos". (No me gusta esa palabra)

Este capitulo no necesitaba, según yo, el glosario.

Ahora, a leer...

* * *

 _Verano, 1306_

El lazo azul estaba tan descolorido que se había vuelto gris, y tenía los bordes deshilachados.

—Estás sufriendo por estar separado de Kagome, ¿verdad?— le había preguntado la esposa de su hermano, Rin, hacía pocos meses—. Estoy segura de que le parecería romántico que fueras a buscarla y te fugaras con ella.

¿Romántico? Inuyasha no sabía de dónde se había sacado Rin aquella idea, pero él no tenía nada que ofrecerle a la hija de un duque. El duque lo asesinaría en el mismo momento en que lo viera. Para transmitirle lo que estaba pensando a su cuñada, se dibujó una línea sobre el cuello.

—Sí, puede que su padre te matara, —dijo ella con una sonrisa, y añadió—: Pero morirías feliz.

A él se le escapó una carcajada. Aquel sonido inesperado lo llenó de asombro, y se tocó la garganta con incredulidad.

—Volverás a hablar —predijo Rin—. Y creo que tendrías un motivo más poderoso para hacerlo si vas a buscarla.

Los pasados meses habían sido frustrantes, porque no había recuperado el habla pese al tiempo que había tenido para curarse y para practicar. Había hecho todo lo que había podido, pero por mucho que lo intentara, las palabras permanecían atrapadas en su interior. Y los demás miembros del clan lo evitaban, lo trataban como si tuviera una malformación.

Y era cierto. Lo habían torturado y lo habían dejado al límite de la muerte una y otra vez, pero las pesadillas deberían haber cesado ya. Sin embargo, habían empeorado hasta tal punto que ya no podía conciliar el sueño.

Su mente se estaba deteriorando, y cuando más luchaba contra los recuerdos, más ira sentía. Odiaba su vida y su falta de propósitos. La cautividad había sido su forma de vida durante tanto tiempo, que no sabía qué hacer con la libertad, ni tampoco sabía cómo adaptarse a una vida sin poder hablar.

Cada día que pasaba se aislaba más de su familia, porque no podía comunicarse con ellos. La furia hervía dentro de él, y la frustración dominaba todos los segundos del día.

Sango decidió hablar con él. Lo llevó aparte con una actitud calmada y firme.

—La venganza no te ha dado paz, ¿verdad? —. Él se quedó mirándola fijamente, y ella tomó una flecha de su carcaj antes de continuar.

—Has luchado a nuestro lado durante estos meses. Ayudaste a salvar a la hija de Rin cuando se la llevaron. Pero noto la ira que te tiene dominado. Cada día es más fuerte.

Entonces, sus ojos castaños se llenaron de tristeza, y su voz se suavizó.

—Echas de menos a Kagome, ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras le atravesaron el corazón como una flecha. Kagome era la única persona que nunca lo había tratado como si tuviera un retraso mental, o como si no fuera un ser humano completo. Para ella, él era el guerrero que quería ser.

Sin embargo, Kagome había vuelto a la vida que llevaba antes de conocerlo a él. A la vida que se merecía.

—Kagome se preocupó por ti durante todo el tiempo que permaneciste cautivo —dijo Sango—. Si estás tan ciego como para no poder ver lo que sentía por ti, y no luchas para conseguirla, entonces te mereces perderla.

Le entregó la flecha, y le ordenó:

—O vas a buscarla, o dejas de enfadarte así.— Aquellas palabras las pronunció con una sonrisa que demostraba una mezcla de su amor filial por él y de su propia frustración.

Tenía razón. Él había permitido que Kagome se marchara sin la más mínima protesta. Eso era propio de un cobarde, y él no era ningún cobarde. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a convencer a la hija de un duque de que se emparejara con él? Era como intentar bajar la luna.

Pero la sugerencia que le había hecho Rin, la de que se fugara con ella, cada vez le parecía más posible, aunque no supiera si Kagome iba a estar dispuesta a separarse de su familia y renunciar a la riqueza de la que había disfrutado durante toda su vida. Y la sugerencia de Sango le había dado un propósito. Podía dejar de pasearse por Sengoku, sintiéndose como un león enjaulado debido a su incapacidad de hablar. Aunque la suya fuera una meta imposible, la idea de ver otra vez a Kagome aplacó la ira que sentía.

Así pues, comenzó la búsqueda.

* * *

Inuyasha se protegió los ojos del sol con la mano, mientras miraba hacia el bosque que había bajo él. Se extendía durante kilómetros y rodeaba el castillo de Shikon, que se erguía entre colinas.

Él nunca había ido a aquella parte de Escocia, pero había oído decir que aquellas tierras pertenecían al duque Shōrai, que las había heredado de sus antepasados normandos. Tenía unas torres altas y cuadradas, y unas almenas imponentes provistas de matacanes.

Al ver las posesiones del duque, Inuyasha sintió un vacío helado. Aquel no era su sitio, y las dudas pusieron en peligro su valor. Guió a su caballo Goliath hacia el bosque, pensando en acampar allí, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse; dependía de si Kagome estaba allí o no, y de si ella quería verlo.

A medida que avanzaba, el arbolado era más espeso, y su caballo tenía más dificultades para continuar el camino. Cuando estaba a punto de atardecer, encontró un pequeño arroyo y acampó a su orilla.

La inseguridad lo invadió mientras postergaba el momento de ir a verla. Tal vez su presencia no fuera bien recibida. Posiblemente era mejor pasar un día observándola en su castillo para asegurarse de que era feliz y estaba a salvo. Además, aunque se acercara a ella, no podía hablar, ni explicarle el motivo de su presencia allí. Ella no iba a entender que, durante los últimos meses lo había obsesionado, lo había atormentado en todos sus recuerdos.

Al anochecer, Inuyasha se acercó al límite del bosque y estudió el castillo y sus defensas. La edificación estaba rodeada por un foso, y tenía unas gruesas murallas de piedra, más altas que un hombre. A cada lado de la entrada había una torre muy vigilada. Prestó atención y escuchó el sonido de… ¿la música?

Inuyasha llevaba tanto tiempo sin oír música que el sonido lo atrajo. Avanzó agachado, escondiéndose en la oscuridad, hasta que llegó a un lugar de la muralla en el que había una grieta por la que podía mirar. Dentro del castillo, hombres y mujeres celebraban una fiesta y bebían cerveza entre charlas y risas. Inuyasha apoyó la mejilla en la piedra mientras observaba la escena.

También hacía muchos años que él no tenía nada que celebrar, y ver a la gente con sus rostros sonrientes hizo que anhelara formar parte de la fiesta. Sobre todo, al ver una figura familiar.

Kagome llevaba el pelo cubierto por un velo que giraba mientras ella bailaba con el resto de la gente. Inuyasha vio a hombres bailando a su alrededor y se sintió posesivo.

Verla después de tantos meses fue como un bálsamo para su ánimo. Tenía que entrar y calmar la necesidad que llevaba atormentándolo desde la última vez que había estado con ella.

El destino lo ayudó, porque un grupo de personas se acercó al puente levadizo. Inuyasha se alejó de su escondite y se puso la capucha de la capa. Después se mezcló con los aldeanos y entró al castillo junto a ellos.

Kagome estaba bailando con las demás mujeres, pero sus movimientos tenían menos energía, como si no quisiera estar allí. Él se bebió su imagen, su rostro, su forma de moverse.

La música se hizo más calmada, y Kagome se alejó de la danza con la cara enrojecida por el ejercicio y se apoyó en la muralla.

Inuyasha no apartó los ojos de ella mientras se movía entre la multitud, alejado de la luz de las antorchas. Y, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, la dulzura de su olor le atravesó el alma. Si pudiera quedarse a su sombra para toda la vida, sería suficiente para él.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. Aunque podía haberse quitado la capucha para que ella lo viera, se había dado cuenta de que el duque estaba vigilando a su hija.

Ella se abrazó la cintura y dio un paso hacia la gente. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que iba a perder la oportunidad, pero no podía decir nada para avisarle. Sin embargo, necesitaba decirle que estaba allí.

Antes de que ella se alejara, Inuyasha le puso el lazo en la palma de la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Él estaba allí. Había ido a buscarla. Kagome se aferró al lazo durante toda la noche. No sabía por qué había ido Inuyasha hasta Shikon, pero su llegada había servido para sacarla de la desolación.

Desde que había vuelto a casa, no había podido olvidar a Inuyasha Taisho. Aquel escocés fiero y silencioso se había adueñado de sus sueños y de sus recuerdos. No podía olvidar sus besos ni el calor de su piel.

—Kagome —le dijo su padre a la mañana siguiente, en la mesa del desayuno—. Me marcho mañana a Inglaterra. Voy a acompañar al Conde de Yūjō hasta aquí para celebrar vuestra boda.

Ella asintió mientras disimulaba su decepción. Sin embargo, su padre notó su descontento.

—Sé que estos últimos meses han sido difíciles. Pero no te preocupes, este matrimonio será bueno para ti, _ma petite_ —continuó el duque—. El Conde tiene posesiones por esta zona, además de en Inglaterra e Irlanda. Cuenta con el favor del rey inglés, y sé con certeza que es un hombre digno de ser tu esposo. Deberías estar satisfecha.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera, padre?

—Una quincena, más o menos —dijo él, y la tomó de la mano en un gesto de afecto—. Dejo a suficientes guardas para que te protejan. Y pronto vivirás en Inglaterra y serás la señora de tu propio castillo —añadió con una sonrisa, creyendo que eso era todo lo que siempre había querido su hija.

No tenía motivo para pensar otra cosa. Era cierto que antes, ella deseaba dirigir su propio hogar con un esposo fuerte a su lado. Tenía planeado ser una buena esposa y tener hijos.

Sin embargo, todo había cambiado desde que había pasado una temporada con los Taisho. Pese al peligro y a la horrible batalla, ella había roto la pantalla de cristal que protegía su vida, y se había convertido en una mujer valiente. En una mujer que había aprovechado la oportunidad de huir de Zankoku-sa.

Cuando su padre la había llevado de nuevo a Shikon, esperaba recuperar su antigua vida. Sin embargo, el pasado no se lo había permitido. No podía dejar de soñar con el guerrero que había atravesado sus defensas y la había despertado.

Y él había vuelto.

Sabía poco de Inuyasha Taisho, y tampoco sabía lo que él podía pensar de ella, pero sentía una necesidad abrumadora de volver a verlo.

—Esta mañana vamos a ir a cazar —le dijo su padre con una mirada afectuosa—. Quiero pasar un buen rato con mi hija pequeña antes de que sea una mujer casada y se marche —explicó. Después llamó a un sirviente y le ordenó que prepararan los caballos—. Mientras yo esté ausente, no quiero que salgas de las murallas del castillo, ¿entendido?

— _Oui, mon père_.

—También quiero que pases el tiempo cosiendo o rezando —añadió—. No te preocupes con las cuestiones domésticas. He convenido con Lady Kikyo que sea ella quien supervise a los sirvientes y te guíe durante mi ausencia.

Kagome tuvo que contener un gruñido. La hermana de su madre, Kikyo, tenía un sentimiento de superioridad que a ella no le gustaba. Sin duda, los quince días siguientes iban a ser un ejercicio de paciencia.

—Obedécele, Kagome —insistió el duque. Pese a que tenía diecinueve años, él seguía tratándola como si tuviera siete. Kagome controló su frustración y se levantó de la mesa sin terminar el desayuno. Antes de marcharse, respondió como él esperaba.

—Si es tu deseo, padre…

La expresión del duque se volvió de aprobación, y la despidió con un gesto de la mano.

—Ahora vete, y dentro de una hora saldremos a cabalgar juntos.

* * *

Encontró a su padre esperándola junto a los establos. Él sonrió al verla.

—Los demás se reunirán enseguida con nosotros para cazar. Si te apetece, podemos adelantarnos para dar un paseo juntos.

Eso significaba que quería hablar con ella en privado. Kagome asintió. Ambos montaron a caballo y salieron por las puertas de la muralla.

Ella llevaba dentro del corpiño el lacito que le había dado Inuyasha la noche anterior. Estaba deseando volver a verlo, y no dejaba de preguntarse por qué habría vuelto. Miró a su alrededor, entre los árboles. ¿Estaría cerca?

El duque la llevó por el perímetro del bosque hasta los prados. Cuando llegaron, le sugirió:

— ¿Te apetece echar una carrera? Te doy una pequeña ventaja.

Ella sonrió.

—No necesito ventaja. Puedo ganar sin ella. Al oír su desafío, su padre sonrió también.

— ¿Qué quieres apostar? ¿Un vestido de seda, o un collar con una piedra del color de tus ojos? ¿O una capa forrada de piel, para que te abrigue durante el invierno?

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. No necesitaba lujos, y menos cuando él ya le había dado todas aquellas cosas en el pasado.

—Un favor que me concederás en el momento que yo elija —le pidió. Después le preguntó—: ¿Y qué quieres tú, si ganas?

—Que me hagas una visita de vez en cuando. Tus hermanas casi nunca vienen a verme ya —dijo él, y durante un momento, Kagome vio la soledad en sus ojos. Su padre había perdido a su madre hacía años y no había vuelto a casarse, aunque no era tan inocente como para pensar que no había tenido compañía femenina durante todo aquel tiempo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. Cuando tú quieras, comenzamos.

—Hasta la playa —dijo él, señalando hacia la costa, en la distancia.

El duque alzó la mano mientras la miraba para asegurarse de que ella estaba preparada. Entonces, en cuanto bajó el brazo, ambos salieron corriendo a través de los prados. Kagome se inclinó hacia delante y se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba refrenando al caballo para dejar que ella le sacara ventaja. Aunque a él le gustaba montar tanto como a ella, siempre había sido indulgente y había querido que le ganara.

Igual que siempre le había dado lo que deseaba, ya fuera un vestido, o un monedero lleno de oro. Ella lo había adorado cuando era niña, y creía que su propósito en la vida era cumplir todos los deseos de su padre. Sin embargo, durante aquellos últimos meses se había sentido inquieta debido a algunas decisiones que él había tomado. Ya no era el padre benevolente a quien siempre había obedecido sin objetar.

De repente, sintió el impulso de desafiarlo de nuevo. En el último momento, justo antes de ganar la carrera, Kagome tiró de las riendas y detuvo al caballo en seco. Su padre la pasó a todo galope.

El duque hizo girar la montura y la miró con sorpresa.

—Has hecho trampa.

—Sí, padre —dijo ella, y sonrió con picardía—. Pero no niegues que tú ibas a hacer lo mismo.

Él se encogió de hombros y se acercó.

—Un padre tiene derecho a concederle un favor a su amada hija, ¿no es así?

Ella le tomó la mano.

—Supongo que tendré que venir a visitarte a Francia, después de casarme.

—Te tomo la palabra —dijo él.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que en sus ojos había una sombra de preocupación.

— ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado? —le preguntó—. Me estás ocultando algo.

Él suspiró, y la guió de nuevo hacia el castillo, para reunirse con los demás.

—No es nada importante. El Conde de Yūjō es buen amigo del rey. Estoy seguro de que te concederá todos los deseos que puedas tener.

Sonrió, pero su sonrisa no tenía sinceridad, y eso inquietó a Kagome. Mientras volvían para reunirse con la partida de caza, tuvo que controlar la ansiedad por no saber qué era lo que no le estaba diciendo su padre. Y, aunque continuó cabalgando con los demás, estaba distraída, y no tenía ningún interés por la caza.

— ¡Un jabalí! —gritó uno de los hombres mientras señalaba hacia el bosque.

Los jinetes apresuraron el paso, pero Kagome se quedó atrás. Prefería que los cazadores se encargaran de aquella bestia agresiva. Cuando su padre y una docena de hombres se hubieron alejado, Kagome permaneció en el límite del bosque. Como todos estaban tan concentrados, nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

Entonces oyó el crujido de las hojas y las ramas, e hizo girar el caballo. A Kagome se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver al jabalí corriendo directamente hacia ella.

Dios Santo… Espoleó al caballo para internarse en el bosque e intentar huir. Sin embargo, el animal se asustó y se encabritó, y ella tuvo que luchar por no caer de la silla.

Las flechas atravesaron el aire y se clavaron en el jabalí. Kagome se quedó mirándolas, y al ver las plumas negras de cuervo, sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Entonces, de repente, algo cayó del árbol que estaba tras ella, y aterrizó en la grupa de su caballo. El hombre la rodeó con los brazos e hizo que el caballo galopara para alejarse del grupo. Ella no gritó, porque sabía cuál era la identidad de aquel hombre encapuchado.

Cuando el bosque se volvió tan espeso que el caballo ya no podía avanzar más, él desmontó y la ayudó a bajar al suelo. Kagome vio, bajo la sombra de la capucha, los ojos dorados del hombre con el que había soñado durante aquellos últimos meses.

—Inuyasha —susurró. No podía creer que fuera él.

Él no dijo nada. La tomó de la mano, y caminó durante un kilómetro y medio para adentrarse más y más en el bosque. A Kagome no le importó que los demás la echaran en falta. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en el hombre que estaba con ella en aquel momento.

Cuando, por fin, se detuvo, ella vio los restos de un campamento y las cenizas de una hoguera. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera agacharse para avivar las brasas, ella lo abrazó. Él la estrechó con fuerza y escondió la cara en su pelo. Ella se derritió contra su cuerpo.

—Hace tanto tiempo… —susurró—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu familia?

Él le clavó la mirada, pero no respondió. Ella entendió que no había recuperado el habla.

Sin embargo, tenía su propio modo de hablar, un modo que a ella le resultaba cautivador.

Inuyasha le quitó el velo y deslizó las manos entre su pelo. Después, movió las palmas hacia sus hombros, y siguió hasta sus caderas. El calor de su contacto hizo que ella se estremeciera de deseo.

— ¿Por qué has venido? —le preguntó. Inuyasha no tuvo que responder. Aunque habían pasado varios meses, era como si las cosas no hubieran cambiado. Kagome le acarició la mejilla y se maravilló. Ya no tenía aspecto de haber pasado hambre. La cara se le había llenado. No había duda de que sus brazos eran fuertes, e irradiaba calma y seguridad. Seguía llevando el pelo largo, y algunos mechones oscuros le llegaban más allá de los hombros, como el escocés salvaje que era.

Aquel interés tan intenso que sentía por él despertó de nuevo. La asaltaron los pensamientos prohibidos sobre el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, y recordó el contacto con su boca y la necesidad que despertaba en ella.

De repente sintió timidez y se apartó de él. Entonces, Inuyasha se ocupó de reavivar el fuego. Aunque no podía quedarse demasiado, Kagome quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible.

Cuando las llamas ardían alegremente, ella se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído y le habló de lo ocurrido en aquellos meses.

—Mi padre me ha concertado un nuevo matrimonio —admitió—. Voy a casarme con el Conde de Yūjō.

Necesitaba que él lo supiera. Necesitaba ser completamente honesta con él. Al oír su confesión, Inuyasha se puso tenso. Tomó un tronco seco y lo echó al fuego. Kagome no sabía qué más podía decir, pero murmuró:

—Me alegro de que hayas venido. Yo… he pensado a menudo en ti.

El silencio de Inuyasha intensificó la tensión entre ellos. Sin voz, él no podía contarle nada del pasado, ni decirle lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento.

Ella intentó pensar en alguna otra cosa, pero solo pudo preguntarle:

— ¿Se te ha curado la espalda?

Inuyasha la miró con curiosidad, pero dejó el carcaj junto al el arco y se quitó la túnica.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, ella vio que sus cicatrices todavía tenían un tono rojizo, pero que se habían cerrado por completo. Le rozó la piel, y él se estremeció.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

Él negó con la cabeza, y le atrapó la mano para que lo acariciara de nuevo. Su piel era cálida, y resultaba áspera por las cicatrices, pero aquellas marcas de sufrimiento lo habían fortalecido. Cuando ella le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la carne, él se inclinó hacia su contacto, como si su roce lo estuviera sanando.

Ella movió los dedos por sus hombros, y después, por sus costillas. Entonces, a Inuyasha se le escapó una carcajada, como si le hubiera hecho cosquillas. Ella se quedó asombrada y murmuró:

—No sabía que pudieras hacer sonidos.

Se preguntó si eso significaba que, algún día, sería capaz de hablar. Y, si hablaba, qué le diría.

Inuyasha le tomó la mano y se la posó en la garganta sin apartar las manos de ella. Aquel contacto íntimo hizo que ella se sintiera azorada, pero se dio cuenta de que él quería algo de ella.

De repente, Inuyasha se puso la túnica de nuevo con una expresión estoica, y metió los dedos en una bolsa de cuero. Sacó una cadena de plata de la que colgaba un cristal del color de los zafiros. Kagome lo sostuvo en la palma de la mano, cautivada por los matices del colgante azul. Él se lo colgó del cuello, y la piedra descansó sobre el pecho de Kagome.

—Es precioso —dijo ella—. Lo ha hecho Rin, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Gracias —le dijo Kagome.

Acarició el colgante sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir. Sintió otro nudo en el estómago, y se atrevió a preguntarle de nuevo:

—Inuyasha, ¿por qué has venido?

Él la miró con la intensidad de un hombre que quería más de lo que ella podía darle. La tomó de la mano y la sujetó con delicadeza. Después abrió la palma y dejó que ella se retirara si quería.

Kagome vio la pregunta en sus ojos. La dejaría marchar, en aquel mismo instante, si esa era su elección. Ella solo tenía que alejarse.

Pensó en la noche en que él la había besado, y en el anhelo que le había provocado. No había sido capaz de olvidar aquellas emociones.

" _Tu padre ya ha decidido con quién vas a casarte. Inuyasha Taisho no tiene sitio en tu vida"_ , le dijo la voz de la lógica.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía que el resto de su vida iba a estar a merced de la voluntad de los otros. Aunque quería decirle a su padre que deseaba tomar sus propias decisiones, él nunca escuchaba sus opiniones. Simplemente, le recordaba que él quería lo mejor para ella. Y era difícil discutírselo, cuando le había dado tantas cosas.

—Tengo que volver con los demás — murmuró—. Me estarán buscando —dijo.

Las palabras sonaron tristes. Después de pronunciarlas, Kagome sospechó que Inuyasha se habría ido a la mañana siguiente, y sintió una profunda soledad.

Él bajó la mano. En su rostro no había ninguna emoción. Ella quería decir algo para que Inuyasha comprendiera el poco poder que tenía, pero se contuvo para no hacerle daño con la verdad.

Inuyasha la acompañó hacia los caballos, y a cada paso que daban, sentía que se le escapaba más y más. Aunque Kagome se había alegrado de verlo, los dos sabían que su sitio no era aquel.

Sin embargo, aceptó su decisión. Solo el hecho de haber tenido aquellos momentos a su lado era más de lo que había esperado. Era normal que su padre le hubiera elegido otro marido, alguien de sangre noble. Y si ella había decidido acceder al matrimonio, él no podía hacer nada.

Kagome agarró el colgante dentro del puño. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta con un nudo doloroso en la garganta. Tal vez lo mejor fuera dejarla marchar.

—Espera —dijo ella, con la voz temblorosa, y antes de que él pudiera alejarse un paso más, se acercó a él—. No quiero que te vayas.

Inuyasha sintió una gran esperanza; tal vez Kagome le concediera una oportunidad. Le acarició la mejilla, y Kagome se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó. Él la estrechó contra sí, y sus cuerpos casi se convirtieron en uno. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, e intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Kagome lo besó, y a él dejó de importarle cualquier otra cosa que no fuera aquel momento. La mujer con la que había soñado tanto tiempo estaba ante él, y quería atesorar aquel momento prohibido.

— ¿Volveré a verte? —murmuró ella.

Él asintió y señaló hacia el fuego, hacia su campamento. Ella podría acudir allí en cualquier momento; Inuyasha sabía que no era acertado ir a buscarla al castillo de su padre.

—Mi padre se marcha mañana, al amanecer, a Inglaterra —le dijo Kagome—. Intentaré venir después de que se vaya.

Mientras ella hacía aquella promesa, Inuyasha vio la sombra de la preocupación en su mirada, como si temiera que alguien pudiera averiguar su secreto. A él no le importaba eso, porque ella le había dado un ápice de esperanza.

Y por eso, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo.

* * *

Oh... me encanta, y ahora? A esperar hasta la próxima semana xD

Bien, tal vez no se hayan percatado, pero los nombres de los personajes tienen un significado, los busqué con el traductor de google así que no sé si están totalmente buenos, pero que se le va a hacer...

Ok, eso es todo por esta semana, espero que les guste y como siempre, espero sus reviews y los leo con mucho gusto.

Hasta la próxima semana.

Nos leemos.

Besos.

Bye :D


	5. Cinco

Ya es lunes! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Les agradezco sus reviews y espero que les siga gustando la historia.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

 **Importante:** Decidí no compartir el nombre de la autora del libro hasta el final de la historia, así que tendrán que esperar para saber de quién es xD

 **Advertencias:** Bien, para quienes leyeron mi primer fic (Passionate Encounter), no debería extrañarles que haya situaciones sexuales en esta historia, pero aviso de todas formas para hacer las cosas bien. (Aunque más adelante, no ahora). También hay referencia a daño psicológico y físico hacia "esclavos". (No me gusta esa palabra)

* * *

—Buenos días, Kagome —le dijo la hermana de su madre, Kikyo, mientras abría las contraventanas de su habitación para que entrara la luz de la mañana. Era una dama regordeta de pelo negro, como el suyo. Llevaba una cruz de plata colgada del cuello, entre los pechos, seguramente para llamar la atención sobre ellos—. Será mejor que te apresures para poder despedirte de tu padre. Se marcha para Inglaterra dentro de una hora.

Kagome se incorporó en la cama y murmuró una respuesta cortés, mientras su mente rememoraba la pesadilla que había tenido aquella noche. Se estaba retorciendo las manos bajo la manta, y tenía el corazón acelerado. Aunque solo había sido un sueño, contenía tanta realidad como para asustarla. En su visión estaba con Inuyasha, besándolo. Él la había tendido sobre la hierba y ella lo había abrazado.

Entonces, los hombres de su padre lo habían atrapado y lo habían matado por atreverse a tocarla.

El miedo se apoderó de ella, porque sabía que eso podía ocurrir con facilidad si no tenía cuidado. Verse con él y bajar la guardia eran dos peligros. Su padre nunca aceptaría a Inuyasha. Era un hombre salvaje y fiero, un guerrero que había tenido una vida tortuosa y la había superado. Sin embargo, no podía negar todo lo que él despertaba en ella. Quería verlo, lo deseaba profundamente, pero no sabía si ir al bosque o no.

—Te he traído la seda y el brocado, y las medidas del Conde —continuó su tía—. Puedes empezar a coser esta tarde.

— ¿A coser qué?

—La túnica nupcial de tu esposo —le recordó Lady Kikyo—. Tu padre desea que tu esposo conozca tus méritos. ¿Y qué mejor modo de conseguirlo que hacerle un traje nuevo, bordado por tus propias manos? Él se sentirá orgulloso de llevar algo que haya confeccionado su prometida —dijo la matrona, y con una sonrisa, comenzó a extender la seda en una mesa que había junto a la ventana—. Si trabajas todos los días, habrás terminado para cuando él llegue de Inglaterra. El duque no desea que te aburras en su ausencia.

En circunstancias normales, coser habría sido un modo muy agradable de pasar el día. Sin embargo, al pensarlo en aquel momento, tuvo ganas de gritar de frustración. Sospechaba que su padre había ideado aquello para tenerla encerrada en su habitación.

Pero ella tenía otros planes.

Kagome permitió a Lady Kikyo que la ayudara a vestirse.

—Cumpliré los deseos de mi padre, por supuesto —le dijo a su tía—. Pero después de que se marche, tenía pensado ir a montar a caballo.

—Eso no está permitido —respondió Kikyo, negando con la cabeza—. Tenemos órdenes de mantenerte a salvo dentro del castillo.

— ¿Como una prisionera? —murmuró Kagome.

Su tía se quedó confusa.

—Es por tu seguridad, Kagome. No queremos que te pierdas, ni que te secuestre un escocés —le dijo con un escalofrío—. No puedo imaginarme lo que has tenido que soportar con ellos.

Kagome no dijo nada, porque supuso que su tía no iba a entenderlo. Aunque ella solo había vivido con los Taisho pocos días después de la batalla contra Zankoku-sa y Akuyaku, ellos la habían aceptado como si fuera una más. Sango y Rin habían trabajado a su lado, casi como si fueran sus hermanas. Y la libertad había sido algo que no había experimentado nunca. Allí, en el castillo de su padre, casi no podía dar un paseo sin que alguno de los guardias de su padre la custodiara. Vivir así era asfixiante.

Su tía comenzó a parlotear otra vez, pero Kagome no oyó sus palabras. No pensaba en otra cosa que en encontrar el modo de poder estar fuera del castillo durante unas horas para verse con Inuyasha. Su mejor oportunidad sería el momento en el que partiera el duque.

—Vamos, Kagome —insistió su tía—. Tu padre te está esperando abajo. Querrá que le desees un buen viaje.

Ella tomó la mano de su tía y la siguió, echando un último vistazo a la seda y al brocado. Tenía que conseguir escapar de alguna manera.

* * *

Llegó a pie. A través de los árboles, el vestido de color azafrán de Kagome parecía una flor dorada que había brotado en el bosque. Inuyasha estaba esperándola junto a su caballo Goliath, y llevaba el arco y las flechas colgadas al hombro, para protegerlos de cualquier peligro.

Al verla, su pulso se aceleró. Se sentía dividido entre el impulso de llevársela sin más y el deseo de ganarse su corazón. Ella había cumplido la promesa de regresar, pero él no sabía lo que pensaba.

Aunque su precioso vestido dejaba bien claro que era la hija de un duque, al mirarla a la cara Inuyasha solo vio a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Estaba llena de belleza y de calma, y él no podía renunciar a ella.

Cuando Kagome llegó junto a él, Inuyasha tuvo que contener el deseo de abrazarla. Agarró con fuerza el arco y asintió a modo de saludo.

Kagome sonrió de manera vacilante.

—Buenos días.

Inuyasha le señaló el fuego y le preguntó, con gestos, si había desayunado ya. Ella vio los restos de la carne del jabalí que él había cazado, y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya he comido.

Kagome se retorció las manos y después se agarró la cadena de plata que llevaba al cuello. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba el colgante, escondido bajo la túnica. Lo había conservado.

Estaba nerviosa, pero él hizo un esfuerzo por no asustarla. Después de tantos meses, eran unos extraños otra vez. Iba a tardar un tiempo en volver a confiar en él.

Inuyasha le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, y le presentó a su caballo negro. Kagome acarició a Goliath, y el animal le empujó suavemente la mano con el hocico.

—Es un animal precioso —dijo ella. Miró a Inuyasha y se ruborizó de timidez. Entonces comenzó a murmurarle al animal mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, y se distrajo.

Parecía que no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Inuyasha se colocó entre ellos y le tomó la mano. Ella se asustó, y no era de extrañar. Él la había sacado del castillo y la había hecho entrar en el bosque. Tenía que hacer algo para que se relajara, para que entendiera que las cosas no habían cambiado entre ellos.

Se colocó su mano sobre el pelo y la arrastró sobre el cabello como si ella lo estuviera acariciando. Kagome sonrió.

—Tú no eres un caballo, Inuyasha —dijo.

Sin embargo, la tensión desapareció cuando a ella se le escapó una carcajada y él empujó su mano con la cabeza. Inuyasha le puso las manos en la cintura y la subió al caballo. Después montó tras ella.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Kagome. Él señaló hacia el norte del castillo. Quería alejarse para que los hombres de su padre no pudieran encontrarlos.

Kagome comenzó a protestar, pero él no le hizo caso y guio al animal por entre los árboles, hacia una pradera. Después de atravesarla, subieron por unas colinas hasta que llegaron a un lago pequeño y plateado. El caballo se detuvo a beber, e Inuyasha y Kagome desmontaron.

—Por un momento he temido que tuvieras pensado secuestrarme y llevarme a Sengoku — susurró ella, con una sonrisa furtiva.

" _¿Hubieras querido que lo hiciera?"_ , se preguntó él.

Al contrario que la mayoría de los hombres, él no podía decirle a Kagome palabras elogiosas ni contarle lo que pensaba. Tenía que apoyarse en sus actos para mostrarle lo que quería.

Posó de nuevo las manos en su cintura e intentó transmitirle que, si pudiera, se la llevaría consigo.

Después le acarició los brazos, como si fuera un amante, y ella se estremeció.

—No sé qué decirte —susurró.

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios. _"No digas nada en absoluto"._

Después se posó sus manos en el pecho, y ella extendió los dedos sobre su corazón.

—Creo que tus latidos son tan rápidos como los míos —admitió, y deslizó las manos hasta los hombros de Inuyasha.

Le acarició los brazos, y después volvió a subirlos hacia los hombros, explorándolo. Él no se movió en absoluto, y agradeció que ella le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Salvo que quería sentir sus manos sobre la piel desnuda.

—No debería estar aquí —murmuró Kagome—, pero no me importa.

A él tampoco. Su padre se había marchado, y tenían unas cuantas horas antes de que los demás comenzaran a buscarla. Para entonces, él ya la habría llevado a casa sana y salva.

Kagome le acarició el cuello y metió los dedos entre su pelo. Aquella caricia fue toda una tentación para él. Quería besarla y saborear la dulzura de su boca, y abandonarse a sus propios deseos. El placer que le proporcionaban sus manos era tan intenso que lo estaba llevando al límite. Pero entonces, con una sonrisa traviesa, ella lo acarició como había hecho antes con su caballo.

La respuesta de Inuyasha fue agarrarle las muñecas y conseguir el beso que quería. Tomó el control de su boca y le robó el aliento, y no le dio la oportunidad de escapar. Kagome no entendía el poder que tenía sobre él. Metió las manos entre su pelo y le apartó el velo hasta que pudo entrelazar los dedos con sus mechones de seda.

" _No juegues conmigo"_.

Ella tenía los labios hinchados y la respiración entrecortada. Sin embargo, ahora entendía que él no era uno de los hombres de su padre, que se conformaría con un flirteo o unas pequeñas caricias.

Kagome estaba pálida, pero no tenía miedo, solo un deseo que correspondía al de Inuyasha. Él no la había llevado allí para juguetear, pero tampoco iba a hacerle daño.

Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta una roca lisa que había sobre el lago. Allí se sentaron, bajo el sol de la mañana, que derramaba su luz y su calor.

—Esto es precioso —dijo ella mientras admiraba el agua plateada—. También había un lago cerca del castillo de mi padre, en Shōrai. Cuando era pequeña —añadió—, iba a ver nadar a mis hermanas. A mí me daba mucho miedo, y no me metía en el agua con ellas.

Él la miró con confusión, y ella explicó:

—Nunca aprendí a nadar.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha percibió el interés en sus ojos. Ella se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies descalzos en el agua.

—No está tan fría como yo pensaba.

Inuyasha la observó, preguntándose si confiaría en él. Estaban solos, sin nadie que pudiera interferir. Se quitó la túnica y se metió en el agua, sin preocuparse de que se le mojaran los pantalones de lana. Se situó delante de ella, con el agua por las rodillas, y le tendió la mano.

—No puedo meterme al agua —respondió Kagome—. Se me empaparía el vestido.

Él no la presionó, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, una especie de invitación para que se uniera a él.

—No sé si es buena idea —dijo Kagome al cabo de un segundo—. Soy muy cobarde.

Intentó sonreír, pero Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. Seguramente era miedo del agua, pero también podía ser miedo a acercarse más a él. Sobre todo, después del beso que acababa de robarle.

Entonces, él sonrió lentamente, con picardía. _"Ven conmigo, Kagome. Si te atreves"_.

Ella se recogió la falda del vestido y se puso en pie, mirándolo con cautela. Inuyasha hundió la mano en el agua y le salpicó. Kagome soltó un gritito y se echó a reír al sentir las gotas de agua en el cuello.

—No, no hagas eso. De verdad, no puedo. Entonces, Inuyasha unió las palmas de las manos y se las llenó de agua. Mirándola con picardía, permitió que aquella amenaza quedara suspendida entre ellos.

—No te atreverás.

Como respuesta, él le lanzó el agua, pero de tal modo que no le mojara el vestido.

Ella dio un salto hacia atrás, sin soltarse el vestido.

—Está bien. Me rindo —dijo con una carcajada. Él salió del agua, chorreando, y se acercó a ella.

Puso las manos húmedas sobre el cinturón bordado que ella llevaba en la cintura del vestido. Kagome se lo quedó mirando, y le cubrió las manos con las suyas mientras él desabrochaba el cinturón.

" _Confía en mí"_.

Ella palideció, pero él dejó caer el cinturón sobre la hierba y esperó a que ella tomara una decisión.

—Si todavía fuera una niña, no tendría importancia, ¿verdad? Podría nadar si quisiera.

Inuyasha asintió, y comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido.

—Mi-mi padre nunca permitió que lo intentara. Me dijo que no tenía la fuerza suficiente y que podía ahogarme.

Inuyasha percibió una lucha de sentimientos en su mirada, como si ella estuviera completamente indecisa. Él le puso las manos en la nuca, y ella se estremeció.

—Mi padre va a estar fuera quince días — continuó ella, de espaldas a Inuyasha—. Ha ido a buscar al hombre con el que voy a casarme.

Aquella confesión encendió los celos de Inuyasha y ensombreció su ánimo. Él había ido hasta allí para luchar por ella, para mostrarle otro destino, si ella lo quería. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que se casara con otro, si podía convencerla de lo contrario.

Ella se recogió el pelo sobre un hombro, dejando el cuello desnudo ante él.

— ¿Me ayudas a quitarme el vestido?

Él respondió posando las manos sobre su piel, dejando que ella sintiera su calidez. Lentamente, fue desatándole los lazos del vestido color azafrán, y después posó las manos sobre sus hombros, esperando a que ella le diera permiso. Entonces, Kagome alzó los brazos.

—Continúa —susurró ella—, pero déjame la camisa.

Él se arrodilló y tomó el bajo del vestido. Al levantarlo, rozó con las manos la cintura y la curva del pecho de Kagome. La camisa de lino era muy fina y apenas ocultaba su cuerpo, y él tuvo que apretar los dientes para controlar el deseo de acariciarla. Entonces, ella se dio la vuelta y apoyó las manos sobre su pecho, y a él se le aceleró el pulso.

—Enséñame a nadar, Inuyasha.—Estaba jugando a un juego peligroso.

Kagome vio todas las emociones que se reflejaban en el rostro de Inuyasha y se preocupó por si había ido demasiado lejos. Tal vez él solo la hubiera llevado hasta allí para disfrutar de aquel tiempo que podían pasar juntos en un lugar tan bello, y ella se había atrevido a revelar más de lo que debía de sí misma, al quitarse el vestido. Tenía los brazos desnudos, aunque el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la camisa.

Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó al agua. Estaba fría, pero era soportable. A cada paso que daba, el agua cubría más y más, primero sus pantorrillas, después los muslos, y finalmente, la cintura. Su camisa se movía dentro del agua, y aunque Inuyasha continuó caminando a su lado, ella sintió que su actitud era tensa.

Parecía un hombre que estaba luchando contra sí mismo, pero lejos de infundirle temor, la oscuridad de sus ojos era una tentación para ella. Él ya le había dado una muestra del calor físico que ella podría sentir si quería. Su beso había sido fiero, implacable. E Inuyasha la tentaba como ningún otro hombre.

A ella se le humedecieron las palmas de las manos, pero él no la soltó. Y, cuando el agua le llegó al pecho a Kagome, ella jadeó al sentir la súbita bajada de temperatura.

—Ya es suficiente —le dijo, y se cruzó de brazos, porque los pechos se le estremecieron bajo la camisa. Ella se preocupó de que él, a través de aquel delgado lino, pudiera ver demasiado.

" _Podías haberte negado a nadar",_ se dijo. _"Esto ha sido cosa tuya"_.

Inuyasha la hizo girar hacia él, y ella vio el agua golpeando suavemente contra su pecho. Sintió un deseo feroz de acariciar a aquel hombre, de que la devorara. Ya no tenía la sensación de que fueran de dos mundos separados. Solo existía aquel momento entre los dos, y aquellos sentimientos sin nombre.

Él la tomó en brazos y la tendió sobre la superficie del agua mientras estiraba suavemente sus miembros. Sus ojos oscuros la mantuvieron cautiva mientras sus manos descansaban en su espalda.

Ella estaba flotando en el agua, sin saber cómo. Tenía la camisa empapada y pegada al cuerpo. Sin duda, él podía ver sus pezones más oscuros bajo el lino, pero no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por apartar los ojos. Le pasó la mirada por todo el cuerpo, como si no pudiera contenerse. La sujetó con un brazo mientras que, con el otro, trazaba la curva de su mejilla y se movía hacia su garganta. El contraste entre el calor de sus manos y el agua helada la mantuvo inmóvil.

Cada parte de su cuerpo quería que él fuera más allá, que le pasara las manos por los pechos, que la acariciara donde ningún otro hombre lo había hecho.

Las ondas del agua la mantenían suspendida, y ella contuvo el impulso de agarrarse a los brazos de Inuyasha. Lentamente, él se movió hasta que estuvo colocado tras ella, y la soltó. Kagome quedó flotando sin ninguna sujeción. Sintió pánico e intentó sentarse, y movió los brazos chapoteando, hasta que él la sujetó y volvió a guiar su torso hasta la superficie del agua. De nuevo, ajustó su posición hasta que ella tuvo los brazos y las piernas estiradas.

Le sujetó la nuca y se mantuvo tras ella. Sus brazos descansaban bajo sus hombros, y ella sentía con intensidad su fuerza contenida. Era un arquero, un hombre que podía lanzar una flecha con solo tirar de una cuerda tensa. Aquellos brazos fuertes eran los mismos que la estaban sujetando con delicadeza, pero con la calma de una estatura poderosa.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos. Desde aquella posición, parecía que él estaba al revés. Su mirada le recordó que él no iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada malo. _"Te mantendré a salvo"_ , le decía con su expresión.

Ella lo observó. Quería sentir algo más que sus manos en la nuca.

—Bésame —susurró.

En vez de hacer que Kagome se pusiera en pie, frente a él, Inuyasha se inclinó y la besó dulcemente. Después, introdujo la lengua entre sus labios. Aquella sensación hizo que ella se relajara entre sus brazos y que alzara las manos hacia él. Inuyasha la mantuvo en el agua, y el beso se convirtió en el preludio de todas las maneras en las que él quería conocerla.

Ella deslizó la lengua contra la de él, acariciándola, y él le correspondió con pasión. Ardía por ella en cuerpo y alma. El agua chapoteaba contra su piel suave, e Inuyasha quiso acariciarla de aquella misma manera. Ella se sujetó a su cuello y cerró los ojos, y él pasó el brazo por debajo de sus rodillas para que no se hundiera. La tela de la camisa empapada dejaba ver sus pezones endurecidos, y él se imaginó que la saboreaba y que lamía su piel hasta que ella gemía de deseo.

Kagome se aferró a él y se dio la vuelta en el agua, sin soltarse de su cuello. Cubría demasiado como para que se pusiera de pie, así que ciñó el cuerpo contra el de Inuyasha. El instinto hizo que él deseara alzarle las caderas y colocarse sus piernas esbeltas alrededor de la cintura, para poder penetrar en su cuerpo de un solo movimiento.

Ella lo estaba mirando con una repentina timidez, y su boca se suavizó mientras lo observaba.

— ¿Inuyasha? —susurró.

No podía hacerlo. En aquel momento no, porque ella ni siquiera sabía lo que le había pedido.

La llevó hacia la orilla, hasta que el agua solo les cubría por la cintura. Interrumpió el beso y se alejó de ella, avanzando por el agua con movimientos suaves.

El ejercicio físico era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento; sentía la necesidad de castigarse. Kagome era inocente, y no entendía lo que él quería de ella.

Comenzó a nadar con fuerza, como si quisiera huir del hombre que era.

" _No eres digno de ella"_ , se dijo. _"Ella es demasiado buena para ti"_.

Siguió nadando hacia el centro del lago. El agua estaba tan fría que lo entumeció. Cuando por fin regresó junto a ella, Kagome estaba en la orilla, temblando. Y en su rostro, él vio preocupación.

— ¿He hecho algo mal? —le preguntó. Inuyasha salió del agua pensando que no, que aquello era culpa suya. Los pies se le hundían en la arena de la orilla.

Ella no entendía el efecto que tenía sobre él, pero quería transmitirle la seguridad de que había recuperado el control. Cuando se detuvo ante ella, tomó uno de sus mechones negros y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Dejó que sus ojos hablaran por él, y posó la palma de la mano sobre su mejilla.

" _No es culpa tuya. No sería posible"_.

Ella lo observó con preocupación, y puso su mano sobre la de él.

—Sé que está fría —dijo—, pero, ¿podrías llevarme de nuevo al agua? Solo un rato más.

Inuyasha asintió, aunque estaba helado. La llevó al centro del lago y volvió a colocarla para que flotara. Entonces, Kagome intentó nadar como había hecho él, pero no sabía mover las piernas.

Él le abrió ligeramente los muslos y guio una de las piernas hacia arriba para mostrarle cómo debía dar la patada. Notó su piel fría y firme bajo la palma de la mano. Sin embargo, cuando intentó guiarle la otra pierna, a ella se le hundió la cabeza en el agua. Al instante, él la levantó, y ella comenzó a toser y se aferró a él.

—Lo-lo siento —dijo Kagome—. Tenía que haber movido los brazos, pero me asusté.

Él le apartó el pelo de la cara. _"No tengas miedo"_.

Sin embargo, Kagome siguió agarrada a él, con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho. Él la abrazó, y el dolor que sentía por dentro se hizo más intenso.

—No sé lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros —susurró Kagome—. Y sé que no debería venir a estar contigo si estoy comprometida con otro hombre. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Inuyasha percibió un tono de culpabilidad en su voz, como si pensara que estaba traicionando a su familia. Él posó la frente sobre la de Kagome, mientras los dos temblaban.

Ya nada tenía importancia. Ni siquiera su propio clan, que seguía lejos, en el noreste. Ni el extraño con el que tenía que casarse Kagome. Solo importaba aquel momento.

— ¿Podrías encender una hoguera? —le pidió ella.

Él asintió, y la sacó del agua para que se sentara en una piedra grande. Después recogió algo de leña, intentando resistir el viento frío. Kagome seguía temblando, pero él consiguió encender una hoguera pequeña y la llamó para que se acercara.

—Nadar es más difícil de lo que pensaba —dijo ella, cuando estuvo sentada ante el fuego, con la barbilla sobre las rodillas—. Pero te agradezco que hayas intentado enseñarme.

Durante un rato, los dos permanecieron sentados, calentándose, y no tuvo importancia que ninguno de los dos hablara. Aquel tiempo que pasaron en silencio fue grato. Entonces, ella lo miró y se ruborizó, como si acabara de acordarse del beso que se habían dado. Giró la cara, se recogió el cabello y lo retorció con ambas manos para enjugarse toda el agua. Después se lo peinó con los dedos.

Mientras la observaba, Inuyasha sintió de nuevo un profundo deseo por ella. Para intentar controlarse, tomó un palito del suelo, con intención de tirarlo al fuego. Kagome frunció el ceño y lo miró con atención.

— ¿Sabes escribir?

Aquella idea no se le había ocurrido a Inuyasha. Negó con la cabeza, pero de repente tuvo una inspiración; aunque él no sabía leer ni escribir, ella sí sabía, y podía enseñarle. Así, él podría comunicarse con ella.

Le tendió el palito, con la esperanza de que fuera cierto. _"Enséñame lo que sabes"_ , le pidió con la mirada.

Ella comenzó a trazar signos en el suelo, y lo miró con incertidumbre.

—Es mi nombre —le dijo—. Kagome. Inuyasha le agarró la mano y tomó el palo.

Entonces, apretó la mano de Kagome sobre la suya e intentó reproducir las letras que ella acababa de escribir. Aunque no duplicó con exactitud los trazos, se acercó mucho.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe? —murmuró ella. _"Sí"_.

Ella no podía saber lo mucho que él deseaba poder expresar sus pensamientos. Aprender a escribir sería un regalo muy valioso.

—Muy pocos hombres saben leer y escribir —le advirtió ella—, y tardan años en aprender. No se trata solo de conocer las letras.

Él negó con la cabeza, y volvió a apretar la mano de Kagome sobre la suya. Intentó escribir su nombre otra vez.

— ¿En qué lenguaje quieres aprender?

A él se le escapó una carcajada. Cualquier idioma sería mejor que el silencio.

Inuyasha se señaló a sí mismo, y después la señaló a ella.

— ¿En los dos?

Él asintió y agarró el palito.

—Lo intentaré —dijo ella—, pero es necesario tener tiempo. Más tiempo del que tenemos.

A él no le importaba cuánto tiempo hiciera falta. Estaba dispuesto a practicar hasta que le sangraran los dedos, si era necesario.

Pero había una sombra en el ánimo de Kagome.

—Me vigilan, Inuyasha. Tal vez no pueda venir siempre a verte.

Él se puso en pie y tiró suavemente de ella para que se incorporara también. Tomó su cara entre las manos; ella cubrió sus dedos con los suyos, pero no se apartó. Cerró los ojos, y él apoyó su frente en la suya.

—Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte —le prometió Kagome.

* * *

— ¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó Lady Kikyo a Kagome.

Acababa de volver al castillo, y no podía darle ninguna respuesta. Todavía tenía el pelo húmedo, y sabía que estaba desarreglada y mojada. No dio explicaciones; atravesó el salón de la torre y subió a su habitación.

Allí, encontró retales de tela cortados y extendidos sobre la cama. Al ver aquel recordatorio físico de su boda inminente, notó una punzada de dolor en el estómago. No quería que la entregaran a un hombre. No quería yacer dócilmente sobre el lecho nupcial y permitir que un extraño tomara su virginidad.

—Te has marchado del castillo —dijo Kikyo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—, y lo has hecho contraviniendo las órdenes de tu padre.

Kagome tomó un peine y comenzó a deshacer los nudos de su pelo. Que su tía refunfuñara todo lo que quisiera.

—Parece que piensas que puedes hacer lo que te plazca —dijo su tía con ira—, pero estás muy equivocada. Tu padre me dejó el mando del castillo en su ausencia, y no tienes derecho a desafiarme, Kagome. Habrá un castigo por tu comportamiento.

—No puedes hacer que me azoten —replicó Kagome calmadamente—. Mi padre no lo permitiría.

—No —respondió Kikyo—, pero hay otros modos de conseguir tu obediencia. El duque ha sido demasiado benevolente contigo. Debería haberte castigado por marcharte de Zankoku-sa e ir a vivir con esos escoceses, pero siempre ha sido demasiado blando. Yo no soy tan indulgente.

Kagome posó las manos en el regazo y observó el rostro furioso de su tía.

—Tendrás guardias en la puerta del aposento — dijo Lady Kikyo—. Pasarás el día de hoy, y el de mañana, cosiendo. Si intentas escapar, tus guardias recibirán cincuenta azotes.

— ¿Y por qué vas a castigar a hombres inocentes a causa de mis actos?

—No ocurrirá nada en absoluto si tú no sales de tu cámara. Además, no podrás comer nada hasta mañana. El hambre te recordará cuáles son tus deberes.

— ¿Y qué derecho tienes tú a negarme la comida? Si te atreves a hacerlo, mi padre se enterará, te lo aseguro.

—Tal vez no esté de acuerdo con mis métodos, pero para entonces será demasiado tarde — respondió su tía, y con una sonrisa desagradable, se marchó.

Kagome corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, y vio a dos soldados armados, uno a cada lado de su puerta. Uno de ellos era un hombre mayor. No sobreviviría a cincuenta latigazos.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo, y se preguntó cómo iba a conseguir escapar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen un review y yo lo leeré encantada :D

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D


	6. Seis

Hola a todo el mundo!

Vuelvo como cada lunes a dejarles un nuevo capitulo de esta bella historia, espero que les guste :D

Se agradecen los reviews ;)

Este capítulo viene con SORPRESA! Así que... lean y averigüenlo :D

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

 **Importante:** Decidí no compartir el nombre de la autora del libro hasta el final de la historia, así que tendrán que esperar para saber de quién es xD

 **Advertencias:** Bien, para quienes leyeron mi primer fic (Passionate Encounter), no debería extrañarles que haya situaciones sexuales en esta historia, pero aviso de todas formas para hacer las cosas bien. (Aunque más adelante, no ahora). También hay referencia a daño psicológico y físico hacia "esclavos". (No me gusta esa palabra)

* * *

Había pasado un día sin noticias de Kagome. Inuyasha exploró el bosque palmo a palmo, preguntándose si había permanecido alejada por decisión propia, o por necesidad. Observó las puertas del castillo, pero la mañana transcurrió sin que la viera.

Al segundo día sin que Kagome diera señales de vida, comenzó a sospechar. Si no había acudido a verlo, debía de haber un motivo.

Distraídamente, tomó una ramita del suelo e intentó sujetarla como si fuera una pluma. Había pasado casi toda la noche practicando, intentando memorizar los trazos de las letras que formaban el nombre de Kagome.

Necesitaba que ella le enseñara más. Llevaba dos años sin poder hablar, y estaba impaciente por comunicarse. Aunque ninguno de sus hermanos sabía leer, podían aprender.

Aquella era una manera de romper aquel silencio maldito. Si pudiera decirle a Kagome lo que quería… Si pudiera transmitírselo con la escritura, tal vez consiguiera acortar la distancia que los separaba.

También eso le daba un motivo para intentar encontrarla y para estar con ella cada día. Ella tenía el poder de superar su silencio, de devolverle la voz.

Estuvo vigilando el castillo durante las horas siguientes, hasta que llegó la puesta de sol, mientras pensaba en cómo podía entrar. Sin embargo, todas las formas que se le ocurrían entrañaban peligro. No sabía si la guardia del duque era muy numerosa, ni si iban a fijarse en él. La primera noche, cuando había entrado, había una gran multitud entre la que esconderse. Aquella noche, sin embargo, estaría expuesto.

Pero entonces, su suerte cambió.

Vio a un hombre que llevaba un carro lleno de barriles de vino. Inuyasha salió rápidamente de entre los árboles y se agarró a uno de los lados del carro. Después se metió debajo del carro y se agarró a la estructura que había entre las ruedas. El mercader saludó a los guardias de la puerta y recibió permiso para atravesarla.

Por fin, el carro se detuvo y el mercader comenzó a descargar el vino junto a las cocinas del castillo. Inuyasha aprovechó la oportunidad y se dejó caer al suelo. Se incorporó, tomó un pequeño barril y se lo puso al hombro, ocultando su rostro.

Los hombres estaban apilando los barriles en el sótano, y cuando se marcharon, él se escondió detrás de la pila. Ahora, el tiempo era su aliado.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que Inuyasha pensó que todos los demás estarían durmiendo.

Subió por las escaleras y avanzó hacia el gran salón. Las mesas estaban arrimadas a las paredes, y los hombres dormían en el suelo. Inuyasha encontró un pedazo de hogaza de pan y algo de carne que había sobrado de la cena sobre una de aquellas mesas y se lo guardó en la túnica para más tarde.

Caminó pegado al muro del edificio hasta que llegó a la escalera, que estaba en el extremo más lejano, intentando escuchar cualquier sonido que pudiera darle una pista de dónde estaba el aposento de Kagome.

Con la espalda pegada a la pared, se mantuvo alerta ante cualquier posible amenaza. Llevaba una daga en la mano.

Vio a dos hombres custodiando una de las cámaras. Los estudió atentamente, preguntándose si Kagome estaría allí dentro. El problema era pasar entre los guardias. Aunque consiguiera distraerlos, no había modo de saber si ella ocupaba aquella estancia.

Sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo.

La puerta de su aposento se abrió, y Kagome se incorporó de golpe en la cama, intentando contener un grito. Inuyasha estaba frente a ella, y los guardias estaban en el suelo, inconscientes. No estaban muertos, gracias a Dios, porque uno de ellos gimió agarrándose la cabeza.

Ella apartó de un manotazo la manta y se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Siento muchísimo no haber podido ir a verte. Llevo dos días encerrada en mi habitación.

Se aferró a él con fuerza, inhalando su olor. Era extraño, pero olía a pan. A ella le rugió el estómago de hambre, porque su tía Kikyo no le había permitido comer nada salvo un cuenco de potaje y vino agrio. Había continuado su castigo después del primer día, y la falta de comida le había causado mareo.

Inuyasha se enfureció y la abrazó con fuerza. Cuando él miró su atuendo, Kagome se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba el camisón. Abrió su baúl y sacó una bata granate, pero Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y le señaló un vestido azul oscuro. La ayudó a ponérselo, la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la habitación.

Kagome vaciló. Aunque quería verse libre de su aprisionamiento, temía lo que podía sucederles a los guardias. ¿Haría Kikyo que los azotaran? Sin embargo, estaba claro que los soldados no la habían dejado marchar voluntariamente, así que su tía no podía imponerles ningún castigo. Y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo prisionera de Kikyo.

Cuando salieron de la torre, a Kagome se le aceleró el corazón de miedo.

—Nos van a ver —le murmuró al oído—. Creo que no podemos salir de ningún modo.

No parecía que él estuviera preocupado. La tomó de la mano y atravesó la primera muralla, y después hizo un gesto hacia los soldados. Ella no entendió lo que quería decir, pero permitió que la guiara. Él esperó un momento hasta que varios guardias pasaron hacia la entrada. Kagome contuvo el aliento mientras corría con él hacia la puerta abierta.

¿Acaso estaba pensando en salir así, sin más? Al ver a los guardias sobre la torre de vigilancia, Kagome se dio cuenta del porqué. Ellos estaban completamente concentrados en el bosque que tenían delante, para detectar la presencia de cualquier posible atacante. No estaban al tanto de lo ocurría a sus espaldas.

Inuyasha le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la llevó hacia el lado de la muralla exterior. Kagome pegó la espalda a la piedra y se mantuvo en las sombras. Inuyasha avanzó poco a poco hasta que llegaron a la última esquina. Entonces se tendió en el suelo, boca abajo, y se arrastró sigilosamente hacia el foso.

" _Esto es una locura"_ , pensó Kagome mientras lo seguía. Cuando Inuyasha llegó a la zanja, bajó al agua, que le llegaba a la altura de los muslos. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la otra orilla.

Kagome continuó su camino a gatas hasta que llegó al bosque. Cuando estuvieron entre los árboles, Inuyasha la llevó hacia la espesura y la hizo caminar por un arroyo, seguramente para que los perros no pudieran seguir su rastro.

Se sentía triste, estaba mojada y tenía hambre y frío, pero lo siguió. También sentía dudas; su tía Kikyo mandaría a buscarla y, cuando los encontraran, Inuyasha sufriría.

La conciencia le decía que debía volver al castillo, pero estaba demasiado débil a causa del hambre, y desanimada por los últimos días, así que no pudo obligarse a hacerlo.

Cuando por fin llegaron al campamento de Inuyasha, él encendió una hoguera. Ella se acurrucó cerca, intentando disimular las lágrimas de cansancio y de miedo. Él se acercó a ella y le quitó los zapatos. Le secó los pies con su propia túnica y se los puso sobre el regazo para que se le calentaran junto a las llamas. La acarició y le dio un masaje para calmar su dolor.

Después le ofreció el pan y la carne que llevaba bajo la capa, y ella atacó la comida como una salvaje. Inuyasha la miró con extrañeza, y ella le explicó el castigo al que la había sometido su tía.

La expresión de Inuyasha se volvió tan fiera que ella no supo lo que estaba pensando. Él se puso en pie y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus provisiones, y le entregó a Kagome un pedazo de carne envuelta en un trapo. Kagome tuvo ganas de llorar al verlo, pero se forzó a comer despacio. Él le dio comida hasta que estuvo saciada, y después, Kagome cerró los ojos y encogió las rodillas.

Inuyasha le preparó un sitio para que durmiera cómodamente, y ella se tendió en el suelo, junto a él. Inuyasha la estrechó contra su cuerpo, y Kagome se sintió cálida y segura, como si él fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para cuidarla. Inuyasha extendió la capa y los tapó a los dos.

Por el momento, ella decidió dormir y olvidar sus miedos de lo que podía ocurrir por la mañana, cuando descubrieran su desaparición.

Tener a Kagome en sus brazos era el tormento más exquisito que hubiera conocido Inuyasha. Su cuerpo esbelto descansaba contra el suyo, y su pelo enredado estaba bajo su barbilla.

Cuando descubrieran que no estaba en su alcoba, habría un gran revuelo en el castillo. Era probable que estuvieran buscándola incluso en aquel momento. Sin embargo, al descubrir que la habían encerrado, él no había podido pensar en otra cosa que en liberarla. De haber sabido que le habían negado la comida, habría cometido un crimen.

No podía creer que alguien pudiera maltratar a aquella mujer. Se había quedado dormida, y estaba acurrucada contra él bajo la capa. Inuyasha la deseaba con una fuerza feroz e instintiva, pero no podía deshonrarla.

Sería otro hombre quien compartiera su lecho, quien le diera hijos. Quien le diera la vida que él nunca podría darle.

A no ser que la convenciera de que lo dejara todo atrás. Sin embargo, él no tenía ni idea de si ella iba a planteárselo alguna vez.

Inuyasha se incorporó y la tapó para que ella siguiera durmiendo. Tuvo muchas ganas de cazar para aliviar su frustración con el ejercicio físico.

Avanzó sigilosamente por el bosque en busca de alguna presa. Mientras se movía entre los árboles, pensó en qué podía hacer. Nadie, excepto Kagome, sabía que él estaba allí. Podría llevársela a Sengoku si ella quisiera.

Pero, ¿querría ella? Él no podía darle nada. Si accedía a vivir con él, se convertiría casi en una forajida, y Kagome no se merecía vivir de aquel modo, escondiéndose de su familia. Aquella realidad hizo que Inuyasha se cuestionara qué podía hacer. Su lado más salvaje le instaba a que la secuestrara y se la llevara. Al fin y al cabo, ella había llegado muy lejos por él, ¿no?

Tensó el arco para intentar calmar la lujuria y las dudas que se habían apoderado de él. Cuando oyó pasos tras él, se giró con la flecha preparada.

—No tires —le dijo Kagome. Inuyasha bajó el arco; se quedó cautivado al verla—. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió una sola vez. Parecía que ella quería decirle muchas cosas, y que no sabía cómo empezar. Pero lo peor de todo fue que en sus ojos marrones percibió la derrota.

Sin permitirle que hablara, se colgó el arco del hombro y se acercó a ella de dos zancadas. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó, recordándole la noche que habían pasado juntos. Sus labios eran suaves y dóciles, e Inuyasha intentó convencerla sin palabras de que pasara el resto de las noches de su vida con él.

Pero al final, ella bajó la cabeza y confesó:

—No he dormido bien. No puedo dejar de preocuparme por lo que ocurrirá cuando nos sorprendan juntos.

No había dicho _"si nos sorprenden juntos"_ ; había dicho _"cuando nos sorprendan juntos"_. Como si ya se hubiera rendido.

—Tengo que volver, o mucha gente va a sufrir por mi causa.

Él ya había sospechado que iba a decir eso, pero no quería devolverla a un lugar donde iban a tenerla prisionera. Intentó decírselo, pero aunque movió la boca, no emitió ningún sonido.

Kagome le acarició la mejilla.

—Supongo que no debería haber venido ayer.— Inuyasha respondió besándola otra vez, ciñéndola contra sí como si pudiera absorberla en su propia piel. Ella se quedó boquiabierta de la sorpresa, pero él no la soltó y la besó con dureza, exigiéndole que respondiera.

" _Ningún hombre te va a acariciar así. Nadie conseguirá que te sientas así"_.

Ella correspondió con desesperación, besándolo mientras Inuyasha la dirigía hacia un árbol y hacía que apoyara la espalda contra el tronco. Colocó la rodilla entre sus piernas, hasta que ella estuvo sentada sobre él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo… oh… —susurró Kagome cuando él movió su peso contra ella. Inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y él volvió a besarla mientras la mecía sobre su pierna, presionándole el punto más sensible del cuerpo.

Kagome se estremeció y, cuando él se echó hacia atrás, vio que ella tenía los ojos llenos de placer. Él solo quería colocarla de manera que pudiera conservar el equilibrio, pero la respuesta secreta de su cuerpo a la presión de su muslo le resultó fascinante. Deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta que las posó en sus caderas. Kagome clavó sus ojos marrones en él.

Ella tenía la respiración entrecortada. Se presionó de nuevo contra su muslo, y las mejillas se le ruborizaron cuando él se inclinó para besarla en el cuello. Aquella muestra de excitación multiplicó su propio deseo, y se colocó su pierna esbelta en la cintura. El instinto era lo que dirigía su mente, aunque él sabía que estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos.

No le importaba. Como no tenía palabras que usar como armas, tampoco tuvo escrúpulos en usar las caricias. Quería seducirle, darle tanto placer que ella no pudiera pensar en abandonarlo nunca.

Pero entonces, Kagome comenzó a moverse contra él.

—Nunca me había sentido así —susurró mientras lo besaba—. Te deseo de una manera que no entiendo.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando contra el de Inuyasha, y sus muslos estaban tensos. Él la elevó y le colocó ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Kagome siguió moviéndose con pasión, elevando las caderas contra su erección. Él la estrechó contra el tronco del árbol, con la respiración acelerada.

Inuyasha perdió el control. Apoyó una mano en el árbol y metió la otra bajo sus faldas. Necesitaba acariciarla. Su mano llegó a la piel desnuda de sus nalgas y ella se movió para ajustarse mejor a su cintura.

—Inuyasha —jadeó. Su voz no era de protesta, sino de exigencia.

La lujuria tan intensa que sintió Inuyasha le dio valor para deslizar la mano entre sus muslos; cuando tocó sus rizos húmedos, ella gimió.

— _Dieu_ —susurró.

Con su súplica, él siguió acariciando la humedad, explorando su piel íntima como si fuera a marcarla. Ella estaba temblando y tenía los labios hinchados por los besos, pero Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el placer.

La acarició lentamente, porque no quería hacerle daño, pero ella se comportó como si la estuviera torturando. Inuyasha se detuvo, porque no sabía si debía apartar la mano.

—Por favor —le rogó ella—. Más.

Él hundió los dedos en su humedad, y a ella le temblaron las piernas. Era exquisita; su cuerpo estaba muy tenso contra su mano. Él hundió los dedos en ella y los movió con un ritmo suave. Ella lo besó ciegamente.

En aquel momento, Inuyasha entendió por qué unos hombres mataban a otros a causa de los celos. Sentía un ansia visceral de marcarla como si fuera suya, de asegurarse de que ella solo lo deseara a él. Ardía por ella; solo deseaba apartar todas las barreras que los separaban y poseer su inocencia.

De repente, Kagome se contrajo alrededor de su mano, y su cuerpo tembló violentamente. Por un momento, él se temió que le había hecho daño, pero entonces vio la pasión lánguida que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Lentamente, la dejó bajar hasta el suelo. Kagome posó la cara en su pecho y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Él estaba muy tenso, y la frustración física le causaba dolor. Sin embargo, se limitó a acariciarle el pelo y a abrazarla.

—No sé qué decirte —murmuró ella—. Debería avergonzarme de lo que he hecho, pero no me avergüenzo —dijo, y le clavó los ojos, llenos de fuego y de deseo—. Quería más.

Kagome había quedado impresionada por la experiencia, aunque intentó aclararse el pensamiento. Su cuerpo era líquido, y las piernas apenas podían sostenerla. Era peligroso estar con Inuyasha, porque él conseguía que todas sus inhibiciones desaparecieran.

Quería que él fuera su amante. Quería yacer con él, quería sentir la intimidad de su cuerpo dentro del de ella.

Pero si se atrevía a buscar otro futuro distinto al que la esperaba, su padre no dudaría en usar la fuerza contra los Taisho.

Ella era su peón, y no tenía permitido opinar sobre su propio matrimonio. Y, a cada momento que pasaba junto a Inuyasha, sentía más resentimiento hacia el duque.

Su padre no era quien tenía que casarse con un extraño y compartir el lecho con él. Sin embargo, no parecía que le importara lo que pudiera desear ella. Se trataba de fortalecer sus alianzas políticas y de incrementar la riqueza de la familia. No tenía nada que ver con los deseos de su hija.

La cuestión era si ella iba a atreverse a luchar por lo que quería. Era demasiado tarde para que su padre no le buscara otro pretendiente, pero tal vez hubiera algún modo de convencerlo de que podía ser beneficioso el hecho de aliarse con un clan escocés.

Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el fuego. Se puso de rodillas y tomó una ramita del suelo. Kagome vio que escribía su nombre en el suelo.

¿Acaso se había pasado aquellos días practicando? Las letras no eran perfectas, pero sí eran legibles. El hecho de que hubiera practicado tanto la conmovió.

—Aprendes muy deprisa —murmuró. Él le tendió la ramita. Ella la sujetó unos momentos, y le dijo—: No es suficiente. Aunque yo te enseñara las letras, no creo que pudieras…

Él le puso un dedo en los labios para acallar sus palabras, y guio su mano hacia la tierra, frente a ellos. Ella nunca había visto tal determinación por aprender.

Tal vez aquel fuera su único modo para comunicarse. Kagome lo entendía, aunque él no supiera lo difícil que podía ser.

—Puedo intentar enseñarte —le dijo—, pero no sé si tendremos tiempo suficiente para que aprendas. Ella había tardado años en dominar la escritura, y no creía que sus esfuerzos le sirvieran de algo a Inuyasha.

Él le apretó la mano alrededor de la ramita, y asintió para indicarle que comenzara.

Inuyasha aprendía más rápidamente que ninguna otra persona a la que ella hubiera conocido. Kagome nunca había visto nada igual. Había escrito el alfabeto, e Inuyasha había practicado todos los caracteres, luchando con sus trazos. Trabajaba todo lo que podía, y sacudía la mano de vez en cuando para relajar el entumecimiento de los dedos.

Ella le había enseñado todas las letras y sus sonidos, y le había enseñado a escribir palabras sencillas. Durante la lección, él miraba atentamente el suelo. Luchó por unir las palabras, y aunque su ortografía era un desastre, por lo menos empezó a entender cómo se representaban los sonidos. Kagome le escribió todas las palabras que se le ocurrieron, hasta que tuvo los dedos arañados a causa de la aspereza de la ramita que estaban usando como pluma.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —le dijo. Inuyasha había escrito las palabras una docena de veces, había practicado sin cesar, como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Y tal vez su vida dependiera de ello, si se quedaba demasiado tiempo allí.

Ella se masajeó los dedos doloridos y apoyó la espalda en el tronco que usaban como respaldo.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy —dijo, y se puso en pie—. Tengo que volver ya. Me estarán buscando.

El sol estaba ya en el horizonte, tiñéndolo todo de rojo y de dorado, y ella sabía que no podía quedarse más.

Él se inclinó y escribió la palabra _"no"_.

—No puedo quedarme, y lo sabes —respondió ella con calma—. Te acusarían de secuestrarme, y lo que yo dijera para defenderte no serviría de nada.

Inuyasha soltó la ramita con una mirada de frustración. Sin embargo, tenía que entender que ella solo le estaba diciendo la verdad. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo a solas con él, y si los sorprendían juntos, lo harían prisionero. No podía permitir que sucediera aquello.

—Si puedo volver a verte, lo haré —le prometió—. Tal vez tarde un poco, pero… lo intentaré —añadió con una sonrisa apagada—. Hasta entonces, tienes muchas letras y palabras con las que practicar.

Lo más seguro era que su tía la encerrara hasta que volviera el duque. Sabía que iba a sufrir un castigo por lo que había hecho, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Inuyasha le tomó la mano y se la colocó sobre la cintura. Durante un largo instante, la agarró con delicadeza de la nuca, y mantuvo su frente posada en la de él.

—No sé lo que va a pasar con nosotros — susurró Kagome—. Ojalá…

Se quedó callada. Sus deseos no tenían ningún valor. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a él. Por el momento solo podía atesorar aquellos momentos que se le estaban escapando entre los dedos como si fueran agua.

Inuyasha se puso su mano sobre el pecho. Aquella fortaleza y aquella muestra de seguridad y de calma se le clavaron con fuerza en el corazón a Kagome.

Sospechaba que él la esperaría durante el resto de su vida, si ella se lo pidiera. Y eso no era justo.

* * *

Eso fue todo por hoy, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y que les guste el camino que va tomando. Que ya se nos viene lo bueno y lo complicado...

Si les gustó dejen un review, y si no les gustó... también pueden dejar uno, que yo los leo con mucho gusto.

Nos leemos a la próxima y espero que tengan una bonita semana.

Besos.

Bye :D


	7. Siete

Hola! Hoy he venido un poco más tarde porque no estaba en mi casa y ahora que tengo un tiempo publico un nuevo capitulo para empezar bien la semana.

Me alegra que les guste la historia y me encantan sus reviews :D

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

 **Importante:** Decidí no compartir el nombre de la autora del libro hasta el final de la historia, así que tendrán que esperar para saber de quién es xD

 **Advertencias:** Bien, para quienes leyeron mi primer fic (Passionate Encounter), no debería extrañarles que haya situaciones sexuales en esta historia, pero aviso de todas formas para hacer las cosas bien. (Aunque más adelante, no ahora). También hay referencia a daño psicológico y físico hacia "esclavos". (No me gusta esa palabra)

Hay una palabra al final que me pareció un poco desconocida. Al menos yo la tuve que buscar para estar segura de lo que era, así que...

* * *

Los ladridos de los perros se acercaron a su posición en el bosque.

Inuyasha colocó una flecha en el arco y se puso en pie delante de ella.

—Si me quedo más tiempo aquí, nos van a encontrar —dijo Kagome, y le obligó a que bajara el arco—. Tengo que enfrentarme a ellos por mí misma —añadió.

Sin embargo, le había temblado la voz, y él negó con la cabeza.

—Si te ven, tú serás quien tenga que soportar el castigo por mi rebelión —insistió ella—. La única posibilidad que tengo de ser libre es hablar con mi padre. Quédate aquí, Inuyasha. Deja que intente luchar por lo que quiero.

Aunque él la entendía, no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que se enfrentara sola a ellos.

—No me van a hacer daño —le aseguró Kagome—. Y si vuelven a privarme de la comida, hablaré con los sirvientes. Ellos me ayudarán, si quieren conseguir una recompensa de mi padre.

Entonces, se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Aunque tenía el pelo enmarañado, su rostro todavía conservaba el rubor de satisfacción y plenitud que él le había dado. Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar sola.

La vigilaría sin que ella lo supiera. Podía infiltrarse en el castillo y protegerla lo mejor que pudiera, hasta que Kagome consiguiera permiso de su padre para volver con él.

" _Eso no sucederá nunca"_ , le dijo su mente con burla. _"El duque nunca aceptará a un hombre quebrado, como tú"_.

Él acalló la voz de la razón y abrazó a Kagome con fuerza.

Cuando se apartó, vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas brillantes, aunque ella estuviera intentando sonreír.

—Todo va a salir bien.

Inuyasha no lo creía. Sin embargo, le hizo un gesto para que caminara hacia los soldados de su padre.

Kagome se giró y se alejó de él, e Inuyasha se subió a un gran roble y se escondió entre las ramas para observarla mientras ella caminaba hacia el sonido de los perros.

Avanzaba con la cabeza alta, sin ofrecer disculpas por sus actos. Y cuando, por fin, los jinetes la vieron, uno de ellos la tomó de los brazos y la subió a la grupa de su caballo. Después, se la llevaron.

* * *

—Debería haber ordenado que te azotaran por tu desobediencia —dijo Lady Kikyo con frialdad—. Nunca te habías comportado así. Te prometo que tu padre se va a enterar de esto.

Kagome irguió los hombros y guardó silencio. Había decidido que no iba a responder a sus preguntas ni a dar excusas por lo que había hecho. Pensaba guardar sus palabras, como Inuyasha.

—Has causado muchos problemas a todo el mundo —continuó su tía. Agarró a Kagome por la muñeca, con tanta fuerza que seguramente iba a causarle una magulladura—. No entiendo por qué te marchaste al bosque, y no creo que te llevaran en contra de tu voluntad.

Tiró de ella hacia las escaleras y la obligó a regresar a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Kikyo se detuvo.

—Los guardias que estaban vigilando tu alcoba han confesado que vieron al hombre que te llevó consigo. Creen que era un escocés. ¿O me equivoco?

— ¿Y dónde habría encontrado yo a tal hombre? —Replicó Kagome, incapaz de seguir guardando silencio—. No conozco a nadie de los clanes cercanos —dijo, mirando fijamente a su tía—. Fui yo quien se liberó, y los hombres están demasiado avergonzados como para reconocer que los ha engañado una mujer.

— ¿Y esperas que me crea eso?

No, pero no iba a poner a Inuyasha en peligro dejando que alguien creyera que él estaba involucrado en su huida. Que ella supiera, los únicos que lo habían visto habían sido los guardias, y la mentira podía funcionar. Era lo único que tenía.

—No espero que creas nada de lo que yo diga.— Entró en su habitación y se sentó delante del fuego para calentarse las manos.

Su tía la siguió, cerró la puerta y respiró profundamente, como si quisiera controlar su ira.

—Has pasado una noche fuera del castillo. Tú, que apenas sabes vestirte sola, y menos llevar una casa. Tu padre me confió el castillo de Shikon durante su ausencia, y me dio la orden de que te mantuviera dentro de las murallas.

—Te refieres a que me mantuvieras prisionera. No soy tan inútil como tú piensas.

—Nunca has hecho otra cosa más que sujetar una aguja y sonreírle a tu padre. Él siempre te ha concedido todo lo que querías desde que murió tu madre.

—Yo estaba sufriendo…

—Y yo también —la interrumpió bruscamente Kikyo—. Era mi única hermana —añadió con frustración—. Después de que muriera mi marido, el duque podría haberme llevado a su casa, pero no pienso quedarme en un país bárbaro como este. Muy pronto lo convenceré para que volvamos a Francia, que es el lugar donde debo estar —aseveró la dama, y sonrió de manera calculadora—. Tengo el favor de tu padre, ¿sabes?

Por el tono de insinuación de Kikyo, Kagome sospechó cuáles eran precisamente los favores que le había concedido la matrona al duque. Se puso enferma al pensar en ellos dos juntos.

—No puede casarse contigo —le dijo a su tía—. Va contra las leyes de la Iglesia.

—Hay muchas maneras en las que tu padre puede mantenerme —replicó Kikyo, y cruzó los brazos sobre su voluminoso pecho—. Y créeme cuando te digo que él hará cualquier cosa que yo le pida. Será mejor que te quedes en tu alcoba durante la próxima semana, si quieres que no le cuente tus secretos.

—Yo no tengo secretos.

—Mentirosa —dijo Kikyo—. Aunque no haya sido durante los dos últimos días, sé que has recibido las caricias de un hombre. Incluso puede que hayas tenido un amante. ¿Qué crees que dirá tu prometido si se entera de que ya no eres virgen?

—Sí soy virgen —replicó ella.

Sin embargo, no creía que hubiera podido conservar su virtud de haber seguido en compañía de Inuyasha. Lo deseaba más que a ningún otro hombre. Y no sabía cómo librarse de su compromiso con el Conde de Yūjō.

—Sal de mi habitación —le ordenó a su tía—. Y deja de tratarme como a una prisionera.

—Estarás custodiada a todas horas hasta que vuelva tu padre —respondió Kikyo—. Y en cuanto a tus guardias anteriores, han recibido cincuenta azotes cada uno por tu culpa, Kagome —añadió con veneno—. Recuerda quién tiene el poder aquí.

Después de que su tía se hubiera marchado, Kagome cerró los ojos. De alguna manera, tenía que encontrar su propio poder.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba a la sombra de los árboles, lejos del castillo de Shikon. Aunque Kagome no quería que la siguiera, tenía intención de vigilarla, y de protegerla dentro del castillo. Sabía que no era digno de ella, y que no había lugar para él en su vida, pero no iba a quedarse en el bosque como un animal. No iba a abandonarla, pese al peligro que él mismo pudiera correr.

El castillo era muy grande, y tenía muchos sirvientes, pero seguramente necesitarían uno más. Y, aunque él no podía hablar, podía demostrarles a los demás que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer cualquier tarea.

Se acercó a paso lento al puente levadizo. Los soldados estaban haciendo guardia en el interior de la muralla, y cruzaron las lanzas para impedirle el paso. Al principio le hablaron en francés, y él negó con la cabeza, porque no les entendía.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó uno de ellos en inglés.

Estaban mirando su caballo, porque el animal dejaba bien claro que no era un mendigo. Inuyasha extendió las manos vacías, y después se tocó la boca, esforzándose para que lo entendieran.

Lo observaron, sin saber qué quería decir. Con frustración, desmontó e intentó hablar, pero su garganta estaba bloqueada. No pudo emitir ni un solo sonido.

—Si no tienes nada que decir, márchate —le ordenó el primer soldado.

Inuyasha miró fijamente al hombre. ¿Acaso creían que era retardado? Se enfureció, pero agarró con fuerza las bridas del caballo e intentó calmarse. Tenía que haber alguna manera de entrar en aquel castillo. Inuyasha alzó los ojos y miró más allá de los guardias. Entonces vio acercarse a un hombre, y por su aspecto, pensó que debía de ser escocés.

El hombre se fijó en él al acercarse, y subió las mangas para mostrarle unas cicatrices enrojecidas como las que él tenía en las muñecas.

El hombre interrumpió a los guardias, y les dijo:

—Es inofensivo, muchachos. Es mi primo, que viene del norte.

Inuyasha no sabía por qué estaba ayudándolo aquel hombre. Desconfió, pero no negó sus palabras.

— ¿Tu primo? —Preguntó un guardia—. ¿Y por qué ha venido?

—Después de todas las incursiones, está buscando otro lugar donde vivir, ¿verdad? — preguntó el hombre.

Inuyasha asintió una sola vez.

De mala gana, los guardias le permitieron pasar, y el hombre lo llevó hacia los establos.

—Por ahora, deja tu caballo con los demás —le dijo a Inuyasha, y después murmuró entre dientes—. Eres un Taisho, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza, y el hombre sonrió.

—Eso me pareció. Conocía a tu hermano Miroku. Tú no eras más que un niño cuando te vi por última vez. Inukisha, ¿no?

No podía corregir al hombre, así que se encogió de hombros. Era bastante parecido a su nombre.

—Yo soy Kaijimbo—dijo su interlocutor. A él no le resultaba familiar aquel nombre, pero las cicatrices que tenía en las muñecas eran prueba de que no mentía.

Kaijimbo debió de notar su mirada de desconcierto, porque le dijo en voz baja:

—Estaba en Zankoku-sa.

Al llegar a los establos, el mozo comenzó a hablarle rápidamente en francés. Kaijimbo contestó en su nombre, y después de refunfuñar, el encargado tomó las riendas de Goliath y se lo llevó a un compartimento.

—Si estás buscando un sitio donde vivir, este es el mejor. Ellos creen que nosotros solo servimos para limpiar estiércol a paladas, —le explicó Kaijimbo, guiñándole un ojo— pero hay formas de conseguir lo que uno quiere si se sabe pedir —dijo. Le pasó una pala a Inuyasha y lo llevó hacia una parte del establo. Después añadió, en gaélico—: Empieza a trabajar. Hablaremos más tarde, cuando no haya tantos oídos que escuchen nuestra conversación.

Kaijimbo le dio una palmada en la espalda, y después salió del establo.

Inuyasha miró al caballo que tenía enfrente y supuso que era el de Kagome. Se trataba de una yegua gris claro, un animal delicado. Cuando él le acarició el hocico, para que aprendiera a reconocer su olor, soltó un relincho y bajó la cabeza para beber agua de su abrevadero.

Inuyasha trabajó varias horas, hasta el anochecer. El jefe de los establos, maese Myoga, no le quitó la vista de encima, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha había hecho un buen trabajo limpiando, su actitud cambió notablemente.

—No hablas, ¿no? —le preguntó Myoga, que por fin se dirigió a él en inglés.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, y se tocó los labios con un dedo. El jefe de los establos lo observó atentamente.

—Te has ganado una buena comida después de haber trabajado tanto. Supongo que tienes hambre.

Inuyasha asintió, y Myoga lo acompañó fuera. Los lienzos de la muralla estaban llenos de antorchas que iluminaban el patio con llamas anaranjadas. Inuyasha mantuvo la cabeza baja para no llamar la atención. No dudaba que los guardias a quienes había atacado para liberar a Kagome lo reconocerían si lo veían.

Siguió a Myoga a las cocinas.

—Aquí puedes comer algo —le ofreció el maese—. Y puedes dormir en la torre, como tu primo —dijo. Por el tono que le dio a la última palabra, Inuyasha supo que no se había creído lo del parentesco.

Después de que Myoga se fuera, Inuyasha encontró un barril de agua de lluvia y se lavó la cara y las manos hasta que estuvo completamente limpio. Suponía que nadie iba a querer darle comida, tal y como olía.

Esperó más o menos una hora entre los demás. El estómago le rugía de hambre. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a cazar para conseguir su propia carne, no podía volver al bosque, y la idea de tener que esperar para poder comer las sobras de los demás no le gustaba.

La cocinera todavía estaba ocupada preparando una cena ligera de lonchas de carne, salmón asado, queso y panes diferentes para la familia del duque. Al ver tanta comida exótica, a Inuyasha se le hizo la boca agua. Se dio cuenta de que la cocinera luchaba con una pesada olla llena de agua. Sin preguntar, Inuyasha se la quitó de las manos a la mujer y la colgó sobre el fuego.

Ella se quedó mirándolo.

— _Merci_ —le dijo.

Después tomó una rebanada de pan, le puso un poco de salmón encima y lo cubrió de una salsa espesa. Al verlo, a Inuyasha le rugió el estómago de nuevo, y aceptó el bocado asintiendo para mostrar su agradecimiento. Al morder aquel pescado caliente percibió un sabor distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiera comido en su vida. Miró a la cocinera y sonrió.

Ella le habló de nuevo en francés, pero él negó con la cabeza para indicarle que no la entendía. Entonces, ella le preguntó en inglés:

— ¿Te gusta?

Inuyasha devoró la comida, se puso en pie y se acercó a ella. La mujer tenía el pelo gris y arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Él le tomó la mano y se la besó para darle las gracias.

—Demonio escocés —susurró ella, y retiró la mano—. Si te crees que vas a conseguir más comida coqueteando conmigo…

Entonces, le dio la espalda y comenzó a revolver en otra parte de la cocina. Inuyasha esperó, y ella le entregó un pedazo de tarta del tamaño de la palma de su mano, llena de cerezas.

—Tendrás razón —terminó la mujer, con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha mordió la tarta. Las cerezas le gotearon su jugo dulce en la boca. Él nunca había probado nada semejante. Cuando terminó, se chupó los dedos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la cocinera.

—Vamos, sé útil y lleva una de esas bandejas al salón —le ordenó ella—. Sigue a los demás y, si le tienes aprecio a la vida, no dejes caer ni una miga. O, si te comes algo de lo que hay ahí, haré que te azoten —añadió. Señaló una pesada bandeja llena de salmón, y él la tomó y siguió a los otros sirvientes hacia el salón principal de la torre, con cuidado de no derramar la salsa.

El gran salón era una estancia inmaculada. Inuyasha miró a su alrededor en busca de Kagome. Si la habían encerrado de nuevo en su habitación, haría lo necesario para liberarla.

Sin embargo, la vio al otro extremo de la sala. Estaba sentada junto a una dama de más edad y tenía una expresión sombría. Llevaba una sobrevesta* de color rubí, un vestido de color crema de manga larga y un velo blanco. Inuyasha vio que no se había quitado el colgante azul, que destacaba sobre el rojo de la sobrevesta. Inuyasha llevó la bandeja y se detuvo ante ella para que se fijara en él.

Cuando lo vio, Kagome se quedó helada, y su expresión se volvió de pánico. No pareció que le complaciera verlo, más bien pareció que se quedaba consternada.

Él no reaccionó, sino que siguió representando su papel de sirviente. Sentía ira, porque ya no sabía si ella quería que estuviera allí o no.

Sin embargo, cuando siguió a los otros sirvientes hacia la cocina, captó su mirada de angustia y le lanzó un desafío. Él se había infiltrado en el castillo solo para verla, así que, que acudiera a él si se atrevía.

Kagome esperó durante horas antes de poder escapar de sus guardias durante los entretenimientos nocturnos. Como ellos se habían distraído con las historias de los bardos, no se dieron cuenta de su desaparición. Pero lo harían, así que solo tenía unos minutos para advertir a Inuyasha.

Lo halló junto a los establos. Él se había quitado la túnica y estaba lavándose con agua. Aunque la noche era cálida, tenía la carne de gallina a causa del frescor de las gotas. Kagome vio las cicatrices enrojecidas que tenía en la espalda, y los músculos fuertes de sus brazos y su torso.

Recordó el contacto de su piel, la firmeza de sus labios, y se quedó sin aliento.

—No puedes estar aquí, Inuyasha —le susurró—. Por favor, tienes que marcharte.

¿Acaso no podía entender que si los sorprendían juntos, su vida estaría en peligro? Kikyo odiaba a los escoceses, y no dudaría en castigarlo, o peor aún, en ordenar su muerte.

—Si me ven contigo…

Él acalló sus palabras llevándosela hacia las sombras. Allí no había luz, y ella no veía nada, ni siquiera su cara.

Entonces, él le tomó las manos y se las colocó en sus propios hombros, ofreciéndole una tentación que ella no quería rehusar.

Inuyasha la empujó contra la pared y silenció sus protestas con su respiración cálida. Se había dado cuenta de que le importaba.

También se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba muy angustiada, pero no iba a abandonarla, porque sabía que antes, su familia le había hecho daño.

—Inuyasha, es demasiado peligroso que sigamos viéndonos. Mi padre volverá pronto, y mi prometido vendrá con él.

Él se quedó inmóvil. ¿Acaso ella iba a rendirse?

—Te agradezco mucho que me protejas — susurró Kagome—, y me alegro de que te hayas curado. Pero lo que hay entre nosotros tiene que terminar.

No. Él no iba a aceptar que el miedo decidiera su futuro. Le acarició las mejillas para reconfortarla, pero notó que las tenía cubiertas de lágrimas.

—No quiero que sigas aquí.

En aquella oscuridad que los envolvía, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que era una mentira. Kagome estaba intentando alejarlo para que no corriera peligro. ¿No sabía que él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella?

Se sintió frustrado, herido en su orgullo, porque no tenía intención de esconderse. Si ella quisiera estar con él, podría llevársela en aquel mismo instante. Sin embargo, Kagome estaba vacilando. Inuyasha lo notaba en su lealtad dividida, en la incertidumbre de si debía dejar a su familia y emprender una vida con él. Si la dejaba, olvidaría fácilmente lo que había entre los dos.

Inuyasha ignoró su suave forcejeo para alejarse de él y le sujetó las sienes. Notó en las manos el pulso acelerado de Kagome, y se inclinó para besarla.

Sí, le estaba mintiendo. Él se dio cuenta por cómo ella lo agarró y lo atrajo hacia sí. Él le mordisqueó el cuello y siguió hacia su barbilla, y después atrapó sus labios.

Ella respondió de una forma desesperada y no intentó zafarse. Correspondió a su beso y dejó que él tomara posesión de su boca. Inuyasha nunca se quedaría a un lado y dejaría que otro hombre se quedara con lo que le pertenecía. No se acobardaría ante un duque, ni se escondería por miedo.

Él la besó con dureza para marcarla, para provocar el calor que ardía entre ellos. Deslizó las manos entre ellos y le acarició los pechos, los pezones endurecidos, para recordarle el placer que le había dado en el bosque, y ella jadeó contra su boca.

" _Nunca vuelvas a negar lo que hay entre nosotros"._

Entonces, bruscamente, la soltó y se alejó. No estaba dispuesto a marcharse, y menos después de todo lo que habían tenido que soportar.

Al verlo marchar, a Kagome se le encogió el corazón. Sintió un vacío por dentro. Él acababa de lanzarle un reto, acababa de exigirle que luchara. Volvió al gran salón intentando contener las lágrimas.

Aunque deseaba a Inuyasha desesperadamente, entendía el desafío que tenían por delante. Hasta que hubiera convencido a su padre de que rescindiera su compromiso con Lord Yūjō, no había ninguna esperanza de que pudiera quedarse con Inuyasha.

Onigumo Higurashi iba a ponerse furioso si ella rehusaba aquel matrimonio. Le había dado una vida llena de privilegios, y ella reconocía que su padre tenía el derecho a elegirle marido. El hecho de negarlo y rebelarse la convertía en una egoísta y una desagradecida.

La hija obediente se encogía al pensar en pedirle algo así, pero la mujer que había pasado la noche en brazos de Inuyasha no quería nada más que pasar el resto de sus días con él.

Tal vez fracasara… pero tenía que hacer acopio de valor e intentarlo.

* * *

Vocabulario:

-Sobrevesta: Túnica sin mangas cubierta por delante en su mitad inferior y forrada toda de armiños o de una tela de color vistoso

* * *

Inuyasha está más que decidido a quedarse con Kagome, ojalá todos los hombres fueran así hoy en día...

Bueno, ahora que Inuyasha está infiltrado en el castillo la cosa se va a poner buena y de ahí en aumento.

Si les gustó dejen un review :D

Nos leemos la a la próxima.

Besos.

Bye :D


	8. Ocho

Hola!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo como cada lunes.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

 **Importante:** Decidí no compartir el nombre de la autora del libro hasta el final de la historia, así que tendrán que esperar para saber de quién es xD

 **Advertencias:** Bien, para quienes leyeron mi primer fic (Passionate Encounter), no debería extrañarles que haya situaciones sexuales en esta historia, pero aviso de todas formas para hacer las cosas bien. (Aunque más adelante, no ahora). También hay referencia a daño psicológico y físico hacia "esclavos". (No me gusta esa palabra)

Espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

— ¿Taisho? —Le preguntó alguien que estaba en un rincón del salón—. Ven conmigo.

Inuyasha vio a Kaijimbo. El hombre lo estaba llamando, y él se levantó y lo siguió al exterior, hacia el establo. Era tarde, y la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo estaban durmiendo. Así pues, supuso que no entrañaba ningún peligro escuchar lo que Kaijimbo tuviera que decirle.

Se detuvieron justo a la entrada de la cuadra. Kaijimbo se subió las mangas y le mostró las cicatrices que tenía en las muñecas, causadas por las esposas que había tenido que llevar durante años.

—Me liberaron hace unos años —admitió—, pero recuerdo lo que te hicieron en Zankoku-sa.

Inuyasha observó aquellas marcas rojas. Aunque era posible que aquel hombre hubiera estado encadenado a su lado, él no lo reconocía. No sabía si su historia era cierta, así que esperó a que Kaijimbo continuara.

—Te recuerdo de niño. Tu hermano se llevaba los castigos por ti —dijo el escocés con ira—. Eso no debería haber ocurrido. No debería habernos ocurrido a ninguno. Pero ahora estamos luchando contra Inglaterra —añadió en un tono de ambición, con los ojos brillantes—. Estamos formando un grupo de hombres para reclamar las tierras que nos han robado y para terminar con el sufrimiento de los nuestros.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos. Entendía que le estaba pidiendo que formara parte de una rebelión. Sin embargo, él no tenía deseos de involucrarse.

— ¿No vas a decir nada, Taisho? Inuyasha desenfundó su daga y se la puso sobre los labios para darle a entender que le habían cortado la lengua.

Kaijimbo palideció y se puso muy tenso.

—Entonces tú también tienes un buen motivo para desear la venganza.

Inuyasha no dejó traslucir nada. Él estaba allí por Kagome, no para comenzar otra batalla con los ingleses.

Kaijimbo le dijo:

—Únete a nosotros. Tenemos una cabaña fuera del castillo, y nos vendría bien otro escocés, otro hombre de fiar.

Él iba a negar con la cabeza, pero Kaijimbo continuó:

—Tómate algo de tiempo para decidirte. Hay más prisioneros que no están lejos de aquí. Creo que recuerdas lo que es vivir siendo prisionero de los ingleses. Vamos a liberar al resto, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, Kagome sentía la presencia de Inuyasha cada vez que se daba la vuelta. Las comidas se las servía él. Por las mañanas lo veía bajo su ventana, llevando a los caballos de los cazadores. Y aquel mismo día, cuando ella estaba paseando por el jardín, vio su nombre escrito en la tierra, entre las hierbas que cuidaba. Era como si Inuyasha quisiera responder a su declaración con un desafío.

" _No me voy a marchar"_.

Kagome se arrodilló y tocó la tierra donde él había escrito su nombre, y se sintió culpable por no haber podido enseñarle más palabras para que se comunicara. Era como si alguien la estuviera partiendo en dos: su corazón estaba con Inuyasha, y su mente estaba allí. Y no sabía cómo responder al modo en que él estaba luchando por ella. No podía hacer nada hasta que volviera su padre.

Ella removió la tierra y la allanó, y comenzó a escribir el nombre de Inuyasha. Tal vez él no lo reconociera, pero sabría que ella había respondido a su mensaje.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kagome? —le preguntó su tía. Estaba a sus espaldas.

Kagome se arrodilló y escondió la palabra con las rodillas. Después se estiró para arrancar una mala hierba del huerto y respondió:

—Me parece que es evidente.

—Deberías estar cosiendo la túnica nupcial de tu marido —le dijo Kikyo—. Llegará dentro de pocos días, y te falta mucho para terminar.

" _Porque no quiero casarme con él. Porque tengo que encontrar la manera de razonar con mi padre"._

Se quedó en silencio y, un momento después, su tía la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella.

—Respóndeme cuando te hable, o te encerraré en tu aposento.

Kagome se enfureció. Dio un tiró con el brazo para zafarse de su tía y contestó.

—Inténtalo de nuevo, y veremos lo que piensan de ti los demás. Ya te desprecian por lo que les hiciste a esos soldados.

Aunque no había visto a ninguno de los dos hombres, se sentía consternada al pensar en lo que habían sufrido después de que ella se escapara.

—Fue culpa tuya —la corrigió Kikyo—. Si te hubieras quedado en tu habitación y me hubieras obedecido, nunca habría pasado algo así. No es inteligente por tu parte hacerme tu enemiga, Kagome. Espero verte en tu aposento dentro de una hora.

Kagome se quedó mirando a la mujer, preguntándose cuánto daño había hecho durante la ausencia del duque. Ella había estado tan preocupada por Inuyasha que no había prestado atención a los habitantes del castillo.

Tras ella aparecieron dos guardias, como si fuera a escapar otra vez.

—Venid —les dijo—. Me gustaría saber qué les ocurrió a los dos hombres que custodiaban mi habitación.

—Los azotaron, milady —respondió el guardia más alto de los dos.

— ¿Sobrevivieron?

El segundo guardia asintió.

—Por los pelos. Thomas lleva en cama desde que ocurrió. Era demasiado mayor para recibir cincuenta latigazos. John se llevó veinte de los de su compañero para ahorrárselos.

Kagome se estremeció.

— ¿Me culpan por ello?

El primer guardia negó con la cabeza.

—Saben que fue culpa de esa _peau de vache_.— Kagome sabía que debía reprenderle por comparar a Kikyo con una vaca, pero no lo hizo.

—Me gustaría ver a los guardias, si es posible.

—Ella no lo permitirá.

— ¿No creéis que esos hombres merecen una compensación por lo que han sufrido? —les preguntó Kagome entonces, mientras tocaba las perlas que llevaba cosidas al corpiño de la túnica, como si quisiera recordarles a los guardias la riqueza de su familia.

Ellos se miraron con cautela, y ella continuó hablando:

—Mi padre nunca hubiera permitido que me privaran de la comida, ni que castigaran a hombres inocentes. Kikyo se ha propasado en su autoridad, y tengo intención de impedir que siga así —dijo, y extendió la mano—. Dame tu daga.

El guardia obedeció, y Kagome se cortó cuatro perlas del corpiño. Le dio dos a cada uno de ellos y dijo:

—Vuestra lealtad me pertenece a mí. No a ella. Frente a mi tía, podéis acompañarme a todas horas. Pero cuando ella no esté… dejadme libertad para ir venir como me plazca.

Los guardias inclinaron la cabeza.

—Sí, milady. Y si lo deseáis, podemos llevaros con los guardias heridos para que habléis con ellos.

Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre, seguida por sus guardias. Al pasar junto a los establos vio a Inuyasha, que llevaba las riendas del caballo de su padre. Notó que la estaba mirando, aunque él tenía la cabeza girada. Su rebelión silenciosa la angustiaba, porque recordaba la fuerza de sus brazos y de sus labios al abrazarla y besarla.

¿Qué sentido tenía alejarse del hombre a quien deseaba, comportándose como una cobarde? Tenía un tiempo precioso antes de que volvieran los demás. ¿No sería mejor robar todos los momentos que pudiera?

Mientras seguía a los soldados para visitar a los hombres heridos, su mente trabajaba febrilmente para hallar el modo de conseguir lo que quería.

* * *

Al amanecer, Inuyasha oyó a Kagome entrar en los establos. Ella le ordenó al jefe de caballerizas que le preparara el caballo, porque iba a salir a cabalgar aquella mañana.

—Pero, Lady Kagome, ¿qué va a decir vuestra tía? —Protestó Myoga—. Creía que no podéis salir del recinto del castillo mientras vuestro padre esté ausente.

Kagome sonrió.

—Los guardias están en las puertas de mi habitación. Según ellos, yo todavía estoy dentro, cosiendo —dijo ella, y señaló a Inuyasha con un gesto de asentimiento—. Me llevaré a uno de tus hombres como escolta. Ese mismo me vale.

" _¿Ese mismo?"_. Inuyasha la miró de reojo, preguntándose qué se proponía. Se estaba comportando como si no lo conociera de nada, y sus sospechas aumentaron.

Kagome no lo miró, pero cuando el jefe del establo empezó a protestar de nuevo, ella le puso algo en la mano.

—Llevo días encerrada. Nadie se va a dar cuenta si me marcho durante unas horas. Y tú recibirás una recompensa por tu silencio.

Myoga inclinó la cabeza.

—Como deseéis, milady.

Inuyasha terminó de ensillar el caballo de Kagome y su propia montura, y sacó a los animales de la cuadra. Ayudó a Kagome a montar, y juntos salieron por las puertas del castillo. Él permitió que ella lo guiara, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia el bosque, Kagome se puso en camino hacia el mar. Inuyasha no sabía que estaban tan cerca de la costa, a unos pocos kilómetros.

Cuando ella detuvo su yegua, él vio las aguas grises del mar y las nubes oscuras que ocultaban el cielo. Las gaviotas volaban en círculo sobre las rocas, y la colina descendía hacia una playa de arena. Kagome desmontó y dejó pastar a su yegua; después empezó a descender por el acantilado. Él la siguió, pero mientras ella continuaba dando pasos lentos hacia la playa, la tomó de la mano.

" _¿Por qué?"_ , le preguntó en silencio.

Ella se sacó la cadena de plata con el colgante azul del escote de la túnica.

—No te marchaste, ni siquiera cuando te lo pedí.

Él le acarició la mejilla como respuesta; entonces, Kagome se quitó el velo y lo dejó caer a la arena.

—No sé lo que va a ocurrir cuando vuelva mi padre. Me asusta lo que puede hacer cuando sepa lo nuestro. Pero tengo unos pocos días para estar contigo, y no quiero perderlos.

Aquellas palabras avivaron una esperanza que él no se atrevía a sentir. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la orilla. Kagome apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y él la ciñó contra su costado mientras caminaban. Al llegar a la arena húmeda, ella se agachó para recoger un palito.

—Te prometí que te enseñaría más palabras — le dijo, y le ofreció el palo.

Sin embargo, él no lo tomó. Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla; estaba seguro de que había algo que le causaba ansiedad a Kagome, pero ella no iba a revelárselo.

—Si quieres, te enseñaré a escribir algo más. ¿O quieres tú seguir enseñándome a nadar?

Su tono de voz era nervioso; aunque ella pensara que pasar aquel rato juntos nadando era una buena idea, no era cierto. En cuanto él viera su cuerpo esbelto y mojado entre las olas, querría acariciarla de nuevo. Y Dios Santo, no creía que pudiera detenerse si la acariciaba.

El aire del verano era fresco, e Inuyasha le hizo una seña para que esperara un momento. Encendió una hoguera y, cuando las llamas ardían con viveza, tomó el palito y se sentó junto a ella.

—Enséñame las letras que recuerdas —le pidió Kagome.

Él escribió el alfabeto. Había pasado muchas horas memorizándolo. Algunos de los trazos todavía se le resistían, pero sus manos cada vez tenían más firmeza con la práctica.

—Has aprendido muy deprisa —comentó ella—. Yo tardé años en hacer esto.

Él escribió su nombre, y después, escribió:

 _Inuyasha_.

—Lo viste —murmuró Kagome—. Lo escribí en el huerto, con la esperanza de que lo encontraras.

Al ver su sonrisa tímida, él dejó el palito en el suelo y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Ella posó su mejilla en la de Inuyasha y lo abrazó suavemente.

—Siento lo que te dije hace unos días. Tenía miedo de que te quedaras y corrieras peligro.

Él ya lo sabía, pero al oírla, la abrazó con más fuerza. Las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta, pero no podía dejarlas salir.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía otro modo de comunicarse. Tomó el palito y escribió en la arena:

 _Mía_.

Kagome se emocionó.

—Sí. Soy tuya. Todo el tiempo que pueda.— No era la promesa que él quería. Él la quería para siempre.

Aquellas palabras revelaron algo que Inuyasha ya sospechaba. Pese a lo que había entre ellos, ella seguía siendo hija de su padre. La lealtad hacia su familia era más fuerte que los sentimientos que albergaba por él.

Y él le estaba pidiendo que eligiera entre los dos. Eso le dio que pensar.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Sus labios eran suaves, y en el roce de su boca había una determinación. Ella había encontrado el modo de acudir a su lado, y durara lo que durara, él tenía intención de aprovecharlo al máximo.

A ella se le escapó un suspiro cuando él le besó la mandíbula y la piel delicada de la garganta.

—Quiero pasar este día contigo —le dijo ella—. Unas horas sin que nadie nos controle. Sin que nadie me diga con qué hombre tengo que casarme. Y quiero sentirme como hiciste que me sintiera el otro día, cuando me acariciaste.

Ella estaba jugando con el fuego de su deseo, y solo Dios sabía cómo podían terminar las cosas. Inuyasha se quedó mirándola fijamente, transmitiéndole lo mucho que la deseaba. Kagome le tomó las manos y se las posó sobre la espalda de su túnica.

—Ayúdame a quitarme esto —le pidió. Entonces, él desató los lazos, y ella alzó las manos hacia el cielo. Mientras Inuyasha quitaba capa tras capa, vio que Kagome tenía la piel de gallina.

Cuando Kagome se quedó en camisa, él se detuvo, porque no sabía hasta dónde quería llegar ella.

—Por ahora déjala —le respondió—. Enséñame a nadar, y después…

Kagome no terminó la frase, porque la timidez se lo impidió.

Él no iba a permitir que su mente analizara lo que querían decir aquellas palabras. Se quitó la túnica y la llevó al agua. Las olas se movían contra su cuerpo, y Kagome tuvo que agarrarse a él para conservar el equilibrio.

—Es-tá-tá más fría que el lago, ¿verdad?— Cuando les cubría por encima de la cintura, él la levantó y la hizo flotar boca abajo. Ella luchó contra las olas, pero intentó nadar moviendo brazos y piernas. Él la soltó sin previo aviso, y como Kagome continuó moviéndose, se quedó flotando sobre el agua. Consiguió nadar.

— ¡Mira! —gritó—. ¡No me hundo!

Él sonrió. Varió su posición ligeramente para obligarla a que nadara hacia él. Cuando, por fin, se detuvo, ella siguió moviendo los brazos y las piernas hasta que lo alcanzó y se agarró a su cintura. Después se puso en pie.

—Esta vez no ha sido tan malo. Por lo menos me acordaba de cómo tenía que moverme.

Le castañeteaban los dientes, pero él la calentó con un abrazo. Ella sonrió, y lo abrazó también.

Kagome se estremecía, y cuando él le señaló el agua para ver si quería seguir nadando, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que me ayudes a entrar en calor — susurró.

Inuyasha se preguntó si sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

La guio hacia la orilla, y la arena se les pegó a los pies y las piernas mientras ella seguía temblando contra él.

Inuyasha la llevó hasta la hoguera y añadió más troncos. Tomó su capa del suelo y la extendió ante el fuego, y después le hizo un gesto para que se sentara sobre ella. Kagome no le hizo caso; se quedó de pie ante las llamas, con las manos extendidas. Tenía una expresión distante, como si se hubiera quedado absorta en sus pensamientos.

Se giró a mirarlo con una pregunta en los ojos. Él percibió su incertidumbre y su miedo, pero correspondió a su mirada transmitiéndole fuerza. Pasara lo que pasara, él permanecería a su lado. Kagome era la mujer que lo había arriesgado todo para salvarle la vida, la mujer que lo había alejado de los límites de la locura. La mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a morir.

Y entonces, ella lo miró fijamente. Se levantó la camisa y se la sacó por la cabeza, hasta que quedó desnuda ante él, sin otra cosa que no fuera el colgante azul.

* * *

OMG!

Lo de quedarse desnuda solo con el colgante azul me suena a Titanic, ¿no les parece?

Bueno, se nos viene el lemon para el próximo capítulo (se los digo porque soy mala jejeje xD), y el pobre de Inu sigue sin poder hablar :(

Bueno, ya se va poniendo mejor. El lemon no es lo único interesante que se viene, ¿que pasará? Esperen al próximo capítulo y averigüenlo :)

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Nos leemos.

Besos.

Bye :D


	9. Nueve

Holi! Hoy vengo más tarde de lo habitual y muy de pasada.

Como siempre, se agradecen los review y a quienes dan favorito.

HOY HAY SORPRESA! ^.^

Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

 **Importante:** Decidí no compartir el nombre de la autora del libro hasta el final de la historia, así que tendrán que esperar para saber de quién es xD

 **Advertencias:** Bien, para quienes leyeron mi primer fic (Passionate Encounter), no debería extrañarles que haya situaciones sexuales en esta historia, pero aviso de todas formas para hacer las cosas bien. También hay referencia a daño psicológico y físico hacia "esclavos". (No me gusta esa palabra)

A leer...

* * *

Kagome percibió el hambre de su mirada, el deseo que Inuyasha sentía por ella. En su cabeza, miles de voces le advertían que no hiciera aquello; estaba prometida con otro hombre y no tenía derecho a traicionar a su futuro marido.

Sin embargo, la idea de entregarle su virginidad a un extraño le parecía mal. Inuyasha era el dueño de su corazón, y ella quería estar con él. Si su nuevo marido se enteraba de que no era virgen, tal vez la repudiara. Incluso podía renunciar al matrimonio, si ella se lo revelaba de antemano.

Era una manera de liberarse del compromiso. Entregarse a Inuyasha era un acto peligroso, algo que podía destruirlos a los dos. Sin embargo, si ella fracasaba en sus intentos de impedir su boda con el Conde, por lo menos le habría entregado a Inuyasha aquella parte de sí misma.

Él nunca le haría daño, y aquello era algo que podían compartir.

—Deberías quitarte el resto de la ropa — murmuró ella—. Ponerla a secar ante el fuego.

Kagome notó que él pasaba la mirada por su piel desnuda y se bebía aquella visión. Aunque ella se sentía azorada al haberse revelado por completo a él, no hizo ademán de cubrirse. Observó a Inuyasha mientras él se quitaba la ropa. Cuando quedó desnudo ante ella, Kagome se asombró del poder de su cuerpo, de la fuerza de sus músculos y de su piel. Era un arquero, y tenía los brazos delgados y poderosos. Ella anhelaba acariciarlo, descubrir cómo podía darle el mismo placer que él le había hecho sentir.

Inuyasha no se acercó, y Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando a que ella le diera permiso. Entonces, ella le tomó las palmas de las manos y se las colocó sobre los senos. Él se llenó las manos de ella, y el calor de sus caricias le provocó un estremecimiento a Kagome. Él movió los dedos pulgares por encima de sus pezones, que se endurecieron con el roce.

Kagome estaba tan cautivada por él que apenas sentía el viento frío. Inuyasha tenía el pelo suelto por los hombros y la espalda. No había nada domesticado en él; era como una criatura salvaje que quería poseerla.

Kagome posó las manos en los músculos de su pecho y exploró su carne firme, observando la transformación de su rostro. Él hizo lo mismo por ella, acariciándole con los dedos los pezones erectos y los pechos. Entonces, la tendió sobre la capa, y se tendió a su lado, de costado.

Le tomó las manos y se las subió por encima de la cabeza, y se las sujetó mientras tomaba uno de sus pezones con los labios. Ella notó una descarga de deseo y humedad entre las piernas, y sintió su excitación contra el muslo. Se preguntó cómo sería tenerlo dentro.

Él liberó sus pezones húmedos, tomó el colgante de cristal y se lo pasó por encima de las puntas erectas de los pechos. La sensación fue nueva para ella, y él la usó, junto a su lengua, para atormentarla más.

Succionó con fuerza y consiguió una profunda respuesta en ella. Kagome le acarició el miembro y cerró la mano a su alrededor. A Inuyasha se le aceleró la respiración; levantó la cabeza y la miró mientras ella exploraba su miembro viril, y le enseñó a moverse contra él con un ritmo.

Si era posible, él se hizo más grande en su mano, y ella vio un placer feroz reflejado en su semblante. De repente, Inuyasha se separó de ella y descendió con la boca hacia sus muslos, y jugueteó con su piel. Le acarició con los dedos la hendidura de entre las piernas y ella se echó a temblar cuando él introdujo uno de los dedos en su cuerpo y la acarició por dentro.

Él estaba moviendo la boca por todas partes y hacía que se sintiera vulnerable. Se arqueaba y temblaba de deseo por él. Inuyasha se sentó y la guio para que se colocara a horcajadas sobre él. La besó con dureza mientras la deslizaba contra su miembro grueso y pesado.

Kagome tomó su miembro y movió el extremo contra su abertura resbaladiza. Quería sentirlo dentro, quería ser tomada y conquistada por aquel hombre.

Él tenía el rostro tenso de deseo, y la agarró con fuerza por las caderas mientras ella descendía. Su cuerpo era demasiado estrecho como para acogerlo, y solo pudo tomar una parte de él. Sin embargo, cuando él la elevó y volvió a bajarla, penetró más.

Entonces, ella entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Lentamente, alzó las caderas y lo atrapó un poco más. Halló un ritmo lento y su cuerpo fue ajustándose al tamaño de Inuyasha.

Pero entonces, él la tomó de las nalgas para obligarla a aumentar el ritmo. Aunque no hizo que descendiera por completo, ella se sintió más y más excitada, y su cuerpo se expandió para poder abarcar más. Ella comenzó a jadear y se movió sobre él, y por fin, Inuyasha la llenó.

Kagome sintió dolor cuando él la invadió, pero Inuyasha consiguió que lo olvidara al tomar uno de sus pechos en la boca. Lamió el pezón y la excitó hasta que ella se acostumbró a que él estuviera enterrado en ella. Kagome se elevó suavemente, de nuevo, experimentando con las sensaciones, mientras él seguía lamiendo su pecho.

Entonces, Inuyasha deslizó la mano hasta el punto en que sus cuerpos estaban unidos. Ella notó las caricias de sus dedos en la carne sensible que había sobre su entrada, y la descarga de placer que le provocó. Gimió sin poder evitarlo, y él apartó la mano.

—No, no pares —susurró ella. Entonces él volvió a rozarle aquella carne delicada, y ella le mostró cómo hacerlo, hasta que estuvo temblando por su contacto. Él estaba tenso y duro dentro de su cuerpo, pero permanecía inmóvil.

La doble presión de su miembro viril y el movimiento de sus dedos hizo que ella elevara las caderas en busca de la sensación que quería.

—Es bueno —admitió, e Inuyasha continuó con la presión rítmica de su mano hasta que ella comenzó a moverse contra él, con acometidas que iban al ritmo de sus caricias seductoras.

Dentro de ella fue creciendo un calor que la llevó hasta la cima del placer, donde se hizo añicos contra su mano, oprimiéndolo en su interior. Él la agarró por las caderas y empujó con fuerza, y la obligó a que lo cabalgara, y la intensidad del clímax de Kagome le provocó convulsión tras convulsión.

Inuyasha volvió a tenderla sobre la arena, sin dejar de moverse con penetraciones lentas, y ella elevó las rodillas para tomarlo más profundamente. Él no tuvo piedad; le exigió que se lo diera todo, y cuando llegó a su propio éxtasis, gruñó y siguió embistiendo profundamente mientras ella se aferraba a él, perdida en su propia batalla.

Cuando por fin quedaron inmóviles y él descansó sobre su piel, Kagome le oyó pronunciar una sola palabra:

—Kagome.

—Has hablado —susurró—. Inuyasha… Has dicho mi nombre.

Él no se había dado cuenta de nada, solo de la intensa satisfacción que le proporcionaba el hecho de que sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos. ¿Había dicho algo? Intentó mover la boca para pronunciar de nuevo su hombre, pero no sucedió nada. Trató de hacerlo otra vez, pero el muro invisible se lo impidió.

—Has hablado. Sé que lo has hecho —murmuró ella, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Quiero oírlo otra vez.

Él se esforzó por pronunciar la palabra, pero cuanto más lo miraba ella, más torpe se sentía. Si lo que había dicho Kagome era cierto, había hablado sin darse cuenta. Sin intentarlo.

Se retiró de su cuerpo, enfadado consigo mismo por no poder satisfacer una petición tan sencilla. Tomó su camisa del suelo, e iba a dársela, pero entonces vio en el horizonte la vela de un barco que se aproximaba. Por la velocidad del viento, llegaría a la costa en media hora, y sus ocupantes podrían verlos a Kagome y a él antes de arribar.

Inuyasha le entregó la camisa a Kagome y, rápidamente, echó arena sobre el fuego y lo extinguió. Después comenzó a ponerse la ropa, pero ella se quedó preocupada ante su repentino cambio de humor.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasa?

Él señaló el barco, y ella palideció.

—Puede ser mi padre —dijo.

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente, y él la ayudó a montar en su yegua.

Kagome iba a esperarlo, pero él le dio una palmada en el flanco al animal, para que emprendiera la marcha. No había tiempo que perder. Kagome debía volver inmediatamente al castillo.

Si era el duque quien llegaba, ella tenía que estar a salvo en su habitación antes de que nadie descubriera que se había marchado. No sabía si iba a ser posible, puesto que les quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Inuyasha comenzó a galopar con su caballo, un poco más atrás que ella. Durante el trayecto, fue pensando en el marido que le había buscado el duque a su hija. Sintió rabia y celos. Si él tuviera un título y posesiones, podría conseguir la mano de Kagome.

Hacer el amor con ella había sido el regalo más valioso que podía haberle hecho. Y pensar en que ella compartiera aquella experiencia con otro hombre era como una puñalada en el corazón para él.

No podía separarse de ella. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que Kagome tomara la decisión de dejar su vida y marcharse con él.

Kagome le entregó las riendas de su yegua a Myoga al llegar a los establos. Sus guardias vieron que tenía el pelo revuelto y la ropa desarreglada, pero no dijeron nada. Ella se ruborizó de vergüenza, porque se sentía como si todos supieran lo que había hecho.

Inuyasha desapareció en el interior de las cuadras, seguramente para ocuparse de los caballos. Ella no sabía lo que pensaría él de su comportamiento, pero por dentro, su cuerpo todavía temblaba a causa de las reacciones tan fuertes que él le había provocado.

Lady Kikyo la fulminó con la mirada, pero Kagome pasó por delante de ella sin decir una palabra. Fue directamente a su aposento y pidió un baño. Aunque ella creía que su padre llegaría por tierra, el barco que habían visto era lo suficientemente grande como para trasladar a su séquito y a sus caballos. Era muy posible que hubieran vuelto por mar para acortar el viaje.

Durante la hora siguiente, sus doncellas la ayudaron a bañarse y a vestirse. Ella no dejó de pensar en que Inuyasha había pronunciado la primera palabra desde hacía años. Y de todas las palabras que podía haber dicho, había dicho su nombre.

Kagome ya no podía pensar en compartir su vida con ningún otro. Sin embargo, tenía miedo a desafiar a su padre. El duque no entendería nunca por qué iba a querer ella renunciar a las riquezas que la rodeaban para casarse con un guerrero escocés.

Inuyasha era el hombre que hacía que le hirviera la sangre, que le había dado una muestra de la pasión prohibida. El hombre a quien amaba.

Kagome acarició el colgante de cristal mientras terminaban de arreglarla. Sus doncellas no le dijeron nada. Le pusieron un vestido y una sobrevesta azul. Alrededor de las caderas le abrocharon un cinturón fino, dorado, adornado con zafiros. Después le trenzaron el cabello y se lo taparon con un velo.

Fuera se oyó un tumulto, y el sonido de los caballos que se acercaban.

— ¡Es el duque! —gritó uno de los soldados, y los hombres comenzaron a lanzar vítores mientras se reunían para darle la bienvenida a su amo.

Así pues, su padre había vuelto anticipadamente. Kagome bajó las escaleras con el corazón acelerado. Temía que se le reflejara el sentimiento de culpabilidad en el rostro, o peor todavía, que alguien le dijera adónde había ido.

A cada paso que daba, su piel estaba más y más fría, hasta que llegó a la entrada para saludarlo. Inuyasha salió de los establos y, cuando llegaron los hombres, se hizo cargo de sus caballos. No la miró ni una sola vez. Su rostro no expresaba ni la más ligera emoción. Ella sabía que era para protegerlos a los dos, pero se sintió más molesta de lo que debería.

A Kagome se le encogió el estómago mientras su padre se aproximaba, pero se obligó a sonreír. El duque cabalgaba junto a otro hombre que era tan alto como él. Debía de ser el Conde de Yūjō. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, y sonrió al verla. Iba impecablemente vestido con un traje azul oscuro y capa, y llevaba una espada con guarnición de piedras preciosas al cinto. Kagome se preguntó vagamente si sabría usarla.

Su padre le había elegido un hombre a quien la mayoría de las mujeres considerarían guapo. Debería estar satisfecha, pero solo quería llorar.

" _No te delates"_ , se dijo. _"Compórtate como la hija de un duque"_.

Onigumo Higurashi se adelantó.

—Kagome, me gustaría presentarte a Akitoki Hojo, el Conde de Yūjō.

Ella le hizo una reverencia al Conde, y el Conde volvió a sonreír amablemente. Le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso.

—Me siento feliz con este compromiso, milady. Ella no pudo pronunciar ni un sencillo saludo, así que se limitó a asentir y dio un paso atrás.

—Redactaremos los documentos necesarios esta noche, y mañana mismo los firmaremos ante testigos—dijo su padre. Después se dirigió a Kagome—. Da orden de que nos preparen una comida con vino.

Kagome asintió. Solo quería marcharse de allí. Estaba muy agitada y, mientras se alejaba, vio a Kikyo acercándose al duque. Aunque su padre no la saludó, Kagome notó un sutil interés en su mirada. Era muy posible que Kikyo tuviera influencia sobre él, y ella no dudaba que su tía le llenaría la cabeza de historias sobre su mal comportamiento.

Pero él no podía castigarla delante del Conde, por suerte.

Mientras Kagome daba las órdenes para que prepararan la comida, se dio cuenta de que Lord Yūjō estaba en la entrada, observándola. Después de hablar con los sirvientes, Kagome lo miró, preguntándose si el Conde era el tipo de hombre que entendería sus deseos.

Se puso nerviosa. No sabía qué decirle. Él atravesó el salón y, cuando llegó junto a ella, le dijo:

—Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que sirvan la comida. ¿Tal vez pudierais enseñarme el castillo hasta que todo esté preparado?

Aunque ella asintió y comenzó a andar hacia el exterior, no quería estar con aquel hombre, ni dejar que él creyera que iban a tener un buen matrimonio.

El Conde caminó hacia el patio interior y le ofreció el brazo. Kagome lo aceptó, y él dijo:

—Parece que estáis asustada por mi causa. No es necesario.

—Acabamos de conocernos —admitió ella—. No sé nada de vos.

Él se detuvo y la miró.

—Vuestro padre me ha contado muchas cosas sobre vuestra belleza y vuestra virtud. Creía que estaba exagerando, como hacen todos los padres. Pero parece que, en esta ocasión, estaba en lo cierto.

" _Con respecto a mi virtud no"_ , pensó Kagome.

Y, como si fuera una respuesta a sus pensamientos, vio a Inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia el establo con un caballo. Él tenía una expresión vacía, como si no le importara que ella estuviera allí. Eso le hizo daño a Kagome, y se preguntó si Inuyasha sabía que no tenía elección. La red invisible de la cautividad se estaba cerrando a su alrededor, y no sabía cómo escapar.

—Ha sido un año difícil —le confesó Kagome al Conde—. El último hombre con el que estuve comprometida resultó ser un mentiroso y un asesino.

—Zankoku-sa era un hombre poderoso —dijo Lord Yūjō—, pero todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que era muy cruel.

— ¿Y vos no lo sois? Él sonrió.

—Yo soy un hombre complejo, pero no soy cruel. Y tengo intención de tratar a mi esposa con todo el respeto.

Aunque su tono de voz era ligero, ella atisbó algo extraño detrás de aquella frase.

Lo miró a los ojos y vio simpatía en ellos, pero nada más. No la miraba con lujuria, ni como un hombre que estuviera decidido a poseerla. Kagome exhaló un suspiro; pese a sus impresiones, debía postergar sus juicios sobre él hasta que lo conociera mejor.

Mientras seguían paseando por el patio, ella era muy consciente de la presencia de Inuyasha. Aunque tenía que entender que ella debía ser cortés con el invitado de su padre, notaba su acusación silenciosa y sus celos, como si fueran un puñal clavado en el corazón.

Estaba mal permitir que el Conde pensara que podía ser su esposa. No era honorable pasear a su lado y dejar que las mentiras por omisión la convirtieran en una mujer que no era. Cuando llegaron a los jardines, ella se detuvo.

—Lord Yūjō —murmuró—. Deseo ser sincera con vos.

— ¿He hecho algo que os haya ofendido? — preguntó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No —respondió ella, y buscó las palabras más adecuadas para que él pudiera entenderla—. Pero habéis hecho un largo viaje por mí, y no creo que yo pueda ser una buena esposa para vos.

— ¿Y por qué pensáis eso? Solo llevo unos minutos aquí. ¿O es que acaso tenéis interés en otra persona?

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Os merecéis una esposa que pueda amaros. — Él sonrió a medias.

—Tengo poco interés en el amor, Lady Kagome. No me importa que nos queramos o no. Muchos matrimonios sólidos se basan en la amistad.

Ella no supo qué responder, y aquel no era el momento adecuado para admitir que se había entregado a otro hombre. Lo que le había dicho el Conde la confundía, porque ella había pensado que se enfadaría o se molestaría al saber que albergaba sentimientos por otro hombre. Y sin embargo, no parecía que le importara en absoluto.

Terminaron su paseo, y al pasar de nuevo por delante de las cuadras, Kagome no vio a Inuyasha.

Al llegar a la entrada de la torre, se encontró con los ojos astutos de su tía Kikyo.

* * *

—Es una muchacha muy bonita, ¿verdad? — comentó Kaijimbo aquella noche.

Inuyasha estaba al fondo del salón de la torre, junto a otros hombres, comiéndose un buen pedazo de pan que le había dado la cocinera. No tuvo que preguntar a quién se refería Kaijimbo, pero ignoró el comentario.

—Has estado con ella un buen rato —continuó Kaijimbo con una mirada libidinosa—. ¿Acaso Lady Kagome te ha tomado afecto?

Él se puso en pie, agarró a Kaijimbo por el cuello y lo empujó contra la pared. Sintió una rabia intensa al oír a otro hombre sugerir algo contra ella, aunque fuera cierto.

Inuyasha sujetó a Kaijimbo con fuerza durante el tiempo suficiente como para que captara la advertencia, y después lo soltó. El hombre tosió y cayó al suelo agarrándose la garganta. Aunque hubo un reflejo de ira en su cara, la controló rápidamente.

—Deberías usar tu fuerza para algo mejor, Taisho. Mañana por la noche vamos a ir a atacar a una guarnición que hay al sur de aquí —le dijo Kaijimbo—. Podrías ayudarnos a liberar a los prisioneros.

Al oír la mención a los cautivos, Inuyasha se puso muy tenso. No quería tener relación con los otros hombres ni buscarse problemas con los ingleses. Sin embargo, recordaba lo que había tenido que soportar cuando estaba encadenado. Siempre pensaba que nadie iría a rescatarlo, que moriría apartado del mundo.

Kagome estaba sobre el estrado, sentada junto a su prometido, el Conde de Yūjō. Inuyasha tuvo otro ataque de celos. No le gustaba que aquel hombre la mirara con aquella fascinación.

Ella le pertenecía; solo ella había sido capaz de liberar su voz después de tantos años de silencio, y había conseguido que hablara de nuevo. Y después de la mañana que había pasado en sus brazos, no pensaba renunciar a ella.

Su compañero notó que estaba distraído y lo presionó más.

—Reúnete con nosotros en casa de Ryukotsusei cuando todo el mundo duerma en el castillo. Hablaremos más.

Kaijimbo comenzó a alejarse, pero se giró de nuevo hacia él.

—Acuérdate de cómo era, Taisho, esperar a que alguien viniera a liberarnos. Estar encadenado año tras año.

Las palabras de aquel hombre le recordaron la pesadilla de su cautividad. Cada día de sufrimiento era como una cicatriz en su mente.

Sin embargo, se negó a asentir a la petición de Kaijimbo, puesto que él estaba allí por Kagome. Se mantuvo apoyado contra el muro durante horas, observándola. Y solo cuando ella se retiró a su habitación para acostarse, volvió él a los establos.

* * *

Hoy no alcancé a corregir el capítulo, así que si encuentran un error... lo siento mucho :(

Espero les haya gustado y como siempre, los review son super bienvenidos y me hacen querer seguir adelante con las actualizaciones.

Nos leemos a la próxima.

Besos.

Bye :D


	10. Diez

Hola, de ahora en adelante voy a venir siempre de pasada porque la semana pasada entré a clases y el tiempo se me va a hacer poco...

Desde ya me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía o error de tipeo, ya no tengo tanto tiempo para revisar mejor los capítulos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Inuyasha tenía sueños confusos. Estaba en lo más alto de una torre de piedra, mirando a su hermano Sesshomaru, que luchaba para salvar la vida de su hija. Lord Akuyaku había tomado a la niña como rehén para llevarlos a una emboscada y conseguir matar a Sesshomaru y a Miroku.

Se sentía torpe con el arco entre las manos, aunque nunca había dejado de practicar. Desde aquella distancia no podía arriesgarse a disparar a Akuyaku, porque podría herir a la niña.

Sus hermanos seguían luchando mientras él sujetaba la flecha contra la cuerda tensa, esperando una oportunidad. En los ojos de Akuyaku vio a un hombre que disfrutaba torturando y matando.

Entonces vio a Lady Akuyaku, y percibió todo su dolor. Ella estaba atrapada en aquel matrimonio y encadenada a la voluntad de su marido. Sin embargo, había sido quien lo había salvado al convencer al noble de que aceptara el rescate y lo liberara.

La valentía de aquella mujer le recordaba a la de Kagome. Sin dudarlo, Inuyasha soltó la cuerda y lanzó la flecha, y vio que atravesaba al hombre que había causado tanto sufrimiento. Por fin, Akuyaku estaba muerto.

El recuerdo cambió, y ellos estaban haciendo girar el cadáver de Akuyaku. Sin embargo, en vez de encontrarse con la cara del Barón, Inuyasha vio la expresión congelada de Lord Yūjō.

Inuyasha se despertó bruscamente, temblando por lo que había visto. Había matado a Akuyaku él mismo, meses antes, tal y como había prometido. Sin embargo, en vez de conseguir librarse de las pesadillas, su muerte le había estado obsesionando por algún motivo que no comprendía.

Y después, imaginarse matando a Yūjō…

Inuyasha se preguntó en qué clase de hombre se estaba convirtiendo. Se había enfurecido al ver a Kagome con aquel Conde. Lord Yūjō y ella formaban una pareja muy atractiva; ambos eran ricos y bien parecidos. El Conde la miraba como si apreciara lo que veía.

Inuyasha estaba obligado a verlos juntos. No sabía si podría seguir allí, sin saber si Kagome iba a conseguir escaparse de aquel matrimonio o no. Estaba inquieto y enfadado, y tal vez provocara una pelea si volvía a verlos paseando tranquilamente.

Tenía que hallar la manera de liberar aquella ira que estaba sintiendo antes de hacer algo que pudiera lamentar.

Kagome encontró a Inuyasha esperándola en los alrededores de los establos cuando fue a montar con su padre, a la mañana siguiente.

Se dio cuenta de que él estaba exhausto. No debía de haber dormido bien. Llevaba el arco al hombro, como si estuviera preparado para cualquier amenaza. Tenía las riendas de ambos caballos.

El duque se dio cuenta de que iba armado, y se acercó a tomar su caballo. Entonces entrecerró los ojos.

—Tú no eres uno de mis hombres.

—Perdonadme, señor duque —dijo Myoga—. Es el primo de Kaijimbo, y necesitaba trabajo. Ha estado ayudando a limpiar y cuidar del establo estos últimos días, y lo ha hecho muy bien.

Inuyasha no evitó la mirada del duque. Kagome se preguntó si debía intervenir para defenderlo. Sin embargo, el instinto le advirtió que no dijera nada.

—Me suena tu cara —dijo Onigumo—. Te he visto en algún sitio.

Inuyasha no respondió, y el duque le preguntó:

— ¿Es que no tienes nada que decir?

—No puede hablar, milord —explicó el jefe de los establos—. Creemos que le cortaron la lengua.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó el duque. Observó a Inuyasha, y después miró a Kagome—. ¿Conoces a este hombre?

Kagome no supo qué decir. Tenía miedo de traicionarse. Nunca le había mentido a su padre, pero conocía su naturaleza inflexible. Si Onigumo Higurashi se enteraba de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, Inuyasha lo pagaría con su vida.

—No —dijo en voz baja—. No lo conozco.— Inuyasha le entregó las riendas y la ayudó a montar, comportándose como un mero sirviente. A ella se le rompió el corazón, porque aquel no era su lugar. Él no era sirviente de nadie, y no podía soportar tratarlo así.

A él tampoco podía gustarle aquella situación. ¿Se marcharía, o se quedaría para que ella lo viera todos los días y recordara lo que podía perder?

Onigumo montó en su caballo y la llevó hacia el exterior del castillo, hacia la costa. Kagome sabía que solo era una excusa para poder hablar con ella en privado, y se sintió muy nerviosa al pensar en lo que pudiera decirle.

Cuando estaban a un kilómetro de las puertas de la muralla, su padre aminoró la velocidad del caballo, y ambos cabalgaron uno junto al otro.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido el Conde de Yūjō? —le preguntó con una expresión neutral—. Anoche terminamos de redactar el contrato de compromiso, y podemos firmarlo hoy mismo, si tú estás de acuerdo.

Kagome no supo qué decir. Le faltó coraje para confesar la verdad y dio una evasiva.

—Lord Yūjō sigue siendo un extraño para mí. Solo espero que sea mejor hombre que Lord Zankoku-sa.

—Zankoku-sa no te maltrató, ¿verdad? — preguntó Onigumo en un tono defensivo. Su padre se había irritado con aquella acusación.

Kagome detuvo su yegua y miró a su padre fijamente.

—Mató a mi doncella. Yo me marché de su castillo porque ya no era seguro permanecer allí.

—Él no se habría atrevido a hacerte daño —le dijo su padre, descartando aquella idea.

Sin embargo, aquel comentario enfadó mucho a Kagome.

—Yo no podía saberlo, y tú ya te habías marchado a Edimburgo, así que tuve que tomar la decisión yo sola.

Su padre le devolvió una mirada fría.

—Lo que hiciste fue temerario y peligroso. Te marchaste con unos extraños que pertenecían a un clan que tú no conoces. Podían haberte violado, o…

—No me hicieron nada.

—Pero estuviste viviendo con unos salvajes, como si fueras una campesina.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Es eso lo que piensas de los Taisho? Ellos me dieron refugio, aunque para hacerlo tuvieran que poner en peligro su vida. Por mí, una mujer a quien no conocían.

—Yo hablé en su nombre ante el rey. He satisfecho la deuda que pudieras tener con ese clan. Ahora debemos olvidar el pasado —dijo su padre, y después, su voz se suavizó un poco, aunque siguió siendo firme—. Kikyo me ha dicho que desobedeciste mis órdenes y pasaste una noche a solas en el bosque.

—Ella me encerró en mi aposento. Estaba enfadada.

—Estaba cuidando de ti, tal y como yo le había ordenado.

—Me tuvo un día entero sin comer. Necesitaba salir del castillo —replicó Kagome. Se ruborizó intensamente mientras intentaba buscar una explicación para sus actos.

El duque la miró con desconfianza.

—Corre el rumor de que un hombre te ayudó a escapar del castillo —dijo, atravesándola con la mirada—. Sea o no sea cierto, creo que me entiendes perfectamente, Kagome. Debes casarte lo antes posible. Por eso he elegido a un hombre a quien no le importa que su esposa sea virgen.

Ella enrojeció de humillación, porque él tenía razón. Le había entregado su cuerpo a Inuyasha sin vacilación. Nunca había experimentado nada como aquellas relaciones, y para vergüenza suya, lo deseaba de nuevo.

Quería despertar entre sus brazos, compartir su vida con él y darle hijos.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, su padre añadió.

—Deberías saber que algunos nobles te han rechazado a causa de tu relación con el clan de los Taisho.

—Entonces, no eran hombres honorables — respondió ella—. Yo le debo mucho a los Taisho. No me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomé.

El duque detuvo el caballo con un suspiro.

—Siempre tuviste buen corazón, Kagome. Como tu madre —dijo con una sonrisa, y la frustración de Kagome desapareció.

Onigumo seguía siendo el padre que la sentaba sobre sus rodillas para contarle cuentos. Había sido el único progenitor al que había conocido, puesto que su madre murió cuando ella tenía dos años. Aunque a ella la había criado una familia de Navarra, siempre había estado unida a su padre. Él la había visitado a menudo y le había llevado regalos.

—No tengas miedo de este matrimonio —le dijo el duque—. Creo que Yūjō puede darte todo lo que desees.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero él le había dicho lo mismo cuando le había arreglado el matrimonio con Zankoku-sa.

— ¿Y no puedes retrasar un poco el compromiso? —le pidió—. Quiero estar segura de que es un buen hombre.

Cuando el acuerdo legal fuera formalizado, no habría vuelta atrás. Su padre le tomó la barbilla.

—Como ya te he dicho, no puede haber retrasos.

Hizo que su caballo girara hacia el castillo, y Kagome lo siguió, ligeramente retrasada.

Cuando entraron por las puertas de la muralla, Kagome vio que llegaba más gente, amigos que iban a ser los testigos del compromiso. Oyó un ruido a su espalda, y vio a Inuyasha en su caballo, observándolos desde los árboles. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Él llamó a Kagome, y ella miró con nerviosismo a su padre. Era posible que el duque fuera a buscarla si no la encontraba, pero podía permitirse un momento.

La curiosidad venció, así que se dirigió hacia Inuyasha. Él tomó las riendas y llevó a ambos caballos hacia el bosque, hasta que estuvieron ocultos.

Entonces desmontó y la bajó al suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —susurró ella.

Él la miró con fiereza y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

—Mía —dijo con la voz ronca.

La besó de una forma que invadió todos sus sentidos, y ella le devolvió el beso. El deseo se apoderó de ella, y cuando Inuyasha le pasó las manos por la espalda y la sujetó contra su cuerpo, ella se abandonó a la sensación que le producía aquel contacto.

—Sí, soy tuya —susurró.

Oír la voz de Inuyasha era un regalo que nunca hubiera esperado. Quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero temía que él se sintiera frustrado si no podía encontrar las palabras. Parecía que quería decirle más, pero lo único que dijo fue:

—Ven. Ahora.

Quería que se marchara con él a Sengoku. Kagome vio provisiones sobre su caballo. Aunque era una tentación, no podía abandonar a su padre sin darle una explicación. El duque enviaría un ejército a buscarlos. No tendrían tiempo de llegar a un lugar seguro.

—No puedo —respondió—. Necesito tiempo para convencer a mi padre.

Él no se dejó convencer, y ella añadió:

—Si me marcho ahora contigo, nos encontrarán. Te harán daño, a ti y a tu familia. No puedo permitir que suceda eso.

Inuyasha intentó hablar de nuevo y ella esperó a que él encontrara las palabras. Al final, él guardó sus pensamientos y volvió a montarla en la yegua.

Kagome volvió al castillo, pero él permaneció detrás, observando.

Verla con el Conde le producía unos celos que eran un veneno lento. Inuyasha se pasó el resto del día haciendo tareas para distraerse y no pensar en ellos. Escuchó las conversaciones de los sirvientes del Conde, porque si él era un hombre cruel, ellos lo comentarían.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos tenían buen humor y se comportaban como si recibieran un buen trato. Estaban allí para servir a Yūjō y para llevar a su novia a Inglaterra. Inuyasha no iba a permitirlo; antes la secuestraría.

Aquella espera interminable estaba poniendo su paciencia a prueba. No creía que ella pudiera librarse del mandato de su padre ni del matrimonio. El único motivo por el que no se la había llevado era que eso le haría daño; ella quería a su padre y era leal, al igual que él quería a sus hermanos. Pensó que tal vez un poco de ejercicio le ayudara a calmar su frustración, y decidió ir al bosque a practicar con el arco.

Salió por las puertas de la muralla y se dirigió hacia los árboles, pero oyó unas voces a su espalda. Era Kaijimbo. Iba con un grupo de hombres, y todos llevaban armas.

Kaijimbo había mencionado que querían intentar liberar a algunos prisioneros y, aunque él no conocía los detalles, no importaba. Inuyasha estaba deseando tener una pelea, usar las armas y liberarse de su inquietud. Aunque tenía reparos en unirse a ellos, no había una causa mejor que darle la libertad a un prisionero escocés.

Deliberadamente, pisó una ramita seca para alertar a los demás.

—Taisho —dijo Kaijimbo a modo de saludo. Los demás lo miraron con desconfianza y guardaron silencio—. Entonces, ¿has decidido unirte a nosotros?

Inuyasha asintió una sola vez y alzó el arco como respuesta.

Uno de los hombres, Ryukotsusei, lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Y por qué quieres a este? No nos sirve de nada. Es retardado, ¿no?

Inuyasha sintió una ira fría y dio dos pasos hacia el hombre, amenazándolo en silencio.

Kaijimbo intervino para evitar una pelea.

—Conozco a los Taisho —dijo—. Son leales a nuestra causa. Además, nos vendrá bien un arquero —añadió, mirando a Inuyasha—. Si es que estás dispuesto.

Aquella lucha conllevaba riesgos, porque él no conocía a los hombres, ni sabía a dónde iban. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse en el castillo viendo a Kagome con su futuro marido.

Si no se distraía con algo, los celos y la locura iban a consumirlo.

Asintió.

Antes de que Kaijimbo pudiera hablar de nuevo, intervino otro hombre.

—Ni siquiera lo conocemos. Puede que le diga al duque lo del asalto.

—No puede hablar —respondió Kaijimbo—. No hay nada que temer.

A Ryukotsusei le brillaron los ojos, y sonrió.

—Entonces, no podría traicionarnos ni aunque quisiera.

Inuyasha no hizo ningún esfuerzo para demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Aunque había conseguido decirle algunas palabras a Kagome, le había costado un gran esfuerzo. No sabía qué era lo que le impedía hablar, pero la mañana que había pasado con ella había conseguido derribar las barreras de su voz.

Estaba luchando por cada una de las palabras, y tenía la esperanza de recuperar la voz lo suficiente como para convencerla de que se marchara con él. Solo el simple hecho de estar con ella lo estaba cambiando por dentro, estaba curando las heridas de su cautiverio.

Mientras los hombres seguían hablando de sus planes para el asalto, él pensó en todas las noches que había pasado rogando que alguien lo liberara. Había sido prisionero desde los doce años, y eso le había cambiado.

No sabía comportarse como un hombre normal, ni cómo construirse una vida. Necesitaba un propósito, una forma de mantener a la mujer a la que quería. Y lo único que sabía era disparar el arco y luchar junto a sus hermanos. Tal vez eso no fuera suficiente.

—Tiene un caballo, ¿no?

Aquellas palabras sacaron a Inuyasha de su ensimismamiento; antes de que los demás pudieran dar su opinión, él negó con la cabeza. Nadie iba a quitarle su caballo.

—Llegaremos más rápido a caballo, Taisho —protestó Kaijimbo—. Necesitamos el tuyo.

Pero el animal era su único medio para poder volver a Sengoku, su hogar. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo utilizaran y exponerse a perderlo en la batalla. Inuyasha desenfundó la daga como gesto de advertencia y negó con la cabeza.

Kaijimbo alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Solo era una sugerencia. Lo dejaremos aquí si es tu deseo.

Sin embargo, lo dijo con un tono de ira. Los demás también estaban irritados por su negativa.

Inuyasha se guardó la daga e ignoró sus gruñidos. El caballo estaba más seguro en los establos que con aquellos hombres.

Él se quedó un poco atrás mientras los demás se perdían en la oscuridad. Kaijimbo caminó a su lado.

—Me alegro de que te hayas unido a nosotros, Taisho. Cuantos más seamos, más posibilidades de conseguir el éxito tendremos.

Inuyasha agarró con fuerza el arco. Kaijimbo se relajó, y cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del castillo, prendieron una hoguera para encender las antorchas.

Aquella incursión era un asunto temerario, pero si conseguían liberar a unos cuantos prisioneros, merecía la pena. Inuyasha miró hacia atrás, hacia el castillo, con la esperanza de no estar cometiendo un gran error.

* * *

¿Estará Inu cometiendo un error? Esperemos que no...

Como siempre, se agradecen los reviews, sus comentarios me animan a seguir adelante con la historia cada semana :)

Adivinen cuanto queda... menos de la mitad de la historia!

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos.

Bye :D


	11. Once

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

 **Importante:** Decidí no compartir el nombre de la autora del libro hasta el final de la historia, así que tendrán que esperar para saber de quién es xD

 **Advertencias:** Bien, para quienes leyeron mi primer fic (Passionate Encounter), no debería extrañarles que haya situaciones sexuales en esta historia, pero aviso de todas formas para hacer las cosas bien. (Aunque más adelante, no ahora). También hay referencia a daño psicológico y físico hacia "esclavos". (No me gusta esa palabra)

* * *

Tardaron una hora en llegar a la plaza. Ryukotsusei los guio hasta que llegaron a un río, donde extinguieron las antorchas.

Se trataba de una fortaleza pequeña de madera en la que había unos doce guardias. No era más que un puesto de avanzada, y no representaba una amenaza para nadie.

Inuyasha se sintió inquieto, y se preguntó por qué aquellos hombres habían elegido un puesto tan pequeño. No parecía que hubiera prisioneros allí.

Hizo detenerse a Kaijimbo, le mostró las cicatrices de las muñecas y señaló hacia la fortaleza.

—Si hay prisioneros, los liberaremos, te lo prometo —dijo Kaijimbo. Lo tomó del hombro y añadió—. Tú quédate aquí. Necesitamos que nos guardes las espaldas.

Inuyasha ralentizó su paso y tomó posiciones detrás de ellos.

—No dejéis que escape ni uno solo de los soldados —dijo otro de los hombres—. De lo contrario pedirán refuerzos.

Inuyasha asintió, pero aquello no le gustaba nada. Dudaba que pudiera haber más de uno o dos prisioneros en un puesto tan pequeño. Sin embargo, tenía más capacidad de tiro quedándose fuera de la fortaleza con su arco. Preparó una flecha mientras Kaijimbo, Ryukotsusei y otros dos hombres se arrastraban por el suelo hacia la entrada.

Las sombras ocultaron su presencia mientras esperaba. Después de varios minutos, oyó los gritos de la batalla, cuando los hombres cargaron con sus dagas y lanzas. Uno de los guardias gritó, pero su voz se acalló en medio del grito.

Sabía que aquello era parte de cualquier asalto, pero eso no disminuyó su inquietud. Esperaba encontrarse con una fortaleza como la de Zankoku-sa, donde habrían podido infiltrarse y liberar a los prisioneros lo mejor que pudieran.

Sin embargo, aquello le producía una sensación muy mala.

Mantuvo una flecha preparada y esperó cualquier señal de que los prisioneros estuvieran siendo liberados. Al ver que no llegaba ninguno, se preguntó qué era lo que había salido mal, y decidió acudir en ayuda de los demás.

Sin relajar la cuerda del arco, caminó hacia las puertas de las murallas, y al traspasarlas, la luz de las antorchas lo cegó.

Cuando se le acostumbró la visión, vio con incredulidad que el suelo estaba cubierto de cadáveres. Allí no había ningún prisionero, solo había soldados ingleses que habían sido asesinados.

Inuyasha vio a Kaijimbo recoger una daga, y se puso furioso. Abrió la boca para emitir un rugido y conseguir que se detuvieran, pero no salió nada, solo una exhalación. Su mente hervía, pero sus palabras estaban atrapadas. No podía dar una sola orden.

Aquella matanza le puso enfermo. A él lo habían hecho prisionero de niño unos hombres como aquellos, y lo habían Condenado a crecer encadenado. Sin embargo, no todos los soldados merecían morir. Sintió repulsión.

Kaijimbo y los demás comenzaron a saquear los cuerpos, e Inuyasha se retiró a la oscuridad. Aquellos hombres solo eran asesinos y ladrones. Agarró con fuerza el arco para contener su furia. Si hubiera conocido el camino de vuelta al castillo, se hubiera marchado en aquel instante.

—Taisho —le dijo Ryukotsusei—, ¿no vienes con nosotros?

Estaba de espaldas a la empalizada de madera y tenía la espada de uno de los hombres muertos.

Inuyasha respondió disparándole una de sus flechas con plumas de cuervo, que se clavó en la madera, justo al lado de la cabeza de Ryukotsusei.

Ryukotsusei blandió la espada con furia.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso, hijo del demonio? Inuyasha colocó otra flecha en su arco y apuntó directamente al corazón del hombre.

" _Porque os merecéis la muerte por lo que habéis hecho"_.

Kaijimbo se acercó a él.

—Baja el arco, Taisho.

Inuyasha se giró y apuntó a aquel hombre a quien había creído su aliado. Se había confundido. Habían ido allí a matar y a robar, no a salvar la vida de otros hombres.

Retrocedió lentamente y, con su actitud, dejó bien claro que no quería saber nada de ellos. Sobre todo porque, tal y como había predicho Ryukotsusei, no podía contarle a nadie lo que había ocurrido allí.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kagome halló a Inuyasha nadando en el lago del norte del bosque, bajo el cielo de color rosa y lila. Ella se sentó sobre una piedra grande y observó a Inuyasha. Atravesaba el agua dando grandes brazadas a un ritmo agotador. Ella esperó a que terminara, deseando compartir con él un regalo. Llevaba el colgante que él le había dado colgado del cuello, y acarició el cristal frío. De repente, se sintió nerviosa.

La última vez que había estado con Inuyasha él le había pedido que lo dejara todo para estar con él. Ella quería hacerlo, pero pese a que había intentado hablar de nuevo en privado con el Conde de Yūjō, su padre no lo había permitido. Tal vez presintiera lo que estaba intentando hacer ella. Antes de que pudiera formular alguna protesta, habían terminado el contrato de compromiso y lo habían firmado ante los testigos.

Era una cobarde y una débil, y si no era capaz de hablar por sí misma, no se merecía la libertad.

Le preocupaba mucho no poder liberarse. Ciertamente, podía haberse negado a firmar el documento. Sin embargo, el duque le habría preguntado por qué, y de algún modo, la verdad habría salido a la luz.

El duque buscaría venganza contra los

Taisho si ella admitía que era la amante de Inuyasha. Había empezado un juego muy peligroso, y temía que iba a ser imposible ganarlo.

Cuando, por fin, Inuyasha terminó de nadar, se puso de pie en el agua. Le clavó los ojos oscuros, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado, como un hombre que volviera de la batalla.

Inuyasha salió del agua sin preocuparse de su desnudez, con el pelo negro y empapado suelto por los hombros.

La observó como un depredador, recordándole en silencio que la había acariciado y que le había despertado sentimientos que ni ella misma comprendía. Al verlo a la luz de la mañana, quería acariciarle la carne y los músculos iluminados por el sol.

—Yo… te he traído una cosa —le dijo, apartando los ojos de su cuerpo. Pero al inclinarse para tomar el bolso, las poderosas piernas de Inuyasha quedaron tan cerca de ella que hubiera podido tocarlas con solo mover la mano.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando se incorporó, vio que Inuyasha se había excitado al estar junto a ella. Kagome se estremeció al recordar el calor de su cuerpo moviéndose sobre el suyo.

Mantuvo la vista desviada mientras le entregaba el bolso.

—Es una pluma y un poco de pergamino. He pensado que te gustaría intentar escribir con esto.

—Kagome —dijo él.

En su voz, ella oyó las preguntas sin formular. Él tomó la bolsa y la dejó caer al suelo, y abrazó a Kagome con fuerza. Ella sintió contra las caderas la longitud dura de su excitación, y el deseo que la invadía.

Inuyasha la besó sin piedad, exigiéndole una respuesta que acabó con todos sus miedos, recordándole por qué lo necesitaba. Por qué tenía que acabar con su compromiso y enfrentarse a la ira de su padre.

Cuando él movió las manos hacia los lazos de su vestido, la miró preguntándole si quería seguir.

—No puedo —susurró.

En aquel momento no podía. Ella no se merecía ni afecto ni placer, porque no había sido capaz de luchar contra aquel compromiso. Las mentiras que les había dicho a su padre y al duque la estaban asfixiando.

Inuyasha tomó su cara entre las manos y la miró fijamente. Ella vio el oscuro sentimiento de posesión y la frustración que había en ellos.

Él posó su frente en la de ella, y Kagome vio en sus ojos el futuro que quería, el hombre al que deseaba.

—Encontraré el modo de liberarme —le prometió—. Y cuando lo haya hecho, volveré contigo. Te lo prometo.

Volvieron a besarse. Después, él se vistió, pero ella se dio cuenta de que había algo más que lo angustiaba. En sus gestos había tensión, como si existiera un problema grave.

Ella tomó el bolso y se lo ofreció.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe más palabras?

Él no dijo nada. Estaba muy sombrío, y ella no sabía si era por su culpa.

— ¿Hubieras preferido que no viniera? —le preguntó—. Si no quieres aprender más palabras, no voy a obligarte —dijo.

Él comenzó a mover la boca para hablar, pero aunque movió la boca, no pudo emitir ningún sonido. Fue tanta su frustración que tomó una piedra del suelo y la lanzó al agua.

—Inuyasha, dime qué ocurre.

Formuló mal la frase. Él se giró hacia ella con rabia, y ella se dio cuenta de que había intentado hablar, y vio que estaba temblando de ira y de frustración.

Le dolía verlo así, y para consolarlo, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Inuyasha correspondió a su beso, y cuando su lengua se entrelazó con la de ella, Kagome se aferró a él con fuerza, saboreando su ira y pensando en su culpabilidad. Era como si Inuyasha quisiera consumirla de una forma salvaje. Kagome se estremeció en aquel calor y se ofreció para darle consuelo.

Inuyasha le dejó al aire el cuello y el hombro, y le provocó escalofríos con el calor de su boca. Le acarició los pechos, y a ella se le endurecieron los pezones contra la seda. Kagome luchó por conservar la compostura, pero aquel dulce tormento hizo que vacilara.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con él otra vez.

" _No te lo mereces, hasta que seas libre del Conde"_.

Aunque le resultó doloroso apartarse de él, Kagome le agarró las manos y se las colocó en el costado.

—Anoche firmé el contrato de compromiso. Inuyasha la miró como si lo hubiera traicionado, como si ella lo hubiera alejado de sí.

—Voy a hablar con ellos hoy mismo —le dijo Kagome—. Te lo prometo.

Pero vio la duda en sus ojos dorados. Inuyasha no le creía.

Inuyasha no pudo decir nada. Había pensado que ella rechazaría el compromiso y se liberaría. Sin embargo, no parecía que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para luchar por su relación.

Ella percibió su frustración.

—Yo tengo la culpa, porque estaba muy asustada —dijo Kagome—. Pero si hago un movimiento en falso y revelo mis sentimientos, mi padre te atrapará y te matará. No puedo correr ese riesgo. Sé que estás enfadado conmigo —añadió, y bajó la cabeza.

—No…

" _No contigo"_.

Inuyasha observó sus hombros hundidos, su postura de desánimo.

—Ojalá pudiera haber evitado ese compromiso

—prosiguió ella—. Pero no tenía ningún poder.

Sí, él entendía aquel sentimiento. Sus palabras le recordaron todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y a los soldados muertos. Habían muerto hombres inocentes, y él no había hecho nada por impedirlo. Había hecho caso omiso de sus presentimientos y había creído las palabras falsas de Kaijimbo.

—Debes saber que yo no deseo ese matrimonio con Yūjō —continuó Kagome, y se arriesgó a mirar de nuevo a Inuyasha—, pero nadie escucha lo que estoy intentando decir.

—Lucha, Kagome.

" _Lucha por nosotros. Si no puedes decirle al duque lo que quieres, no tenemos ninguna esperanza"_.

Decir todo aquello era demasiado difícil, pero Inuyasha tomó aire y lo intentó de nuevo.

—Tú…

Ella esperó a oírlo hablar, pero aunque Inuyasha tenía mil palabras en la mente, ninguna surgió de entre sus labios, aunque ella tuviera que oírlas.

" _Tú eres la única mujer a la que he deseado. Tú me mantuviste con vida cuando yo solo quería morir. Sin ti, yo era menos que un hombre. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos puede continuar así"_.

Se daba cuenta de que ella se sentía tan atrapada como él.

— ¿Yo, qué? —preguntó ella.

Al final, él solo pudo pronunciar una palabra:

—Elige.

* * *

—Señor duque, el mensajero que enviasteis a la guarnición inglesa ha vuelto hace un instante. Dice que anoche hubo un ataque, y que no hay supervivientes.

—Van a culparnos a nosotros de la masacre — dijo el duque, paseándose de un lado a otro. Miró con severidad a Hakudoshi, el capitán de sus soldados—. Somos los vecinos más cercanos.

—Todos mis hombres estaban aquí anoche — respondió Hakudoshi—. Eso no lo hizo ninguno de nosotros.

—Reúne a un grupo de soldados para que averigüe quién fue. Nosotros somos quienes debemos administrar la justicia, o el propio rey Jakotsu se ocupará de ello.

El duque se sentó y tomó una copa de vino. Se sentía muy tenso. Aunque tenía posesiones en Escocia, terrenos que había heredado de sus antepasados normandos, su posición allí era insostenible. Tenía la esperanza de asegurarla con un matrimonio fuerte entre Kagome y el Conde de Zankoku-sa, pero su hija se había escapado a vivir con un clan escocés, por motivos que él no conseguía entender.

Cierto que Zankoku-sa había demostrado ser un hombre cruel. Sin embargo, los hombres poderosos tenían que hacer lo necesario para mantener el orden.

El duque vio a Kagome al otro lado de la estancia, junto a la puerta. Estaba pálida. Sin duda, había oído la conversación.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó ella al capitán mientras se acercaba.

Hakudoshi miró al duque para pedirle permiso, y Onigumo asintió.

—Vamos a encontrar a los asesinos y a ejecutarlos por sus crímenes —respondió el capitán.

— ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano? — preguntó ella.

El duque no había visto la pluma hasta aquel momento. Miró a su capitán inquisitivamente, y Hakudoshi le mostró la flecha.

—Hemos encontrado esto clavado en la empalizada.

—Plumas negras —comentó el duque—. Interesante.

Había pocos hombres que usaran flechas con algún distintivo. Intentó pensar en cuáles de sus arqueros lo hacían, pero no dio con ninguno.

Kagome palideció aún más. Murmuró unas excusas y se marchó.

El duque la observó atentamente, y cuando su hija se hubo ausentado, le dijo a Hakudoshi:

—Sabe algo. Síguela.

* * *

— ¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Kagome. Hasta aquella noche no había conseguido escabullirse del castillo. Llevaba todo el día preguntándose por el significado de aquella flecha, y tenía un nudo tenso de lágrimas y de terror en la garganta. Se retorcía las manos mientras intentaba mantener su histeria bajo control.

Inuyasha la observó atentamente, y ella continuó:

—Anoche asesinaron a doce hombres en una guarnición inglesa. Los soldados de mi padre han encontrado una flecha de las tuyas allí.

Él no movió un solo músculo. Su rostro era como una máscara de granito que no revelaba nada.

— ¿Estuviste anoche allí?

Él asintió, y a ella se le hundió el corazón. Lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Y mataste a esos hombres?

Él negó con la cabeza. A pesar de que ella quería creerlo, tenía el pulso acelerado, y dio rienda suelta a su ira.

— ¿Por qué fuiste con ellos? No tenías ningún motivo. ¿Es que no sabes que lo van a averiguar? Mi padre piensa ejecutar a cualquier hombre que estuviera presente anoche. ¿Qué pasó?

Inuyasha se arrodilló, apartó las acículas de los pinos para dejar libre la tierra y, después de pensar un momento, escribió: _Prisioneros_.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Allí no había ningún prisionero. Solo era un pequeño puesto de guardia.

Él se encogió de hombros y escribió: _No maté a_ _nadie_.

—Entonces, ¿por qué encontraron una de tus flechas allí?

 _Estaba enfadado_.

— ¿Y quiénes fueron los responsables? ¿Los hombres de mi padre? —le preguntó Kagome, y miró de nuevo hacia el suelo, esperando su respuesta.

 _Escoceses_.

A ella se le ocurrieron cientos de preguntas más, pero las contuvo. No tenía sentido continuar.

Quería apoyar la mejilla contra su pecho y abrazar al hombre que se había adueñado de su corazón. Sin embargo, si se atrevía a desafiar ahora a su padre, el duque acusaría a Inuyasha de dirigir el ataque a la guarnición, y lo condenaría a muerte.

—Tú no puedes defenderte —le susurró, mirándolo a los ojos—. Te harán prisionero, y yo no podré impedirlo. Tienes que marcharte —le dijo, aunque se sentía rota por dentro—. Vuelve a Sengoku antes de que te encuentren.

Él negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Ella no entendía por qué no quería intentar salvarse. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que podía ocurrirle?

Kagome le tomó las manos.

—Sé que no quieres marcharte, pero tienes que hacerlo. Me salvaste la vida en una batalla. Deja que ahora te salve yo a ti.

La expresión de Inuyasha permaneció inescrutable.

—No.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que prefieres morir? ¿Crees que yo me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos y dejar que ocurra eso?

—Si me marcho, tú… te… casarás con él.

—Estaría dispuesta a casarme con Satán con tal de salvarte la vida.

Entonces, volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, y él la abrazó también con pasión.

—Kagome —dijo él después de unos instantes, apartándose para mirarla.

En sus ojos oscuros, Kagome vio a un hombre que no temía por su futuro. No parecía que le importara el hecho de que ella estuviera comprometida con otro. Inuyasha no deseaba a ninguna otra mujer. Y, aunque quería luchar por estar con ella, no permitiría que muriera cuando podía salvarlo.

…

— ¿Queréis que vuestro padre lo sepa? Kagome estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación, y se giró hacia el pasillo. Allí estaba Hakudoshi, el capitán de los guardias de su padre, con una expresión petulante.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Os he seguido y os he visto con el escocés. El mudo que trabaja en el establo.

A ella se le encogió el corazón. Si el capitán le decía a su padre que se había besado con Inuyasha, su furia no conocería límites.

— ¿Qué estáis dispuesta a pagar a cambio de mi silencio? —preguntó él.

Aquella propuesta avivó la ira de Kagome. Se irguió y dio un paso hacia él.

— ¿Y qué estás dispuesto a pagar tú para conservar la vida? Lo único que tengo que hacer es decirle a mi padre que has intentado hacerme daño. Que has intentado forzarme. Entonces, sentirás el látigo en la espalda. Quizá algo peor.

—Sería una mentira.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa glacial.

—Pero él me creerá a mí, no a ti. Así que si te atreves a ir con cuentos a mi padre, recuerda lo que puedo hacerte yo.

El capitán la miró con dureza. Kagome sabía que se había ganado un enemigo, porque sin duda, él pensaba llenarse de plata los bolsillos. Sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la amenazara.

Cuando se quedó sola, se puso la mano sobre el corazón para intentar calmar sus latidos acelerados. Aunque intentó aparentar serenidad, por dentro estaba muerta de miedo por Inuyasha. Si no se marchaba, iban a encontrarlo.

Kagome entró en su aposento y se sentó mientras su doncella le arreglaba el vestido y el cabello. Todavía tenía los labios hinchados por los besos de Inuyasha, y el cuerpo excitado. Había empezado a llover, y se preocupó por él, que seguía ocultándose entre los árboles.

Miró su cama, hecha con sábanas suaves y mantas cálidas. Siempre había vivido en castillos y casas maravillosas, había llevado vestidos caros y había tomado comidas exóticas y deliciosas. Aquella era su vida, y su padre nunca permitiría que tuviera nada menos que eso.

Sin embargo, eso ya no era lo que ella quería. Kagome despidió a la doncella y se acercó a la ventana para observar la oscuridad del exterior. Si se casaba con Inuyasha, nunca volvería a vivir en un castillo ni a llevar vestidos como aquel. No tendría doncellas ni criados.

Había disfrutado durante el tiempo que había pasado con los Taisho, pero las cosas habían sido muy distintas a su vida normal. Ellos luchaban para sobrevivir, y al mirar a su alrededor, su existencia le pareció egoísta y vacía.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared de su aposento. Su única esperanza era hablar con el Conde y convencerlo de que la dejara marchar.

* * *

En aquella ocasión, su padre no protestó cuando ella pidió que le permitiera cabalgar a solas con el Conde. Aunque Lord Yūjō parecía un hombre bueno, ella temía contarle la verdad. Cuando salieron del castillo, lo llevó hacia una colina desde la que se divisaba el mar. Allí detuvieron los caballos; el Conde sujetó las riendas de ambos animales y la miró.

—Ya habéis insinuado antes que no deseáis este compromiso.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por no por vuestra causa.

Él la observó pensativamente y le tendió la mano, invitándola a pasear.

— ¿Por qué estáis tan segura de que el nuestro no sería un buen matrimonio?

—No estaría bien. Y, aunque mi padre se enfurezca conmigo, vos os merecéis mi sinceridad

—dijo Kagome, y se ruborizó antes de continuar—. Os merecéis una novia virgen para vuestro lecho nupcial.

Él no dijo nada durante un largo momento. Se quedó pensando. Ella esperaba un estallido de ira, o una respuesta mordaz. Sin embargo, él se limitó a mirar hacia el mar.

—He cometido muchos errores en mi vida — dijo Kagome—, pero el mayor de todos sería permitir que vos creyerais que puedo ser una buena esposa. No puedo casarme con vos.

—Vos no sabéis nada sobre mí, Kagome. Yo también sé lo que es querer a otra persona. A alguien con quien uno no puede casarse.

Cuando él volvió a mirarla, ella vio una sombra en sus ojos, pero él la enmascaró rápidamente con una sonrisa sardónica*.

—No veo por qué no podemos beneficiarnos los dos de este matrimonio.

— ¿Qué queréis decir?

—Seguid con vuestro amante —le sugirió él—. Que se reúna con nosotros en Inglaterra, si lo deseáis. Siempre y cuando seáis discreta, yo no os lo impediré.

Ella se quedó sin habla. No sabía cómo responder a una oferta semejante.

— ¿Y si quedo encinta de él?

El Conde se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, yo no tendré que compartir el lecho con vos. He aceptado este compromiso porque necesito un heredero para mis tierras. Si me lo proporcionáis vos, a mí no me importa quién sea el padre.

—No lo entiendo.

Su expresión se volvió de amargura.

—Una dama como vos no podría entenderlo. Pero creo que nos llevaremos bien. Me gusta vuestro sentido del honor. Y vos.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Dejadme libre, Lord Yūjō. Por favor.

—No. Sopesad mi oferta, Lady Kagome. Un matrimonio respetable, una alianza sólida… Y haré la vista gorda con respecto a vuestro amante. Eso debería ser suficiente para vos.

Tal vez, pero no era así. Ella no entendía la despreocupación del Conde hacia la infidelidad. La mayoría de los hombres se pondrían furiosos si supieran que su prometida ya no era virgen. Sin embargo, el Conde era distinto a todos los demás pretendientes que ella había conocido.

Lord Yūjō volvió hacia los caballos, y esperó para ayudarla a montar. Él la miró, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba decidido a mantener su compromiso.

—Lo siento —le dijo—, pero debo hablar con mi padre. No puedo casarme con vos.

El rostro del Conde era como un bloque de mármol suave, pétreo.

—Pedidlo si queréis, Lady Kagome. Pero yo no tengo intención de romper nuestro acuerdo.

* * *

Inuyasha pasó la mañana reflexionando sobre lo que podía hacer. Le preocupaba mucho la insistencia con que Kagome le había pedido que se fuera a Sengoku. Aunque entendía que ella no quería que se viera implicado en el asesinato, si se marchaba ahora, la perdería.

Ella había firmado el contrato de compromiso, y su padre la obligaría a casarse con el Conde de Yūjō.

Si se marchaba, tal vez salvara la vida, pero sin ella; su vida estaba vacía. No iba a permitir que los temores de Kagome dictaran sus actos. ¿Por qué iba a esconderse como un criminal? ¿Solo porque el padre de Kagome tuviera poder? Si huía, sería lo mismo que admitir su culpabilidad.

Inuyasha se colgó el arco al hombro y se encaminó hacia el castillo para volver al establo. Justo antes de entrar, vio a unos hombres al lado de las puertas de la muralla. Entre ellos distinguió a Kaijimbo.

—Taisho —le dijo—. Nos vamos de Shikon. Tú vendrás con nosotros.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. ¿Acaso Kaijimbo pensaba que él iba a seguir ciegamente sus órdenes? Sin alterar su expresión, siguió su camino, hasta que Kaijimbo se puso frente a él.

—Han arrestado a Ryukotsusei para interrogarlo. Si lo torturan se desmoronará, ¿y a quién crees que va a acusar de todo lo que ocurrió? Estoy intentando salvarte, Taisho. Ven con nosotros.

Inuyasha siguió caminando sin mirarlo.

—Estuviste con Lady Kagome cuando la acompañaste a cabalgar el otro día.

Al oír aquello, Inuyasha se detuvo. ¿Estaba aquel canalla amenazándola? Agarró el arco con fuerza y trató de no inmutarse.

—Es una muchacha muy guapa. ¿Qué crees que pensará su padre cuando sepa que ha estado con un escocés? —le preguntó Kaijimbo. Después bajó la voz y dijo—: ¿Fue buena? ¿Puedo probarla después de que tú hayas muerto?

Inuyasha se giró con las manos extendidas para agarrar a Kaijimbo por el cuello, pero se encontró con la punta de su daga.

—No tienes elección en esto, Taisho. Si te quedas, morirás.

No, si podía evitarlo. Inuyasha agarró de la muñeca al hombre y se la retorció hasta que Kaijimbo soltó el arma. El hombre enrojeció del esfuerzo de intentar liberarse. Inuyasha lo miró con dureza, haciéndole saber que podía romperle el hueso si quería.

—Muy bien. Muere, si eso es lo que quieres. Kaijimbo se agachó a recoger su daga, e Inuyasha no dejó de mirarlo hasta que se alejó.

—Pero si nos traicionas, será tu muerte. Y la de ella.

* * *

Vocabulario:

-Sardónico: Sarcástico.

* * *

Hoy si que he venido de pasada, no tuve tiempo de corregir, así que me disculpo por cualquier falta que pudieran haber encontrado.

Espero les haya gustado y si es así dejen un review que yo lo leeré encantada ^.^

Nos leemos a la próxima.

Besos.

Bye :D


	12. Doce

Hola gente bonita que sigue esperando a que llegue el día lunes y que esta adaptadora actualice, hoy les tengo una **NOTICIA...**

 **SE ACERCA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA**

Así es, queridas lectoras, nos encontramos en la recta final. Aunque como subo capítulos el día lunes se va a hacer un poco larga la espera para eso...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

Hay una especie de recuerdo en alguna parte del capítulo y está en cursiva, para que no haya confusiones, también hay una palabra de glosario al final.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **zoraidarose** que ha comentado los dos últimos capítulos (seguidos) y me hace saber que aún hay alguien que lee mi fic cada semana. Gracias por tu apoyo linda :D

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

Cuando volvió de cabalgar con el Conde, Kagome se quedó asombrada, porque vio a su tía Kikyo hablando con Hakudoshi, el capitán de la guardia de su padre. Los dos soldados que habían sido escoltas suyos estaban maniatados.

Kagome le entregó las riendas de su yegua al jefe de los establos y se acercó rápidamente. Su tía tenía una expresión de regodeo, y ella no entendía por qué.

— ¿Por qué están detenidos estos hombres? —le preguntó a Kikyo—. Son mis guardias, ¿no es así?

—Os robaron, Lady Kagome —dijo Hakudoshi—. Os quitaron unas perlas y han intentado venderlas para su propio provecho.

—Aquí no se tolera el robo —añadió su tía—. Cada uno de ellos perderá una mano por lo que ha hecho.

—No ha sido un robo —dijo Kagome—. Las perlas fueron un regalo mío para ellos y para los hombres a quienes castigaste. Fue una compensación por lo que tuvieron que soportar —añadió, mirando a su tía—. No puedes castigar a estos hombres por algo que yo les di libremente.

—Llévatelos abajo —le ordenó Lady Kikyo a Hakudoshi—. Mi sobrina y yo vamos a hablar de esto.

Aquella falsa actitud de benevolencia de su tía le causó repulsión a Kagome. Se adelantó rápidamente y le quitó la daga a Hakudoshi de la cintura. Con movimientos seguros, cortó las cuerdas de las muñecas de los guardias y les ordenó que se marcharan. Después se volvió hacia Kikyo y le dijo:

—No vas a hacerlos prisioneros.

—Te has sobrepasado.

—No —replicó Kagome, y sin soltar el cuchillo, avanzó hacia su tía—. Ya he tenido bastante contigo. Siempre has intentado ocupar el lugar de mi madre, y eso no es aceptable. Esta es mi casa, y tú no eres nada más que la querida de mi padre.

A Kikyo le brillaron los ojos de rabia.

—No voy a tolerar que me insultes, Kagome

—dijo, y con un gesto de la mano, despidió a Hakudoshi. Cuando estuvo segura de que los hombres estaban a salvo, Kagome bajó la daga.

—Te dije que no me convirtieras en tu enemiga, Kagome —le dijo su tía con calma—. Le mentiste al duque sobre nuestro… conflicto.

—Le dije la verdad. Tú intentaste matarme de hambre en mi propia casa, y castigaste a hombres inocentes —respondió ella. Sentía una ira intensa, casi cegadora—. ¿Y todavía quieres castigar a algunos más?

Kikyo sonrió lentamente.

—A mí no me falta la clemencia. Si tú dices que les regalaste la joya a esos hombres, así será. Pero a tu padre no le va a gustar que hayas concedido tus favores a sus hombres.

Ella no dejó escapar la insinuación de su tía.

—No he concedido ninguno de mis favores. Solo una compensación por su sufrimiento.

—Te refieres a sobornos para que te permitieran que te reunieras con tu amante en el bosque —la corrigió Kikyo—. Hakudoshi me ha hablado de él. Es uno de los Taisho, ¿no? Acabo de verlo cerca del establo.

Kagome sintió tanto miedo que se quedó sin habla. _"Dios Santo, no. Que sea mentira"_.

Enmascaró sus emociones y usó un tono firme:

—No vas a amenazarlo.

—No tengo necesidad de hacerlo —repuso Kikyo—. Hakudoshi lo va a llevar ahora mismo ante tu padre para que sea interrogado. Te sugiero que tengas cuidado con lo que dices. Llevaba un carcaj lleno de flechas con plumas negras, como la que fue hallada en la guarnición.

Cuando su tía entró en la torre, Kagome se dio la vuelta y vio a Inuyasha, que caminaba custodiado por varios soldados.

No hizo ademán de resistirse, sino que los acompañó sin protestar.

Dios Santo, ella no sabía cómo iba a salvarlo sin implicarlos a los dos.

Onigumo Higurashi se quedó mirando fijamente al escocés que tenía ante sí. Era el hombre mudo que se había refugiado en sus establos. Uno de los soldados le había quitado un carcaj lleno de flechas de plumas negras.

— ¿Es tuyo? —le preguntó el duque.

El escocés asintió una sola vez, sin mostrar miedo ni ninguna otra emoción. Les hizo un gesto a sus guardias para que se acercaran más a aquel hombre e impidieran cualquier intento de huida. Sospechaba que había tenido algo que ver con el asalto a la guarnición, pero entonces, ¿por qué había vuelto al castillo?

Él ya había oído decir que otros escoceses habían desaparecido, y había enviado a varios hombres en su busca. Sin embargo, aquel comportamiento era el de un hombre que tenía gran valor, o que era un completo idiota. Con curiosidad, le indicó que se sentara.

— ¿Puedes hablar algo?

El hombre no dio ninguna respuesta, pero abrió un bolso en el que llevaba un pergamino. Había pocos hombres que supieran escribir, y el duque se preguntó si le habría enseñado algún sacerdote.

El escocés sujetaba la pluma con dificultad, pero escribió dos palabras. La primera fue Taisho. La segunda, Kagome.

Al ver el nombre de su hija, el duque se puso furioso. Si aquel hombre era un Taisho, entonces había vivido con Kagome durante el tiempo que ella había pasado refugiada con su clan. Sus sospechas se hicieron más fuertes al empezar a entender el comportamiento de su hija. Pensar que Kagome hubiera tenido algo que ver con aquel escocés le provocaba rabia. Si le había hecho algún daño, él se ocuparía que de tuviera la muerte de un traidor.

Kikyo le había sugerido que Kagome se había estado reuniendo con aquel hombre en secreto, y de repente, él lo creyó. El escocés debía de ser el motivo por el que su hija no quería casarse.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Kagome en todo esto? —preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no matar al hombre en aquel mismo instante.

Taisho dejó la pluma y no dio ninguna respuesta.

—Traed a Kagome —ordenó el duque. Durante los minutos que pasaron hasta que ella llegó, miró de manera fulminante al escocés. Sin embargo, solo recibió una mirada de desafío sereno como respuesta.

Cuando, por fin, Kagome apareció en el salón, se llevó la mano al corazón de miedo. Así pues, conocía a aquel hombre del clan de los Taisho.

—Me has mentido —le dijo el duque a su hija, con frialdad—. Dijiste que no lo conocías, pero él ha afirmado que es un Taisho.

Kagome palideció, pero asintió. Se ruborizó de vergüenza, pero admitió:

—Se llama Inuyasha Taisho. Su hermano Sesshomaru es el jefe del clan.

— ¿Y por qué ha venido hasta aquí?

—No lo sé.

—Kagome —le advirtió el duque, atravesando la sala para situarse frente a ella—. Dime lo que sepas de este hombre.

—Le salvé la vida cuando era prisionero de Zankoku-sa. Él nos protegió en la batalla, antes de que tú llegaras con tus hombres. Eso es todo.

— ¿De veras? ¿No has sido tú quien le ha enseñado a escribir?

Kagome se dio cuenta de que su padre no la creía. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y confesó la verdad.

—Sí.

Eso significaba que había pasado tiempo con Taisho. El duque tuvo ganas de desollar al escocés. Apretó los puños, pero en aquel preciso instante, el duque de Yūjō hizo aparición en la gran sala. Miró a Kagome, y ella le transmitió una plegaria silenciosa.

Entonces, el Conde se adelantó hacia ellos.

—Milord, esta mañana, Lady Kagome y yo hemos llegado a un entendimiento con respecto a nuestro compromiso.

La mirada del Conde era tranquila. Cuando Onigumo se giró hacia su hija, vio que ella tenía una expresión de dolor, pero no negó la afirmación del duque.

Yūjō se situó a su lado y la tomó de la mano. Lo que hubiera pasado antes no iba a serle tenido en cuenta a Kagome. La alianza no estaba en peligro y, cuando Onigumo miró a su hija, ella asintió en silencio. Entonces, el duque se volvió hacia el escocés.

Quería saber más sobre el asesinato de los ingleses.

—Tú estabas presente la noche del ataque a la guarnición, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Presenció el ataque —dijo Kagome—. La flecha que se encontró allí es suya, pero la disparó para intentar detener a los hombres.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, Kagome continuó:

—Le advertí que no se quedara aquí, porque tú podías culparlo a él.

Y lo haría, si el escocés era culpable. Onigumo percibió un temblor en la voz de su hija. Ella tenía miedo, y él pensó en usarlo en su provecho. Entonces, le preguntó a Taisho:

— ¿Por qué estabas allí aquella noche?

El hombre escribió unas cuantas palabras en el pergamino, y se lo mostró.

—Pensaba que había prisioneros en el puesto — explicó Kagome después de descifrar su escritura—. Quería liberarlos.

— ¿Y por qué debo creer que tú no cometiste ninguna fechoría?

Taisho no dijo nada. Dejó la pluma en la mesa y miró al duque como si le estuviera desafiando a que lo tomara prisionero.

—Ha venido al castillo, en vez de huir con los demás —intervino Kagome de nuevo—. Y cuando te dé los nombres, tú deberías castigar a los responsables de los asesinatos.

—No tengo ningún motivo para confiar en él — replicó el duque—, pero interrogaré más a Taisho.

Ella se adelantó y lo tomó del brazo.

—Sé lo que significa eso —dijo con horror—. No lo tortures —le suplicó—. Te lo ruego, déjalo libre.

Onigumo no respondió. Tenía la mirada fija en Taisho. No había ni rastro de miedo en la expresión del escocés, solo de aceptación.

—Utilizaré los medios que sean necesarios para averiguar la verdad —respondió mientras se quitaba la mano de Kagome del brazo.

—Por favor —susurró ella.

El duque dejó que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones. A menudo, la sola mención de la tortura era suficiente para quebrar la voluntad de un hombre. Sobre todo, de uno que ya la había soportado.

Les hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que tomaran a Taisho bajo custodia.

—Acompañadlo abajo. Hablaré con él más tarde.

Su hija se quedó angustiada, pero no protestó. Sin embargo, después de que Taisho se hubiera marchado, se volvió hacia él.

—Siempre te he obedecido, padre. He accedido a casarme con el hombre a quien tú has elegido, y no te he pedido nada a cambio. Pero ahora te pido que dejes que él vuelva a Sengoku.

— ¿Te ha tocado?

Ella bajó la cabeza e hizo un gesto negativo, pero él percibió la expresión de culpabilidad y vergüenza de su rostro. Otra mentira.

Dios Santo, iba a hacer pedazos a aquel escocés.

—Señor duque —dijo el Conde, que se acercó a Kagome y la tomó de la mano—. Lo que ocurriera en el pasado, en el pasado quedará. Conozco los sentimientos de vuestra hija, y creo que el perdón será un buen comienzo para nuestro matrimonio.

Onigumo observó a Lord Yūjō, preguntándose si el Conde hablaba en serio. No había ni rastro de ira en su semblante, y no parecía que tuviera nada en contra de Kagome.

Él se relajó un poco.

— ¿Qué dices tú, Kagome? Ella asintió con tristeza.

—Me casaré —dijo, y después miró a su padre con la cara pálida—. Pero si averiguo que le has hecho daño a Inuyasha, no me casaré con el Conde, ni con ningún otro hombre.

Aquella obstinación de su hija tomó a Onigumo por sorpresa.

—No tienes derecho a hacerme advertencias, Kagome. Deberías sentirte agradecida por la benevolencia del Conde.

—Romperé mis promesas si te atreves a amenazarlo.

Lo decía en serio. Aunque habló con calma, él se dio cuenta de que era sincera. Parecía que, después de todo, su hija tenía temple y valor.

Sintió mucha lástima por el hecho de que todo hubiera acabado así. No entendía qué podía ver Kagome en el escocés. El hombre era tan pobre que no tenía nada que darle. Sin duda, él estaba usándola, intentando medrar* en la vida atrayendo su atención.

Su hija era demasiado buena, y él estaba dispuesto a mover el cielo y la tierra para que estuviera a salvo.

—Te juro que no voy a hacerle daño —dijo él. Sin embargo, había métodos para evitar que Taisho volviera a ver a Kagome. Cosas a las que un hombre normal no sobreviviría, y él no tendría ni siquiera que ponerle la mano encima.

El alivio de Kagome le molestó. Ella insistió:

—Siempre y cuando él esté sano y salvo, yo cumpliré mi promesa.

Sin embargo, no miró al Conde. No había esperanza de que naciera el afecto entre ellos. Onigumo asintió, jurándose que iba a poner fin a lo que hubiera entre el escocés y su hija.

El único motivo por el que Taisho salvó la vida fue la aceptación de Kagome.

…

 _ **Dos días más tarde**_

—No dejáis de pasearos de un lado a otro — comentó el Conde.

Kagome se detuvo, y se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón. Estaban en el solárium, y Lady Kikyo estaba cosiendo en un rincón. Ella miró a la matrona, y él supo lo que quería. Lord Yūjō le habló a la mujer en voz baja, y pronto estuvieron a solas.

Kagome se sentía cada vez más atrapada. Inuyasha estaba encerrado en un sótano, vigilado noche y día.

—No me dejan verlo —admitió ella—. Me temo que mi padre no haya cumplido su promesa.

El Conde atravesó la habitación y le tomó las manos. Tenía las palmas cálidas, y cara de preocupación.

—Hasta ahora sí lo ha hecho. Kagome lo observó y dijo:

— ¿Me liberaríais de este matrimonio si os lo pidiera de nuevo?

—No, Lady Kagome. Tengo intención de casarme con vos, tal y como convinimos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Como ya os he dicho, necesito una esposa y un heredero. El duque me ha ofrecido una dote muy generosa por vos, que me ayudará a reconstruir mis posesiones.

—Pero con cualquier otra mujer podríais tener todo eso.

—No.

Ella se soltó de sus manos y se abrazó a sí misma por la cintura.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar a Inuyasha. Le pertenezco.

—Nos casaremos dentro de pocos días, y yo os llevaré a Inglaterra —dijo Lord Yūjō—. Allí seréis la señora de mi condado, y lo gobernaréis en mi ausencia. El resto de mi casa verá a un marido y a una esposa que son buenos amigos. Pero yo no compartiré vuestro lecho.

Ella palideció.

— ¿Por qué? Si deseáis un heredero, entonces…

Él sonrió.

—Las mujeres no son de mi gusto.

Entonces, Kagome lo entendió todo. Aquello explicaba por qué no había intentado besarla ni una sola vez, ni buscar su afecto. El Conde quería su amistad, pero nada más.

—Ya veis por qué no me importa que sigáis con vuestro amante, siempre y cuando seáis discreta. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

Ella cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Pero Inuyasha nunca aceptará algo así. Su familia y su hogar están en Escocia. Tiene que haber otro modo de hacer las cosas.

El Conde volvió a tomarla de la mano.

—Vuestro padre ha dejado claro cuáles son sus deseos, y yo también. Si os casáis conmigo, podréis tener todo lo que queráis, Kagome. Si os negáis, vuestro amante se enfrentará a una acusación de asesinato.

Ella sintió amargura al pensarlo. Sabía que Inuyasha se enfurecería si se casaba con el Conde, pero no veía otra manera de salvarlo.

— ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer mi padre?

—Después de nuestra boda enviará al escocés con su clan. Mientras, piensa interrogarlo.

— ¿Podríais enviar un mensaje a los Taisho, a Sengoku? Sus hermanos pueden ayudarlo.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo.

Ella oyó las palabras que el Conde no había mencionado: _"Si sigues adelante con nuestra boda"_. Aunque no sabía si podía hacer aquella promesa, sintió agradecimiento por la ayuda del Conde.

—Necesito ver a Inuyasha —le rogó—. Necesito saber que no ha sufrido ningún daño.

El Conde se acercó a ella y posó la mano en su nuca.

—Puedo arreglarlo.

La mirada de sus ojos la hechizó por un momento, y ella no lo entendió.

—Tú puedes estar con él esta misma noche, si lo deseas.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío al sentir que él le acariciaba la mandíbula con un dedo.

—Recuerda, Kagome. Necesito que me des un hijo.

* * *

Las piedras y las cadenas que había en el suelo tenían manchas oscuras de sangre seca. Inuyasha tocó uno de los grilletes y notó una opresión en el pecho. Aunque los soldados no lo habían encadenado, seguía siendo un prisionero. Se paseó por aquel pequeño espacio. Los guardias seguían vigilándolo.

El duque no había ido a verlo. Nadie lo había interrogado. Había dejado que Inuyasha permaneciera en la oscuridad, porque sabía que aquella espera le provocaría la locura de la cautividad.

A cada hora que pasaba a oscuras, perdía la noción de los días y las noches. Allí no había más prisioneros, y el aislamiento le recordaba a los tiempos más negros que había tenido que soportar.

Inuyasha se retiró al extremo más alejado y se sentó en el suelo. ¿Cuántas veces había sentido los azotes y los golpes de los soldados? Le habían pegado tantas veces, que era un milagro que siguiera en pie.

Cerró los ojos mientras el pasado se abría camino en su mente. El aire de aquel lugar era frío y olía a moho, como la noche que había estado a punto de morir.

 _Lo habían separado de Miroku y lo habían llevado directamente ante Lord Zankoku-sa. Aquella noche lo habían desnudado y lo habían atado a un poste de espaldas al noble. Uno de los soldados le había puesto la hoja afilada de una espada contra la garganta._

— _Eres muy joven, chico —le dijo Zankoku-sa—. Solo tienes dieciocho años, ¿verdad? Has crecido encadenado. Y tu hermano nos ha causado más problemas. Esta noche terminará todo._

 _Él apretó los dientes y miró al suelo. "No hables", se dijo. Pero cuando sintió el primer latigazo, se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que notó el sabor de la sangre._

— _Tu hermano pagará por sus errores con tu vida —dijo Zankoku-sa—. En cuanto grites de dolor, mis hombres te cortarán el cuello. O morirás a latigazos. Tú eliges._

 _Al oír aquella declaración, Inuyasha sintió terror. El látigo golpeó una y otra vez, y él siguió mordiéndose el labio para no gritar. La espada estaba entre su garganta y el poste, y el miedo lo consumía._

 _No quería morir. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de vivir, ni de escapar de las cadenas y de la oscuridad. Su cuerpo temblaba, y las rodillas estaban empezando a fallarle._

— _¡Grita, maldito seas! —le ordenó Zankoku-sa. Él se negó a darle aquella satisfacción. En el fondo de su mente, Inuyasha encontró un lugar de silencio y de fuerza en el que nadie podía hacerle daño. Tal vez muriera aquella noche, pero no iba a darle el gusto de gritar. Se le doblaron las rodillas y pensó que la espada iba a cortarle el cuello, pero no fue así. El soldado la mantuvo contra su piel, pero no la cortó._

 _Cuando los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en una hora, los latigazos comenzaron a disminuir. Él siguió sin emitir un solo sonido._

 _El soldado que sujetaba la espada había empezado a rezar en latín. Inuyasha no entendía sus palabras, pero reconoció la súplica de misericordia._

 _¿Sería aquel el momento en el que la espada iba a terminar con su vida? Ya no podía seguir en pie. Su cuerpo se desmoronaba, y tenía la espalda en carne viva. Zankoku-sa ya se había marchado, y le había concedido una pequeña victoria, porque no había conseguido escuchar un solo gemido de él._

— _Déjalo —ordenó el soldado que sujetaba la espada—. De todos modos va a morir pronto._

Pero Miroku lo había encontrado. Su hermano había abrazado su cuerpo roto y, sin dejar de llorar, le había curado las heridas. Había guardado vigilia a su lado, rezando, y lo había cuidado durante las noches siguientes, cuando la fiebre se había adueñado de él y había tenido que luchar por su vida.

Había sobrevivido, pero había perdido la voz. El sonido suave de unos pasos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Vio a Kagome bajando por las escaleras con una expresión decidida.

No sabía por qué estaba allí, ni cómo había conseguido convencer a los guardias de que le permitieran el paso.

—He intentado venir antes —susurró ella—. Te lo prometo.

Él no le preguntó nada. Cuando ella lo abrazó, cerró los ojos e inhaló su olor. Y cuando ella le acarició la espalda, él se estremeció al sentir el recuerdo del dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

—No —dijo él. La sentó en su regazo y, con su contacto, consiguió apartar las sombras y volvió al presente.

—Estás temblando, Deja que te dé calor —dijo ella, y se acurrucó contra él.

El hecho de que hubiera ido a verlo aquella noche, arriesgándolo todo por él, era más de lo que nunca había hecho nadie.

" _Vas a…"_.

—…casarte con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Inuyasha. Su voz sonó ronca, y no pudo pronunciar la frase entera.

—Estás hablando —susurró ella—. Nunca te había oído decir tantas palabras —dijo, y le besó suavemente los labios.

Solo por ella. Kagome había llegado a su interior y había conseguido liberar las palabras. Él no preguntó cómo, ni por qué.

Solo repitió la pregunta.

— ¿Vas a… casarte con él?

—Haré lo que sea necesario para salvarte la vida.

—No —le ordenó él, hablando contra sus labios—. Eres mía, Kagome. Siempre lo fuiste.

—Si me niego, mi padre te hará daño. Y yo no podría vivir sabiendo que he provocado eso.

Ella le acarició la espalda, e Inuyasha miró hacia la puerta.

—Ellos… ¿saben que… estás aquí? —le preguntó. Se imaginó cuál sería la reacción del duque si se enteraba de que su hija estaba con él en aquel momento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es medianoche, y todo el mundo está dormido. Lord Yūjō… me ha dado la oportunidad de despedirme de ti.

¿Despedirse? ¿Acaso ella ya había tomado la decisión de quedarse con el Conde? Sintió ira hacia Yūjō, y ni por un momento creyó que el noble quisiera que Kagome estuviera a solas con un prisionero.

Inuyasha dominó su resentimiento y se obligó a responder.

— ¿De verdad?

Ella le tomó la cara entre las manos y cambió el curso de aquella conversación.

— ¿Quiénes eran los otros hombres que mataron a los soldados de la guarnición?

Inuyasha le dio los nombres. No le importaba mucho lo que les ocurriera. Administrar justicia era tarea del duque. Kagome aprendió los nombres de memoria.

—Se lo diré a mi padre.

No serviría de nada. Inuyasha tomó aire y dijo:

—No te creerá… Mi palabra… contra la suya.

Inuyasha le acarició la mejilla y ella se inclinó hacia la palma de su mano. Capturaran o no a los culpables, no dudaba de que el duque hallaría la manera de castigarlo por el tiempo que había pasado con Kagome.

No le importaba. Su vida había sido inútil, y ella había sido un regalo precioso. Un regalo que él no se merecía.

Kagome tocó el colgante de cristal que llevaba al cuello.

—Intentaré sacarte de aquí. Tengo que sobornar más a los guardias.

Era un esfuerzo inútil, y él lo sabía. La única posibilidad que tenía de ser libre era que el duque lo ordenara. Por el momento, solo quería pasar aquel tiempo con ella.

—Quédate —murmuró él contra su garganta—. Todo lo que… puedas.

Ella se movió sobre su regazo y se sentó a horcajadas. Él se excitó al instante. A la luz suave de la antorcha, los ojos de Kagome brillaban de deseo.

— ¿Lo… recuerdas? —murmuró él.

—Recuerdo cuando estabas dentro de mí. Me cortó el aliento.

Se movió contra él, y él deslizó las manos bajo su falda y le acarició las piernas desnudas. Ella se estremeció al sentir su contacto.

—Tú eres el único hombre al que deseo — confesó ella—. Eres el hombre con quien quiero despertarme por la mañana. Con ningún otro.

—Entonces, no lo hagas —le exigió él. Subió la mano y se la pasó por la cadera, y después la deslizó entre sus muslos. Ella cerró los ojos y jadeó al sentir sus nudillos en la suavidad de su sexo.

Se mordió el labio y gimió.

—No hables, Kagome —le susurró él—. Ni un… sonido.

Inuyasha notó su humedad en la mano. Ella lo deseaba. Él la atormentó con los roces más ligeros que pudo hacer, moviendo los dedos íntimamente contra ella. Kagome quería que le acariciara el pecho y se aflojó la sobrevesta que llevaba. Era peligroso estar con él allí, mientras el resto del castillo dormía. En cualquier momento podía aparecer alguien.

No tenían tiempo para hacer el amor lenta, suavemente. Tenía la necesidad de atraparlo en su cuerpo y saborear los últimos momentos que tenían para estar juntos. Si alguna vez el Conde decidía compartir su lecho, ella podría aferrarse a aquel recuerdo.

Inuyasha sacó las manos de su túnica y le acarició los hombros. Kagome sintió su vacilación, y el miedo de que pudieran sorprenderlos juntos.

—Por favor —susurró ella, y posó las manos en sus pantalones. Notó su erección en la palma de la mano, y oyó que él inhalaba bruscamente.

En silencio, lo acarició y lo exploró a través de la lana áspera.

—Por favor, te deseo ahora…

Él respondió bajándole la túnica por un hombro, lentamente, hasta que desnudó sus pechos. Se inclinó hacia delante y le rozó un pezón con la lengua, despertando así el oscuro placer que ofrecía.

Ella notó su erección en la mano, cada vez más dura. Mientras él succionaba, ella lo rodeó con los dedos y lo frotó. Él la ayudó a liberarlo, hasta que ella pudo sentir el calor de su miembro contra su humedad.

—No hagas sonido —susurró él de nuevo, guiando sus caderas hacia arriba. Entró en su cuerpo con facilidad, como si estuviera hecho para unirse con ella.

Kagome tuvo que esforzarse por mantener el silencio cuando él comenzó a moverse con un ritmo suave mientras le mordisqueaba los pechos, la garganta, el hombro.

El tormento de no poder hablar se hizo más intenso, hasta que él se retiró de su cuerpo y se puso en pie.

Ella estaba a punto de protestar cuando él la alzó y la apoyó contra la pared. Recogió la falda de la túnica en su cintura, la sujetó con fuerza y volvió a hundirse en su cuerpo. Ella despedía mucho calor, y se estaba ahogando de deseo por él.

Con su voz ronca y quebrada, él le habló sobre la noche en que había perdido la voz, y del horror de aquella espada contra su garganta. Ella lo abrazó mientras él seguía moviéndose y contándole que había estado a punto de morir.

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero le dejó que liberara todas las palabras, todos los horrores.

—Sobreviví —dijo él, sin salir de su cuerpo, mientras la bajaba para que posara los pies en el suelo. Entonces deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas y siguió susurrando—: Pero tú me diste un motivo para luchar. Un motivo para vivir.

Él la besó para secarle las lágrimas, sin dejar de acariciarla, y ella se sintió cada vez más cerca del clímax.

—Te quiero —le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Las palabras transformaron a Inuyasha, que se quedó inmóvil, sin separar sus cuerpos. Con la voz ronca, pronunció unas palabras claras:

—Te quiero… Kagome.

A ella se le alegró el corazón al saberlo, y él continuó con su profunda penetración hasta que las caricias rítmicas de sus manos la llevaron al éxtasis. Kagome contuvo un grito; mientras se desmoronaba, él atrapó su pecho con la boca y succionó.

—Te quiero —repitió.

Entonces, sus movimientos cambiaron. Dejaron de ser delicados, y se convirtieron en los de un hombre que sentía hambre de ella. La embistió con tanta fuerza que ella volvió a alcanzar el clímax, y emitió un grito ahogado de placer.

—No… te cases con él, Kagome —le pidió Inuyasha—. Yo… encontraré una salida para nosotros. Te lo juro.

Sin embargo, mientras a él se le escapaba un gruñido y derramaba su esencia dentro de ella, Kagome solo pudo abrazarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le parecía imposible poder estar con aquel hombre.

Y eso le rompía el corazón.

* * *

Vocabulario:

-Medrar: Mejorar en posición económica o social.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado, al fin Inuyasha habla casi perfecto.

Si les gustó podrían hacérmelo saber con un review...

Nos leemos a la próxima.

Besos.

Bye :D


	13. Trece

Hola a todos, sé que tenía que publicar ayer, pero estaba estudiando y para cuando terminé ya era muy tarde para revisar el capítulo.

Agradezco sus reviews como siempre :D

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

A leer...

* * *

Kagome se marchó una hora después. Inuyasha se quedó en la oscuridad, acompañado tan solo por el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido. Tenía su olor en la piel y cerró los ojos, mientras, con cansancio, se apoyaba en la pared.

Aquel mismo día, pensaba hablar con el duque y salir de aquella prisión. No dudaba que el padre de Kagome lo dejaría pudriéndose allí si podía.

El sonido de la vuelta de los guardias interrumpió sus planes. Empujaron a un hombre encadenado hacia el interior de la celda. El prisionero cayó al suelo a poca distancia de él. En la oscuridad era difícil saber quién era, pero Inuyasha vio que tenía las marcas de un latigazo.

— ¿Eres tú, Taisho? —preguntó Ryukotsusei. Tenía las manos encadenadas, pero consiguió acercarse a él.

Inuyasha no dijo nada para que el hombre creyera que seguía sin poder hablar. Ryukotsusei se derrumbó contra la pared, a su lado, y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas.

—Espero que dijeras tus oraciones anoche, porque hoy es el día en que vamos a morir.

Él se lo quedó mirando, esperando a que continuara.

—Les di los nombres. Les dije que tú estabas con nosotros. Nos van a colgar.

Sin duda, el duque quería pedirle cuentas aunque él no hubiera hecho nada malo. Aunque el único motivo hubiera sido amar a Kagome.

Durante la siguiente hora, él apenas oyó ninguna otra palabra de las que decía Ryukotsusei, porque estaba pensando en un modo de escapar. Entre él y la libertad solo estaban los guardias. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Mientras Ryukotsusei rezaba, Inuyasha se puso en pie y fue hacia las escaleras. Subió hasta la puerta; allí, su compañero de celda no podía oírlo, y en voz baja, les dijo a los dos guardias que vigilaban la celda:

—Quiero… hablar con el duque.

El primer guardia se encogió de hombros.

—Antes de mediodía estarás ante él.

— ¿Por qué?

El guardia no dijo nada, e Inuyasha sospechó que lo que había dicho Ryukotsusei sobre su ejecución era cierto.

— ¿Quién más?

El guardia nombró a unos cuantos de los hombres que habían perpetrado la matanza de la guarnición, y terminó diciendo:

—El viejo, Kaijimbo y tú. Y no puedes escapar, si es lo que estás pensando.

Sin embargo, Kagome había jurado que no se casaría si él sufría algún daño. Por lo tanto, no era probable que estuviera allí para presenciar la ejecución. Su padre inventaría alguna excusa.

—Quiere que desaparezcas, Taisho. Por la muchacha.

Inuyasha no lo dudaba. Onigumo Higurashi quería castigarlo por haber tocado a Kagome. La mayoría de los hombres sentiría terror al pensar en que iban a morir dentro de pocas horas, pero él se había enfrentado tantas veces con la muerte, que la amenaza no lo distrajo de su propósito. Encontraría la manera de escapar cuando menos lo esperaran.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, como si fuera a bajar la escalera, pero se tropezó hacia delante y chocó con un guardia.

Murmuró una excusa y volvió a esconderse entre las sombras. Cuando se retiraba, se metió la daga que había robado bajo la túnica. El arma le serviría de mucho cuando fuera necesaria.

* * *

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo. Kagome vio que habían reunido a los prisioneros en el patio. Eran los mismos hombres que ella había mencionado a su padre. Iba a hacerse justicia por los asesinatos.

Alguien llamó ligeramente a su puerta y, cuando abrió, vio al Conde de Yūjō. El noble tenía una expresión de angustia.

—Deberíais bajar, Lady Kagome.

—No deseo ver el ahorcamiento de esos hombres.

— ¿Y qué pasa con vuestro amante? ¿No queréis ver su rostro por última vez antes de que muera?

Ella se quedó aturdida.

— ¿Inuyasha está ahí? Pero… mi padre…

—Uno de los guardias a quienes yo alejé de la celda anoche le ha dicho al duque que pasasteis unas horas juntos —dijo el Conde, y miró su cintura—. ¿Es posible que hayáis concebido un hijo?

A ella le ardieron las mejillas de vergüenza.

—No lo sé.

Todavía no entendía cómo podía estar el Conde tan dispuesto a aceptar a un bastardo como hijo suyo.

—Si queréis que viva, se os está acabando el tiempo.

El Conde esperó, y Kagome se agarró la falda y salió apresuradamente de su habitación.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, atravesó el salón y salió al patio. Tal y como le había dicho Yūjō, Inuyasha estaba entre los reos, maniatado. Su padre estaba junto al patíbulo*, observando mientras se leían las acusaciones. Kagome se acercó rápidamente al duque.

—El capitán de mi guardia, Hakudoshi, me ha dicho que te has reunido con el escocés. ¿Es cierto que pasaste la noche con él?

Ella no respondió. Nunca conseguiría que la comprendiera. En vez de eso, reunió valor y dijo:

—Si lo ejecutas, no me casaré con Yūjō.

—Soy tu padre —le susurró él con dureza—. Siempre te lo he dado todo, ¿y me lo pagas así? ¿Entregándote a un hombre que no tiene nada, que nunca podrá darte la vida que yo te he dado?

—Es mi vida —respondió ella—, y estoy dispuesta a caminar por el infierno si él me lo pide. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que podía haberse marchado en cualquier momento? Se ha quedado por mí.

—Entonces, será tu cara lo último que vea al morir.

—No hagas esto —dijo ella—. Él es inocente de lo que ocurrió esa noche. Intentó detener a los demás.

—Kagome —respondió su padre con hastío—. ¿De verdad crees que esto tiene algo que ver con los asesinatos?

No. La causa era que ella se había atrevido a amar a un hombre que no era de su clase, que no tenía riqueza, y que había entregado su virtud por amor, no por el deber.

—Si lo matas, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra. No formarás parte de mi vida.

Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia Inuyasha mientras los guardias llevaban a uno de los condenados al patíbulo. Él no se movió; estaba mirando a la fila de arqueros que había a poca distancia, detrás de él. Después, por fin, la vio.

Pareció que le decía con la mirada que todo iba a salir bien. Ella no podía entender por qué pensaba eso, puesto que estaba rodeado por todas partes.

Incluso el duque estaba allí, junto al patíbulo, para presenciar las ejecuciones.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, uno de los prisioneros se liberó de las cuerdas. Kagome vio al hombre corriendo hacia su padre, y se horrorizó al percatarse de que llevaba un cuchillo.

La hoja brilló cuando él la elevó para apuñalar al duque. Su padre se estremeció y lo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas.

Un instante después, una flecha atravesó el patio y se clavó en la espalda del prisionero, que cayó fulminado.

Se hizo el silencio entre todos los presentes, y ella vio que Inuyasha le había quitado el arco al arquero más cercano. De alguna manera había podido liberarse y salvarle la vida a su padre.

El duque se quedó mirándolo fijamente, pero no había agradecimiento en su semblante. Parecía que estaba furioso porque hubiera sido Inuyasha el que lo había salvado. Se acercó a él con rabia.

—No sé cuál fue tu papel en el ataque a la guarnición —dijo—, pero los demás dicen que deberías ser ahorcado por ello.

—Yo no maté… a nadie —respondió Inuyasha—. Demasiado tarde para detenerlos.

El duque lo miró con dureza.

—Así que puedes hablar. Me preguntó sobre qué más cosas has mentido.

Inuyasha no respondió, y Kagome también guardó silencio. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que si pronunciaban una palabra equivocada, significaría su muerte.

En vez de eso, ella tomó de la mano a su padre y se arrodilló ante él. _"Déjalo vivir"_ , le rogó en silencio.

Onigumo posó los dedos sobre su velo, y ella sintió que estaba conteniendo su ira.

—Llevadlo al norte, a las montañas —ordenó el duque—, y dejadlo allí.

Kagome se quedó horrorizada, y se puso en pie. El duque se alejó de ella sin mirarla. Los soldados rodearon a Inuyasha.

—Te concedo la vida en compensación por la mía —dijo el duque—, pero no vuelvas a presentarte jamás ante mí. Ni ante mi hija.

Aquel mandato fue como una puñalada en el corazón para Kagome. Ella no apartó los ojos de Inuyasha mientras se lo llevaban, y él tampoco dejó de mirarla.

" _Recuerda que eres mía"_.

" _No te olvidaré"_ , le juró ella. _"Mi corazón es tuyo"_.

Y, cuando Inuyasha desapareció, ella cayó de rodillas sintiéndose completamente perdida.

* * *

Los soldados no le dejaron nada, salvo la ropa que llevaba puesta. Ni comida, ni agua, ni refugio. Era el modo en que el duque lo condenaba a muerte sin ponerle la mano encima.

Durante el viaje había ido con los ojos vendados, así que no sabía dónde estaba. Solo podía hacer una estimación de la distancia que habían recorrido, y rezó por encontrar algún paisaje familiar, o a algún clan cercano.

El terreno era verde, brillante, lleno de montañas a su alrededor. En aquella parte de Escocia, los árboles eran escasos, y sin caballo, tuvo que caminar durante muchos kilómetros sin ninguna guía.

Y lo peor de todo era que sospechaba que Kagome había accedido a casarse con el Conde. Su padre le había perdonado la vida, y ella habría tenido que obedecer. Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que ella se hubiera convertido en la esposa de Lord Yūjō.

Para él, pensar en que otro hombre ocupara su lugar era como una tortura. Hasta el final de su vida, recordaría el dolor que había visto en sus ojos cuando se lo estaban llevando del castillo. Ella lo quería, como él la quería a ella. Había ido a buscarlo a la oscuridad y lo había llevado a la luz.

Inuyasha ascendió por una de las colinas agarrándose a la alta hierba. A cada paso le ardían los pulmones. Estaba débil y hambriento, y no había dormido. Sin embargo, continuó hacia arriba hasta que llegó al pico.

A su alrededor solo había un mar de color verde. Había algunos riachuelos que bajaban desde las colinas y, en ocasiones, formaban pequeñas cascadas.

Tuvo la tentación de tenderse allí y dejarse morir. Nunca podría tener a Kagome, por mucho que luchara por ella. Cuando él le había pedido que lo dejara todo y fuera con él, ella no lo había hecho. Y su padre nunca le concedería aquella libertad.

Sin embargo, no quería renunciar a ella ni a sus sueños. Ya no iba a esperar a que ella tomara la decisión de liberarse de todas sus obligaciones. Ella estaba destinada a ser suya, aunque nadie lo creyera.

Inuyasha se puso en pie con una firme determinación. En esa ocasión no iba a preguntar. Se la llevaría, y al cuerno con las consecuencias. Merecía la pena morir por ella.

Desde aquel punto elevado, estudió el paisaje en busca de algo que pudiera orientarlo. De repente, vio un pequeño grupo de viajeros que iban a caballo entre las colinas.

Comenzó a descender hacia ellos a toda prisa, y al llegar a la falda de la colina, salió corriendo. Encontraría la manera de volver con ella, por mucho que le costara.

* * *

El sabor del vino era muy amargo, y Kagome se atragantó con él. Su tía Kikyo la miró con satisfacción.

La horrible sospecha se confirmó cuando Kagome saboreó algo que no debería estar en el vino.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó, mientras dejaba caer la copa al suelo. El vino se derramó, y ella no pudo deducir cuánto había bebido.

Entonces, vio que su padre y su tía se miraban y asentían.

—Comenzará dentro de una hora —dijo Kikyo, haciéndole un gesto a un sirviente para que se llevara la copa.

— ¿Qué es lo que empezará?

—Ven —le dijo su padre, que se levantó de su asiento sobre el estrado. El Conde estaba sentado a la izquierda de Kagome, y se había quedado desconcertado por lo que estaba sucediendo. El duque le dijo—: No tenéis que preocuparos de nada, Lord Yūjō.

Kagome sintió miedo mientras su padre la tomaba de la mano. La llevó a su habitación, y su tía Kikyo los siguió a los dos. Cuando entraron en su aposento, el duque despidió a la doncella que estaba dentro, remedando un camisón.

Cuando estuvieron solos, su padre le dijo a Kagome:

—Kikyo te ha dado una mezcla de hierbas que hará que pierdas al hijo de Taisho, si es que lo has concebido.

Kagome se sentó sobre la cama con espanto. Aunque no creía que estuviera embarazada, aquellos actos eran inimaginables. La idea de que quisieran matar a su niño la horrorizaba. Se posó las manos sobre el vientre; aunque todavía no sentía el efecto de las hierbas, vio la mirada de decisión de su padre.

— ¿De verdad lo odias tanto? —le preguntó, mientras su tía se sentaba en una silla.

—Sí —respondió el duque—. Él no va a hacerse con tu dote, ni voy a permitir que se aproveche de ti. Él no puede darte nada, Kagome.

Salvo el amor. Al constatar que su padre nunca iba a entender lo que ella sentía por Inuyasha, se le rompió el corazón. Se acurrucó sobre la cama, porque empezó a sentir dolores muy fuertes. Había sido una ingenua al pensar que él aceptaría su decisión con el tiempo. No era cierto. Su padre nunca iba a pensar que Inuyasha Taisho fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Si elegía vivir con el hombre al que amaba, tendría que romper con su familia para siempre.

Sintió otro calambre de dolor y se dobló sobre sí misma. Durante las horas siguientes estuvo tendida en la cama, llena de tristeza, mirando a la pared mientras su cuerpo respondía a la poción de hierbas.

Pero no lloró. El dolor que sentía no podía liberarlo con lágrimas. Le llegaba al corazón, y había acabado con la adoración que ella le tenía a su padre. Cauterizó cualquier sentido de la obediencia y la lealtad que hubiera sentido hacia él.

Ya no era el hombre que le contaba cuentos, ni que la abrazaba mientras ella jugaba con el anillo de oro que él llevaba en el dedo. Ni el hombre que había jurado que la mantendría sana y salva a toda costa.

Se había convertido en el hombre que había destrozado sus esperanzas, que la había dejado sin nada. Y eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

* * *

— ¡Inuyasha! —exclamó su hermano Miroku. Inuyasha apresuró el paso y se quedó asombrado al ver a sus tres hermanos a caballo. Sonrió. Cuando ellos desmontaron, lo abrazaron con fuerza y se pusieron a hablar todos a la vez.

—Hace varios días que recibimos aviso de

Kagome…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y dónde está tu caballo?

—…que necesitabas nuestra ayuda.

Inuyasha alzó las manos y los miró.

—Han pasado… muchas cosas. Hablaremos mientras comemos.

El sonido de su voz los dejó a todos anonadados. Sesshomaru fue el primero en recuperarse, y su sonrisa fue resplandeciente.

—Has recuperado el habla. Gracias a Dios.

Miroku exhaló un suspiro. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y murmuró:

—Sí. Tenemos mucho por lo que dar las gracias.

Shippo, su hermano pequeño, también se había quedado sorprendido, pero mientras cuidaba de los caballos, preguntó:

— ¿Y Kagome?

—Voy a volver a buscarla —dijo.

Inuyasha les explicó lo que había ocurrido, y cuáles eran sus intenciones. Aunque le temblaba la voz, estaba recuperando fuerzas. Pudo contarles lo suficiente como para lo entendieran.

Acamparon, y sus hermanos le dieron comida y cerveza para que se saciara. En su presencia, sentía su apoyo silencioso. Habían ido a ayudarlo, y eso significaba mucho para él.

Aquella noche, más tarde, su hermano Miroku conversó con él, mientras Sesshomaru y Shippo dormían. Se tendieron en la hierba y observaron las estrellas en el cielo oscuro.

—Lo que quieres hacer es peligroso.

Inuyasha no lo negó.

—Tú harías lo mismo si se tratara de Sango.

—Mataría a cualquier hombre que intentara quitármela.

—Entonces, lo sabes. El padre de Kagome nunca le permitirá que se marche conmigo. Pero yo… no puedo dejar que se case con el Conde. Ya no.

—El duque sabe dónde vivimos. Si te la llevas, enviará a un ejército a buscarla.

—Él quería que yo muriera aquí. Si me escondo, tal vez crea que sucedió así.

— ¿Merece la pena correr tantos riesgos?

—Ella me devolvió la voz —respondió Inuyasha. No le dijo a su hermano que Kagome también le había entregado su inocencia. Y aquel contacto físico había sido algo más profundo de lo que él esperaba. Cuando se había unido a ella había encontrado su otra mitad.

Y no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ella de nuevo.

* * *

Vocabulario:

-Patíbulo: Tablado o lugar en que se ejecuta la pena de muerte.

* * *

Quién no quisiera tener un hombre con tanta convicción a su lado... me encanta *-*

Espero que les haya gustado, y prometo no retrasarme la próxima semana.

Nos leemos.

Besos.

Bye :D


	14. Catorce

Aquí estoy otra vez como cada lunes, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que estoy muy feliz por como va la historia, por sus reviews y porque me ha ido muy bien en la universidad estos primeros meses.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

Le dedico el capítulo a todas mis lectoras, a las que se hacen presentes y a las lectoras fantasmas también.

Disfrútenlo :)

* * *

El barco los esperaba en la costa. Aquel barco llevaría a Kagome, recorriendo la costa occidental de Escocia, hacia Gales. Después continuarían por tierra el viaje hasta las posesiones del Conde, en Inglaterra.

Kagome miró sus pertenencias ya empaquetadas. Se sentía perdida y sola. Su padre había accedido a la petición del Conde: que se casaran en Inglaterra, y no allí. Después de toda la angustia y los recuerdos amargos, sería un comienzo mejor para ellos. Por no mencionar que eso la alejaría de los Taisho.

Kagome tenía la tristeza en la sangre. Durante aquellos últimos días había sufrido dolores y hemorragias, hasta que había pasado el efecto de las hierbas. Su cuerpo estaba débil, y su mente aturdida. A duras penas, había conseguido tomar un desayuno ligero, pero apenas notaba la comida.

¿Habría sobrevivido Inuyasha? Su padre había ordenado que se lo llevaran lejos, pero ella no sabía si para abandonarlo en mitad del bosque o para asesinarlo. No le habían dado ni armas, ni comida, ni bebida; nada para que pudiera sobrevivir en las tierras del norte. Y no había modo de saber si sus hermanos lo habían encontrado.

La idea de que Inuyasha hubiera podido morir le quitaba el deseo de seguir viviendo. ¿Qué motivos tenía para seguir, para soportar un matrimonio que no deseaba con un hombre que nunca la querría?

Era como una vasija vacía que su padre había moldeado en provecho de sus propias ambiciones, sin tenerla en cuenta para nada. Kagome sentía una ira fría que la estaba transformando, que hacía que se preguntara con qué acto temerario iba a conseguir, por fin, la libertad.

Después de que sus doncellas terminaran de arreglarla, se acercó a uno de los baúles y sacó un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas con plumas negras. Las había conseguido de uno de los guardias después de la liberación de Inuyasha.

— ¿Milady? —le preguntó una de las sirvientas, pero ella no respondió. Mantuvo las armas a su lado, salió de su aposento y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

En el patio la esperaba su yegua. Ella ató el arco y el carcaj a la montura y observó a Lord Yūjō, que estaba supervisando la carga de los bienes de la dote en carros. Kagome se mantuvo a distancia; de todos los hombres que podía haber elegido su padre, el Conde no tenía nada de malo. De no haber sido por su amor a Inuyasha, para ella no habría sido difícil casarse con aquel hombre guapo y bondadoso.

Sin embargo, su amor era para el guerrero silencioso que había capturado su corazón con una sola mirada, y en aquel momento se sentía como si la estuvieran ahogando, arrastrándola en una dirección en la que no tenía que ir. Quería una hora para sí, un poco de tiempo para llorar su pérdida.

Después de que el jefe de los establos la ayudara a montar, ella se acercó a hablar con el Conde.

—Me gustaría ir a montar —le dijo—. Solo durante una hora, antes de que nos marchemos.

Él entrecerró los ojos al ver el arco y el carcaj en la montura.

—No puedes ir sola —respondió en un tono de advertencia, como si temiera que ella tratara de escapar.

—Te prometo que volveré.

— ¿Tienes pensado ir a buscarlo?

—Se marchó hace cuatro días —dijo ella—. No soy tan tonta como para creer que puedo encontrarlo en una hora.

—Vamos a embarcar muy pronto —le recordó él. La tomó de la mano y la sujetó con firmeza.

— ¿No me vas a conceder la oportunidad de llorar a solas? Yo… necesito un poco de tiempo.

Aunque no hiciera otra cosa que vagar entre los árboles o ir al lago donde Inuyasha la había enseñado a nadar, eso la ayudaría a cerrar los recuerdos.

—Aquí hay muchas cosas que hacer, Kagome, antes de marcharnos. Y no voy a permitir que rompas nuestro trato. El duque dejó vivir a Taisho. Ahora tú debes cumplir tu parte casándote conmigo.

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. El Conde suspiró y le besó la mano.

—Debo de ser el hombre más tonto del mundo.

Ve, si significa tanto para ti. Te doy una hora, pero nada más.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Eres un buen hombre.

—Tu dote servirá para reconstruir mis posesiones —dijo él con pragmatismo—. Y tu padre me ha ofrecido una buena cantidad de dinero por hacer la vista gorda con respecto a tu comportamiento —añadió, y se cruzó de brazos mirándola con desconfianza—. Pero si no vuelves…

—Lo haré —prometió ella.

Él la acompañó hasta la puerta y, en pocos minutos, ella estaba cabalgando sola hacia la puerta. Los árboles la rodearon y bloquearon los rayos del sol. Kagome dirigió a su yegua hacia el lago mientras dejaba vagar la mente. Cuando llegó a la orilla de la laguna, tomó algunas piedras y comenzó a lanzarlas al agua.

" _Dios, permite que esté sano y salvo"_ , rezó. _"Permite que esté vivo"_.

Volvió hacia su yegua y tomó el arco y las flechas de Inuyasha. Al tocar la madera suave y flexible, sintió su presencia y su fuerza. Colocó una de las flechas en la cuerda, preguntándose si conseguiría dispararla.

— ¿Acaso quieres que te dé una clase de tiro? — preguntó una voz grave a su espalda.

A ella se le cayó el arco de las manos y vio a Inuyasha a unos cuantos metros. Se lanzó a sus brazos y se aferró a él. Tras él estaban sus hermanos, que los miraron durante un momento, antes de esconderse entre las sombras.

—Estás vivo —susurró ella, alzando la boca hacia él.

El beso de bienvenida fue también de agradecimiento, y las lágrimas se mezclaron con la alegría.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kagome, retirándose para mirarlo. Parecía que no había dormido durante varios días, pero no tenía señales de haber sufrido.

—He venido a buscarte, Kagome.

Ella cerró los ojos y se llenó todos los sentidos de él. En sus brazos estaba completa de nuevo, y lo único que quiso fue dejarlo todo y estar con él.

—Si voy —murmuró—, nunca volveré a ver a mi familia, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha asintió.

— ¿Y me amarás lo suficiente, ya que yo no tendré más familia que tú?

—Hasta mi último aliento —dijo él, y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Kagome ya no supo dónde empezaba y acababa su cuerpo.

—Bien —dijo ella, y lo tomó de la mano. Entonces, Inuyasha se agachó para recoger el arco, y se colgó el carcaj del hombro. Al sentir sus manos unidas, ella no tuvo ninguna duda de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Las cosas no podían ser de otro modo.

Él la ayudó a montar, y subió a la grupa de la yegua, tras ella. Sus hermanos se reunieron con ellos, y Kagome los saludó. Aunque Miroku y Sesshomaru fueron amables, ella notó la tensión.

Entonces, Shippo llegó corriendo entre los árboles.

Aunque el adolescente intentó conservar el valor, tenía una mirada de miedo.

—Vienen por ella.

Al oírlo, Kagome se quedó helada. El Conde se lo había dicho a su padre. O tal vez hubiera presentido la verdad, y había llevado a sus hombres.

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Inuyasha, sacando una de las flechas del carcaj.

—Docenas de soldados. Si no la dejamos marchar, nos matarán.

En sus brazos, Inuyasha sintió el repentino cambio en ella. Kagome bajó la cabeza y le tomó las manos.

—Debería haberlo sabido —dijo—. El Conde no me iba a permitir que incumpliera mi promesa.

Inuyasha espoleó a la yegua y se dirigió hacia el norte a tanta velocidad como pudo. Sus hermanos lo siguieron. Sin embargo, lo más seguro era que los hombres del duque los alcanzaran, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Kagome y él compartían la misma montura. Pero tenían que intentarlo.

—No voy a renunciar a ti —le dijo él al oído. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y se agarró con fuerza al animal, pero Inuyasha notó que su miedo aumentaba.

Cuando salieron del bosque, él comenzó a cambiar la dirección hacia el este. Tras ellos, oyeron el sonido de los caballos acercándose. Inuyasha miró hacia atrás y vio a treinta hombres cabalgando a toda velocidad.

Su hermano Sesshomaru se acercó y levantó la voz contra el viento.

—Inuyasha, nos van a alcanzar.

Él ignoró el aviso e intentó incrementar el ritmo. Sin embargo, la yegua de Kagome era más vieja y no estaba acostumbrada a tanta velocidad. Luchaba por obedecer, y él supo que solo era cuestión de minutos que perdieran toda su ventaja.

Miroku se quedó atrás, e Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que su hermano quería ganar tiempo para ellos luchando contra los hombres del duque para retrasarlos. Sin embargo, podía morir en el intento.

Inuyasha soltó una maldición. Cuando la yegua llegó a un terreno accidentado, tiró de las riendas para detenerla. El animal respiraba con dificultad y tenía los flancos sudorosos.

Kagome se quedó tan quieta, y tan callada, que él presintió lo que iba a decirle. La abrazó, y aquel abrazo fue más allá de las palabras.

Inuyasha necesitaba que supiera que estaba dispuesto a morir a su lado antes que vivir miles de días sin ella.

—No puedo permitir que tus hermanos mueran por mí —dijo Kagome por fin. Se giró y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho—. Me has dado lo mejor de mi vida. Nunca querré a ningún hombre como te quiero a ti.

—No te marches —le pidió él—. Quédate conmigo y lucha.

Ella le acarició la cara.

—Creo que siempre hemos sabido que no podríamos estar juntos —le dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Pero yo tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos encontrar algún modo.

El dolor de perderla lo estaba dividiendo en dos. Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó.

Percibió el sabor de sus lágrimas, y la amargura de la pérdida.

—Guarda una parte de mí en tu corazón — susurró—. Tú siempre vivirás en el mío.

Entonces, ella bajó de la yegua y comenzó a caminar, en solitario, hacia los soldados que la estaban esperando.

El Conde y su padre estaban con sus hombres. Kagome se detuvo a medio camino, y Lord Yūjō alzó la mano para indicarles a sus soldados que se mantuvieran atrás.

Durante un largo instante, ella mantuvo la mirada de Inuyasha con la suya. Sus hermanos le dijeron algo, y él les ordenó que se marcharan.

Kagome veía en sus ojos que no quería dejarla. Estaba esperando cualquier señal de que iba a quedarse con él. Pero si lo intentaba, sus hermanos y él morirían.

Solo había un modo de obligarle a que se fuera.

Se tocó los labios con las yemas de los dedos y se dio la vuelta, volviendo hacia los hombres que la esperaban.

La pena le oprimía tanto el pecho que apenas la dejaba respirar. Entonces, Kagome reconoció el caballo de uno de los soldados. Era Goliath, el caballo de Inuyasha.

—Dame tu montura —le ordenó al soldado.

Él obedeció y ella llevó al animal hacia Inuyasha, que seguía esperando. Inuyasha emitió un agudo silbido, y el caballo obedeció y volvió con él. Ella lo vio desmontar y ajustarle la silla de su yegua. Después se la devolvió.

En la silla, Inuyasha había atado el lazo descolorido que le había quitado hacía tanto tiempo. Y cuando Kagome lo vio, se dio cuenta de que él ya no iba a conservarlo. La estaba dejando libre.

Miró por última vez a Inuyasha, y él desapareció por encima de la colina.

El soldado la ayudó a montar en la yegua, y Kagome tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo de su vida para no estallar en sollozos. Agarró al pequeño trozo de seda deshilachado y se colocó frente a su padre. Dejó claro que él no iba a enviar a sus hombres detrás de los Taisho. Si era necesario, ella se interpondría en su camino.

El duque tenía una expresión grave y no le dirigió la palabra. Cuando hubieron pasado unos minutos, Kagome ordenó:

—Enviad a los soldados de vuelta a Shikon, señor duque.

La palabra "padre" era demasiado pesada como para pronunciarla. Ella ya no podía llamarle así.

Onigumo Higurashi la observó, y después dio la orden. Los soldados se retiraron, y cuando hubieron desaparecido, ella retrocedió. Lord Yūjō se acercó en su caballo, tomó las riendas de su yegua y la dirigió hacia la costa.

Ella lo acompañó. Era consciente de que él estaba enfadado.

—Tú has traído aquí a mi padre, ¿verdad? Él asintió.

—Me di cuenta de que Taisho volvería por ti.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba vivo.

—Un hombre como Inuyasha Taisho no muere fácilmente. Y menos cuando tiene una mujer por la que vivir.

Kagome no supo qué decir. Se quedó callada mientras recorrían el resto de la distancia que los separaba de la costa. Había un gran barco esperándolos; los sirvientes habían cargado los botes y estaban llevándose el equipaje y las provisiones del viaje.

El Conde la ayudó a desmontar y le entregó las riendas a otro sirviente.

—Crees que no te entiendo —le dijo a Kagome—. Crees que no puedo entender lo que es amar a alguien con quien no puedes estar — añadió con una expresión estoica—. Pero te equivocas.

Kagome vio en sus ojos la frustración de la pérdida. El Conde iba a casarse con ella por obligación, no por otra cosa.

—Ninguno de los dos vamos a ser felices — dijo.

—No —admitió él—, pero tú, por lo menos, no me pedirás más de lo que puedo darte —dijo, y sonrió ligeramente—. No será tan malo, Kagome.

El Conde la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia uno de los botes. No la soltó, y cuando estuvieron a bordo, les ordenó a sus hombres que los trasladaran al barco.

Kagome se giró para mirar al mar. Se sentía como si las olas se la estuvieran llevando pedazo a pedazo. Su desolación era tal que no podía respirar.

Cuando embarcaron, se separó del Conde y se dirigió hacia la proa. Apoyó las manos en la madera y sintió el viento que le sacudió el cabello y la cara.

Los hombres continuaban cargando el barco, y su padre subió a bordo con los últimos. Ella advirtió que quería hablarle. Tenía una expresión de cansancio, como si hubiera envejecido diez años de golpe.

Había atardecido, y el duque se acercó a ella.

—Vamos a navegar hacia el sur durante unas horas, y después echaremos el ancla para pasar la noche.

En circunstancias normales, no zarparían hasta la marea de la mañana, pero sabía que el duque quería poner distancia entre los Taisho y ella.

—Kagome, ¿has oído lo que te he dicho?

—No tengo nada que decirte.

—Le hemos dejado marchar —replicó el duque—. He cumplido mi palabra, y le he perdonado la vida.

Ella se giró hacia él lentamente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que me case con el Conde, y no con Inuyasha? Mis hermanas ya han contraído matrimonios muy ventajosos. Tú no necesitas esta alianza.

—Eres mi última hija. Quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Tú no ves lo que es mejor para mí. Yo quiero vivir con un hombre al que amaré durante el resto de mi vida. Otros hombres solo ven mi dote. Inuyasha me ve a mí.

El barco comenzó a moverse.

—A ti no te importa nada de eso, ¿verdad?

—Déjalo, Kagome. Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Ella no se molestó en malgastar más palabras. No iba a convencerlo de la verdad. Así pues, se alejó de él. Necesitaba distanciarse de todo el mundo y estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

Tenía la mente agitada como las olas que golpeaban el casco de la nave. A cada trecho que recorrían, veía alejarse más y más su oportunidad de ser feliz.

Inuyasha no se había rendido. Había viajado muchos días para encontrarla. Había estado dispuesto a luchar por ella hasta el final.

Tenía la sensación de que el agua helada la provocaba al alejarla del hombre al que amaba. Los criados sirvieron una comida ligera para los demás, y la llamaron para que se acercara a comer. Ignoró sus avisos. No tenía hambre.

A su espalda, oía los sonidos de los hombres que cenaban, y los susurros sobre ella. Sin duda, estaban dándose la enhorabuena por haberla salvado de los Taisho. Los odió por ello.

Cuando el cielo se oscureció, el Conde regresó a su lado y apoyó las manos en el peto de madera.

— ¿Estás bien, Kagome?

—Sabes que no —dijo ella con un suspiro, y se retorció las manos.

—Y las palabras no te van a reconfortar, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Si la persona a la que amas estuviera en la orilla, y tú estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué harías tú?

Él se quedó inmóvil, sin responder durante unos segundos. Después admitió:

—Dejaría el barco.

Kagome se giró hacia él y le tomó ambas manos.

—Los dos nos estamos comportando como unos cobardes. Tú no deseas casarte conmigo de verdad, porque amas a otra persona.

—Para mí, las cosas son distintas.

— ¿De verdad? Eres el Conde de Yūjō. Tienes inmensas posesiones. No hay ningún motivo para que no persigas tu propia felicidad.

—A mí ya me tratan como a un paria por tener su favor. Muchos hombres han querido matarme por lo que soy. La iglesia cree…

— ¿Eres feliz viviendo así?

El Conde permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia el mar.

—No, pero no tengo elección.

— ¿No hay nadie más que pueda ser tu heredero?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Mis hermanos han muerto. Soy el último de la familia, y si no tengo un heredero, el rey confiscará mis tierras —dijo con melancolía—. Como verás, tú no eres la única que tiene mucho que perder.

El Conde le pasó el brazo por los hombros, y aquel gesto la consoló un poco.

—Kagome, si pudiera encontrar una manera para salir de esto, por los dos, lo haría.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Hay un modo. Pero creo que no te va a gustar.

—Dime cuál es.

* * *

—Olvídate de ella, Inuyasha —le aconsejó Sesshomaru—. El duque nos ha liberado. Si la buscas de nuevo, dudo que te deje vivir.

—Voy hacia la costa —respondió él—, para verla marchar.

Su hermano Miroku le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Lo siento, hermano. Lo hemos intentado.

—Ella lo hizo para salvarnos —respondió él en voz baja. Kagome se había sacrificado para que salvaran la vida.

—Vamos a acampar aquí —dijo Sesshomaru—. Ve a la orilla, si es lo que deseas. Seguiremos aquí cuando vuelvas.

Inuyasha asintió y montó a Goliath. Dirigió al caballo hacia la playa en la que había enseñado a nadar a Kagome. Recordó aquella noche, y recordó cómo era estar dentro de ella, viendo que su cara se ruborizaba de placer. Y recordó también la noche que él estaba prisionero, y ella había acudido a él.

Por Dios, cuánto la amaba. Amaba su belleza tranquila y su valor. Adoraba el hecho de que le hubiera enseñado a escribir y lo hubiera sacado de aquel silencio opresivo. Separarse de ella era lo peor que le había ocurrido nunca.

Le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

Vio alejarse el barco. Entonces, dirigió el caballo hacia el sur y cabalgó en paralelo al rumbo de la embarcación, hasta que oscureció demasiado como para ver las velas blancas.

Detuvo a Goliath y, entre la bruma, perdió de vista el barco. Ninguna otra mujer significaría tanto, nunca, como había significado para él Kagome. Sin embargo, ella lo había dejado, y a él no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo.

Bajó la cabeza hacia su caballo y cerró los ojos para contener el dolor de perder a su amor. Pero no podía hacer nada más.

Nada en absoluto.

* * *

—No puedes hacer eso —dijo el Conde.

—Mi padre nunca me dejará marchar, a menos que crea que estoy muerta. Es el único modo — respondió Kagome.

— ¿Y si mueres?

—Entonces no tendré que sufrir viviendo sin Inuyasha.

—Es una temeridad —dijo el Conde, negando con la cabeza—. No puedo permitirlo.

—Escúchame —susurró ella, y le tomó las mejillas con las manos—. Quiero que ambos seamos felices. Vuelve a Inglaterra, y llévate a tu amado a tu casa. Déjame marchar —le pidió, y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Quiero hacer esto.

Él sonrió con tristeza.

—Voy a perder tu dote, ¿verdad?

—Si alguna vez encuentro la manera de pagarte, te daré hasta la última joya que posea.

Él suspiró.

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto.

—Confía en mí —le dijo ella—. Todo saldrá bien.

Entonces, el Conde la abrazó como un hermano.

—Rezaré por ti —le dijo.

—Y yo rezaré por tu felicidad —respondió ella. Aunque sentía terror, era el momento de dejar los miedos a un lado y de tomar lo que quería, aunque eso significara correr un tremendo riesgo.

—Hay suficiente luz —dijo—. Tengo que irme ya.

— ¿Estás segura? Ella asintió.

—Entonces, llévate esto —le dijo el Conde, y sacó un remo del lateral del barco—. Te servirá para no ahogarte.

Kagome dejó el remo sobre la barandilla y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Ayúdame a quitarme la sobrevesta, por favor. Si llevo tanta ropa, me arrastrará al fondo.

Lord Yūjō se inclinó y la besó como lo hubiera hecho un amante, para que los demás creyeran lo que quisieran. El beso le dio la oportunidad para desatarle la sobrevesta y deslizársela por los hombros. Después, el Conde se apartó y la ocultó de las miradas de los otros, y Kagome se quitó la prenda y la dejó caer a la cubierta. Tomó el remo y sonrió.

—Busca tu propia felicidad, Akitoki. Igual que haré yo.

Y, con eso, se tiró por la borda, agarrada al remo con todas sus fuerzas. El agua helada la cubrió por completo.

* * *

Hata aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Agradezco sus reviews, me hubiera gustado subir un capitulo antes, pero eso le quitaría el trasfondo de suspenso y espera que produce la publicación semanal.

Se acerca el final, menos de cinco capítulos y terminamos... Chan chan O.o

Les mando un beso.

Nos leemos pronto.

Bye :D


	15. Quince

Hola chicas y chicos (?) Nunca he sabido si hay chicos que leen esta historia, pero bueno, estoy divagando. He tenido problemas con mi conexión a internet desde la semana pasada y casi no puedo subir este capítulo, pero aquí me tienen... rogándole a todo lo habido y por haber para que no se caiga la conexión antes de subir esto :)

Desde ya, voy a agradecer a **_Takarai-Arii_** por sus reviews en cada capítulo, cumplió su palabra y me hace muy feliz que lo haga.

Todos y cada uno de sus comentarios me hace feliz y me da ánimos para continuar, saber que hay alguien detrás de la pantalla que lee lo que he editado y adaptado, y que le gusta e interesa lo suficiente como para opinar y preguntar cómo sigue... En fin, amo sus comentarios :D

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

(Todo esto lo escribí ayer, pero me falló en internet así que hoy, martes, les traigo el capítulo. Lamento el retraso)

* * *

El mar estaba tan frío que le helaba los miembros. Kagome luchó con el remo, pero no la estaba ayudando a flotar.

Una ola le dio en la cara, e intentó recuperar el aliento.

" _Sigue"_ , se dijo. Pero no era una buena nadadora, y no hacía pie.

Tras ella, oyó los gritos de los hombres, y otro chapuzón. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que si no empezaba a nadar todo lo rápidamente que pudiera, se la llevarían al barco de nuevo.

— ¡Kagome! —dijo el Conde. Un segundo más tarde, lo oyó acercarse nadando, y sintió un brazo fuerte alrededor de la cintura. Él la mantuvo por encima del agua—. Boba —le susurró al oído—. No tienes fuerza suficiente, ¿no?

—Te-tengo que conseguirlo —respondió ella—. Suéltame.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que, en vez de llevarla de vuelta al barco, el Conde estaba nadando con ella en dirección a la playa.

—He tirado tu sobrevesta al agua para que no la vieran —murmuró él, manteniéndola sobre las olas. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la costa, le preguntó—. ¿Puedes posar los pies en el fondo?

Al soltarlo, el agua le quedó al nivel de la boca, aunque estaba de puntillas.

—Sí… sí.

El agua estaba tan fría que tenía los miembros entumecidos y doloridos, pero podría recorrer el resto de la distancia por sí misma.

—Escóndete en las colinas. Buena suerte, Kagome —dijo él mientras se alejaba hacia el barco.

—Buena suerte —respondió ella. Lo que había hecho el Conde era muy generoso. Kagome esperaba que buscara su propia felicidad con la persona a la que amaba. Un hombre como el Conde se merecía ser feliz.

Pese a la fatiga y el frío, consiguió llegar a la orilla. Al tocar la arena cayó de rodillas; no podía dar un paso más. Oía los gritos desde el barco, y la voz llena de angustia de su padre.

" _Levántate"_ , se ordenó a sí misma. Tenía que continuar andando, por muy difícil que fuera. Se imaginó el rostro de Inuyasha e intentó tomar fuerza de él. Si pudiera encontrarlo, todo aquello habría merecido la pena.

Mientras ascendía por la ladera de una colina, perdió la noción del tiempo. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía en medio de la oscuridad, pero siguió andando. El velo empapado le pesaba en la cabeza, así que se lo soltó y lo dejó caer.

Su fino vestido se le pegaba a la piel, y el viento la estaba haciendo temblar. Le resultaba muy difícil respirar.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en tierra? No sabía si habían transcurrido minutos u horas. Tenía las manos tan agarrotadas que no podía alzarse la falda.

Siguió caminando sin saber hacia dónde. ¿Estaba volviendo hacia el castillo de su padre, o hacia el interior? De repente se tropezó y cayó al suelo. La hierba amortiguó la caída. ¿Quedaba mucho tiempo para que amaneciera? Tal vez si descansara, pudiera ver mejor cuándo salía el sol.

Se acurrucó y observó el cielo nocturno, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto. No sabía si el Conde iba a mentir por ella, ni lo que podía decirle a su padre.

Le latía el corazón a toda velocidad en el pecho, e intentó calmarse. Había perdido los zapatos en el agua, y tenía los pies tan fríos que ya no los sentía.

" _Duérmete"_ , le dijo una voz. _"No sigas luchando"_.

* * *

Inuyasha se despertó antes de que amaneciera, a causa de una pesadilla. Estaba muy inquieto porque tenía la sensación de que algo iba muy mal. No entendía el sentimiento, pero sin saber por qué, recogió su tienda y sus mantas y, después de un desayuno rápido, preparó a Goliath para el viaje de vuelta a casa. Se protegió los ojos del sol con una mano y miró hacia la playa y el agua brillante. El barco no estaba por ninguna parte. Kagome se había marchado.

Debería reunirse con sus hermanos y volver a casa. Sin embargo, había algo que lo ataba a aquel lugar. Inuyasha volvió a recorrer la costa a caballo, buscando el barco, aunque fue inútil.

Se habían ido y se la habían llevado.

Sintió tanta pena y tanta ira que puso a Goliath a todo galope, dejando fluir todas sus emociones. A cada kilómetro se sentía más rabioso por toda aquella injusticia. Echaría de menos a Kagome durante toda su vida. Nunca habría otra para él.

Bajó la cara hacia las crines de Goliath y descansó un momento antes de tirar de las riendas para volver atrás. Sus hermanos estaban esperándolo.

Entonces, vio algo blanco en el suelo. Se acercó y, al reconocerlo, el corazón comenzó a latirle enloquecidamente.

Era el velo de Kagome. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Su instinto de cazador se intensificó, e Inuyasha comenzó a buscar entre la hierba aplastada. El camino se alejaba del mar y zigzagueaba, como si… como si ella estuviera desorientada.

Siguió aquel rastro sin saber lo que iba a encontrar. Cuando llegó a un claro, vio el cuerpo de una mujer tendido en el suelo.

Echó a correr aterrorizado, y al darle la vuelta a aquella mujer, vio a Kagome.

Tenía la piel como el hielo, y no respondió a sus caricias. Inuyasha le puso la mano en el corazón y apenas notó sus latidos. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí?

Solo llevaba una túnica fina e iba descalza.

Inuyasha no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, expuesta a los elementos.

Al pensar en que podía morir, sintió terror. Ella había intentado volver con él, y tenía la ropa empapada de agua de mar. Era un milagro que hubiera llegado tan lejos, teniendo en cuenta que había aprendido a nadar hacía muy poco tiempo.

—Kagome —le dijo, tocándole la cara fría—. Mírame, Kagome.

Ella no respondió, y él no sabía cómo ayudarla. Se acercó a su caballo, tomó una manta de lana y la envolvió en ella. Cuando la tomó en brazos, ella no se enteró.

" _No mueras"_ , rogó él.

Montó a caballo, sujetándola ante sí, y volvió al campamento de sus hermanos. Kagome no abrió los ojos, pero él intentó darle calor durante todo el viaje.

Fue un trayecto interminable, pero por fin divisó la hoguera del campamento. Al llegar desmontó y bajó a Kagome. Miroku y Sesshomaru se pusieron en pie; Shippo seguía durmiendo.

—La he encontrado —dijo Inuyasha—. Ella intentó… dejar…

Shippo despertó en aquel momento y se quedó mirando a Kagome.

— ¿Está viva? No lo parece.

—Sí, está viva —respondió Miroku—. Por el momento.

Shippo vio el rostro atormentado de Inuyasha y se retiró sabiamente.

—Yo cuidaré de tu caballo —dijo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado a la intemperie? — preguntó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha no podía saberlo, y agitó la cabeza. Sesshomaru miró a Miroku.

—Vas a tener que calentarla —le dijo. Después ordenó a Miroku que montara la tienda de nuevo, y que extendiera mantas en el suelo—. Quítale la ropa mojada y caliéntala piel con piel.

Inuyasha les lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—No… miréis.

—Tranquilo, Inuyasha —dijo Sesshomaru—. Los dos somos hombres casados. ¿No crees que Rin y Sango nos cortarían la cabeza si nos atreviéramos a mirar a otra mujer desnuda?

Su broma disminuyó la tensión, e Inuyasha fue capaz de hablar con más facilidad.

—No significa que… confío en…

Mientras sus hermanos se ocupaban de avivar el fuego y de calentar agua para hacer té, Inuyasha llevó a Kagome al interior de la tienda y la puso sobre las mantas de piel. Cerró la tienda y, con las manos temblorosas, le quitó la túnica y la camisa. Su piel estaba helada, e Inuyasha la envolvió en las mantas.

Cuando salió de la tienda, Sesshomaru le tendió una taza de madera llena de un líquido humeante.

—Intenta que beba esto. No es mucho, pero la ayudará a recuperar el calor del interior del cuerpo.

Aquella tisana* era poco más que agua caliente, pero él la aceptó.

Antes de que entrara de nuevo en la tienda, Sesshomaru le recordó:

—Piel con piel, Inuyasha. Esa es la forma más rápida de calentarla.

Su hermano Miroku le lanzó una mirada de complicidad.

—Y no tiene nada de malo pasar un rato con una mujer bella desnuda.

—Shippo se ofrecerá voluntario si tú eres demasiado tímido —bromeó Sesshomaru—. No tiene esposa que le corte la cabeza.

Su hermano pequeño se puso muy rojo y se marchó rápidamente hacia los caballos, haciendo caso omiso del comentario.

Inuyasha señaló la costa y ordenó:

—Encontrad… el barco.

—Tienes miedo de que el duque venga a buscarla —dijo Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha asintió. La estarían buscando, y él no quería que la encontraran.

—Seguramente creen que ha muerto — respondió Sesshomaru—. La mayoría de las mujeres no sobrevivirían.

Aquel recordatorio avivó el temor de Inuyasha por la vida de Kagome. Ella estaba muy fría, y no respondía.

—Encontradlos —les repitió a sus hermanos, y vio que Miroku asentía.

Confió en ellos para que averiguaran si los soldados estaban cerca, mientras él atendía a Kagome. Volvió a la tienda rápidamente e intentó levantarle la cabeza.

—Abre los ojos —le rogó—. Kagome, tienes que hacerlo.

Ella siguió inconsciente, así que él la tomó entre sus brazos para sujetarla.

—Bebe —murmuró, poniéndole la taza en los labios. El líquido se le resbaló por un lado de la cara, e Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que tendría que intentarlo de otro modo. Tomó un pequeño trago del líquido y posó los labios sobre los de ella, para abrírselos. Después liberó el líquido caliente en su boca, lentamente. Al ver que ella no tosía ni se atragantaba, lo intentó de nuevo, y le hizo tomar más de la mitad de la taza. Por el momento era suficiente.

Después se desnudó y apartó la manta. Ella tenía el cuerpo muy pálido, pero al ver sus pechos y sus caderas esbeltas tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener los recuerdos de sus caricias, de sus cuerpos unidos.

Se tendió sobre ella y sintió su piel fría. Ella no se movió ni reaccionó de ningún modo.

—Vas a vivir, _a ghràidh*_ —le prometió. Si su fuerza de voluntad podía mantener los latidos de su corazón, haría todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

Ella durmió contra él, y su piel fue calentándose poco a poco. Inuyasha no dejó de hablarle ni de decirle todo lo que significaba para él, y le aseguró que la cuidaría y la amaría durante el resto de su vida.

Pasaron las horas, y sus hermanos le dejaron comida en la puerta de la tienda. Inuyasha intentó dar de comer a Kagome, pero ella no respondió. Él la cubrió con las mantas y se vistió. Después salió para hablar con sus hermanos.

— ¿Dónde está el barco? —les preguntó.

—Sigue al sur de aquí —respondió Shippo—. Mientras tú estabas con la dama, yo he recorrido la costa con Miroku. Parece que todavía están buscando por el agua.

—Tenemos que llevarla a Sengoku —dijo Sesshomaru—, antes de que nos encuentren aquí.

—De acuerdo —dijo Inuyasha—. La llevaremos. Observó a sus hermanos, y después miró hacia la tienda. Solo tenían unas horas para desaparecer por las colinas, donde el duque y sus hombres no podrían encontrarlos.

Rezó para que ella superara el viaje. Inuyasha llevó sujeta a Kagome durante el trayecto a caballo. Era el tercer día y no se había despertado así que Sesshomaru tomó la decisión de apresurar el paso por miedo a que muriera de hambre. La noche anterior, Inuyasha hizo que bebiera más agua, pero aunque Kagome la tragó, permaneció inmóvil.

Estaba aferrándose a la vida, pero no sabía cómo salvarla.

Cuando llegaron a Sengoku aquella noche, Inuyasha se sintió aliviado. Las otras mujeres conocían más medios para sanar que él, y esperaba que Sango o Rin pudieran despertar a Kagome.

A medida que se acercaban, él vio con alegría la fortaleza. Durante toda la primavera y todo el verano habían continuado reconstruyéndola, y la habían hecho más grande de lo que era en un principio. Casi estaba terminada. Había murallas de piedra alrededor de la fortaleza, y la torre de madera se estaba forrando de piedra para convertirla en un castillo.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha seguía temiendo por la vida de Kagome. Estaba ardiendo y tenía mucha fiebre desde el día anterior. Él no sabía lo que podía hacer por ella, y nunca se había sentido tan impotente.

Sango y Rin salieron a saludarlos, pero sus sonrisas desaparecieron en cuanto vieron a Kagome en sus brazos.

— ¿Está… —susurró Rin.

—No, no está muerta —dijo Inuyasha, mientras pasaba por delante de ellas hacia la fortaleza. Sin embargo, el miedo de perder a Kagome le impidió decir nada más.

Sango, que como Rin, tenía un embarazo muy adelantado, se esforzó por alcanzarlo.

—Llévala dentro. Vamos a poner a Adaira con Rin y Sesshomaru.

Ella lo guió´, e Inuyasha tomó a Kagome en brazos para subirla por las escaleras.

—Ya sabía que puedes hablar de nuevo, Inuyasha —Dijo Sango en voz baja—. Siempre supe que lo conseguirías.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y sonrió ligeramente.

—Siempre pensé que, si había alguien que podía ayudarte, era Kagome.

—No puede morir —dijo él, mirando a la esposa de su hermano; dejó a Kagome sobre la cama y la tapó—. ¿Hay alguien que pueda curarla?

—Tal vez tu madre tenga algunos remedios — dijo su cuñada, y se apoyó en la pared. Al ver la cara de preocupación de Inuyasha, confesó—: A veces me mareo, pero se me pasa.

— ¿Rin y tú estáis bien? Ella asintió.

—Nuestros niños nacerán en otoño. Inuyasha, ¿sabe el duque dónde está Kagome?

—Ella se tiró del barco. Creo que su padre piensa que ha muerto. Era la única forma de que él la dejara marchar. Rompió su compromiso para volver conmigo.

A Sango se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. La puerta de la habitación se abrió ligeramente, y Miroku entró con una bandeja.

—He traído un caldo, por si piensas que puede bebérselo.

Inuyasha le señaló la mesa a su hermano, para que lo dejara allí.

—Avisa a nuestra madre, y yo me quedaré con ella.

—Tú eres lo que ella necesita en este momento, Inuyasha —dijo Sango. Le tocó el hombro y volvió junto a su esposo. Ambos salieron del aposento y cerraron la puerta.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome. Tenía una fiebre muy alta, y estaba sudorosa y muy pálida. La desnudó con gran cuidado y la dejó solo con la camisa. Después, se apoyó su cabeza en el pecho.

—No voy a dejar que te marches, Kagome. Ni en la vida, ni en la muerte. He luchado demasiado por ti. Cuando estés mejor te casarás conmigo, y yo te construiré una casa donde tú quieras. No será muy grande, pero será más que suficiente para los dos.

Siguió hablándole, llenándole los oídos de historias, contándole cosas hasta que se le puso la voz ronca. Kagome le había sacado de la mayor de las oscuridades, cuando él había sufrido bajo el látigo. Si su voz podía hacer lo mismo por ella, hablaría todo lo que pudiera.

Cuando estuvo demasiado agotado como para decir una palabra más, se tumbó a su lado y la sujetó entre los brazos. Como si pudiera atarla a sí mismo y obligarla a quedarse.

* * *

Cuando Irasue, su madre, llegó a la mañana siguiente, les llevaba una tisana que olía muy mal.

—Me han dicho que has recuperado la voz — dijo, mirando a Inuyasha y saludándolo con un gesto distante, como si no significara nada para ella—. Ya era hora, ¿no?

Él hizo caso omiso de sus modales bruscos. Su madre no era precisamente afectuosa.

— ¿Puedes salvar a Kagome?

—He traído una tisana para intentar bajarle la fiebre. Pero no deberías haberla movido. Cuando un cuerpo se enfría demasiado, es mejor calentarlo lentamente. Tal vez la hayas condenado a muerte al viajar con ella desde tan lejos.

—Estaba intentando salvarla —respondió él. Después incorporó a Kagome para sentarla y la sujetó entre los brazos.

Su madre dejó el té en la mesilla y los observó a los dos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no abre los ojos?

—Cuatro días.

— ¿Y cómo te las has arreglado para darle la comida y la bebida? Supongo que no puede beber sola.

Él se ruborizó, pero admitió:

—He puesto mi boca sobre la suya y la he obligado a beber.

Irasue le entregó la tisana.

—Pues sigue haciendo lo mismo para que beba esto. Y si despierta, envíame aviso.

" _Si despierta"_. No _"Cuando despierte"_. La preocupación estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la compostura, pero se contuvo y asintió.

Su madre miró a Kagome.

—Es demasiado fina para un hombre como tú, pero reconozco que tiene valor.

Él no respondió a aquel insulto, porque era cierto. Esperaba que, si Kagome despertaba, su pobreza no tuviera importancia para ella.

Antes de que Irasue cerrara la puerta, añadió:

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Inuyasha — dijo. Y con una sonrisa débil, se marchó.

Él apoyó su mejilla contra la de Kagome, disculpándose por su madre, por si ella había oído la conversación. Después comenzó a darle aquella tisana de sus propios labios.

Continuó hablándole durante todo el día y toda la noche, contándole cómo había sido cautividad, y cómo había recuperado su habilidad con el arco y las flechas, y cómo habían sido todas las noches que había pasado soñando con ella.

—Si pudiera, libraría esta batalla en tu lugar — le prometió.

Kagome había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano por volver con él, y la idea de perderla era como sentir una cuchillada en el corazón. Abrazó su cuerpo febril y se sintió desolado. Los latidos de su corazón eran muy débiles, y su respiración muy dificultosa.

Tal vez no llegara a ver la mañana, y para Inuyasha, aquello era peor que ninguna tortura. Él se había enfrentado muchas veces con la muerte, pero no había nada que le asustara tanto como la falta de Kagome.

—Lo eres todo para mí —le dijo—. No te rindas.

Y, cuando ya no pudo mantenerse más tiempo despierto, durmió con ella acurrucada contra el corazón.

* * *

Vocabulario:

-Tisana: Bebida que se consigue al hervir determinadas combinaciones de hierbas o especias en agua.

-A ghràidh: Es algo así como "mi amor"

* * *

No puedo creer que ya estemos en este punto de la historia, ¿creen que Kagome se salve?

Debo decir que ya solo quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo, nada más. Si recibo más de seis reviews antes del jueves por la tarde subiré el capítulo dieciséis, de otra forma tendrán que esperar al lunes como siempre. Es solo para ponerle algo de emoción a la cosa xD

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D


	16. Dieciseis

Hola!

Aquí estoy con un capítulo más de esta historia, que también es el penúltimo del fic.

Agradezco sus reviews, y todo su apoyo. Espero que lo disfruten :D

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

* * *

Kagome no podía abrir los ojos. Sintió el cuerpo de un hombre contra el suyo y se acurrucó instintivamente contra su piel caliente. Le dolía el estómago de hambre, pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Había visto el Cielo que la aguardaba, y había sentido la tentación de dejar atrás el dolor y el sufrimiento. Sin embargo, había un hombre a su lado, hablándole, contándole cosas de su infancia. Su voz familiar la encadenaba a él y la alejaba de los brazos de la muerte.

—Kagome —dijo Inuyasha, y su voz atravesó aquellos pensamientos y llegó a su mente. Notó sus labios contra los de ella, y sintió que un líquido frío le entraba en la boca. ¿Era agua? Ella intentó saborearla y, cuando movió los labios, oyó que él la animaba.

—Bebe —le dijo—. Así.

La dulzura del agua le recordaba las cascadas de las montañas. Era clara y pura, y alivió su sed. Aunque todavía no podía abrir los ojos, el roce de los labios de Inuyasha era cautivador.

Entonces, algo más se movió contra su boca, y percibió el sabor de un caldo. En aquella ocasión bebió demasiado deprisa, y se atragantó. Tosió para aclararse la garganta, y él le acarició la espalda.

Por fin, abrió los ojos, y lo vio. Estaba abrazándola, y tenía cara de agotamiento.

—Tienes muy mal aspecto —musitó—. Deberías bañarte.

Él sonrió de alivio.

—Te dejaré que me bañes tú, cuando hayas recuperado las fuerzas.

Entonces la abrazó y la estrechó contra sí. En aquel abrazo, ella notó su amor fiero, e intentó rodearle el cuello.

—Ciento haberte causado tantos problemas —le dijo—. No me acuerdo de lo que pasó después de que saltara desde el barco.

—Pasaste horas a la intemperie —respondió él—. Yo no te encontré hasta la mañana siguiente, y tú estuviste a punto de morir.

—Recuerdo… que tenía mucho frío…

—Ahora estás a salvo. Te trajimos a Sengoku. Cuando estés recuperada vas a casarte conmigo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella con la voz débil. Aquella afirmación la había divertido—. ¿Ni siquiera vas a pedírmelo?

—No. Me voy a casar contigo aunque tenga que encadenarte. No tienes elección, Kagome — respondió Inuyasha. Su expresión se había vuelto sombría, y ella entendió lo que debía de haber sufrido durante aquellos días—. Te quiero — continuó él.

Entonces, ella le tomó la cara con las manos y lo besó. Era un beso de bienvenida, con el que le prometía que iba a quedarse con él.

—Me casaré contigo —le prometió ella—. Nada me daría más felicidad que eso.

* * *

La boda se retrasó hasta el nacimiento de los mellizos de Rin. Kagome estaba encantada con aquellos bebés, pero cuando Sesshomaru le entregó a su hija recién nacida, se sintió torpe y agobiada.

La cabecita de la niña no era más grande que la palma de su mano. Al acariciarla, se maravilló de su suavidad. Inuyasha se puso tras ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Es muy pequeñita, ¿verdad?

—Es preciosa. Casi me da miedo que se me caiga.

—Si quieres, yo puedo darte una como esta —le dijo él al oído—. Esta noche, después de que nos casemos.

Kagome se ruborizó. Hacía tiempo que no dormía con él, y tenía la sensación de que Inuyasha iba a ser insaciable cuando estuvieran juntos de nuevo. Besó a la niña en la frente y se la devolvió a Rin.

Entonces le dijo a Inuyasha, en un murmullo:

—No me importaría tener un hijo. Y estoy deseando que llegue esta noche.

Deliberadamente, le rozó la oreja con los labios. Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y comenzó a llevársela. Ella se echó a reír.

—Ahora no —protestó—. Quiero ir a visitar a Sango.

—Que espere —replicó Inuyasha, que siguió caminando, sin hacer caso de su hermano ni de Rin.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella, que no podía creer que tuviera pensado seducirla en aquel preciso instante.

—A la casa que te he construido —respondió él. Salieron de la fortaleza y se dirigieron hacia las colinas. El sol brillaba en el cielo, y solo faltaban unas horas para que llegara el sacerdote y los casara. Después, celebrarían una fiesta con el resto del clan.

Pasaron por un pequeño agrupamiento de cabañas y siguieron un sendero que entraba en el bosque. A un kilómetro y medio, más o menos, Kagome vio un claro y una casa flamante, que tenía el techo de paja. El olor a madera recién cortada hizo que sonriera. Él hizo que pasara a la cabaña, y le mostró el hogar y la cama que había contra la pared.

—Cuando tengamos hijos, la ampliaré —dijo—. Pero por ahora…

En su expresión, ella vio que lamentaba no poder darle algo mejor.

—Es perfecta —dijo Kagome, y se echó a sus brazos.

Y lo era. A ella no le importaba que no fuera más que una casa sencilla con cuatro paredes y un tejado. En el bosque, recordaría siempre los días prohibidos que habían pasado juntos. Sería feliz allí, con él.

Sin embargo, aunque estaba abrazada a Inuyasha, y se estaban besando, no podía librarse de la inquietud. Sentía un miedo inexplicable.

Él siguió besándola y acariciándole la espalda.

—Esta noche no vas a dormir, Kagome. Porque yo voy a estar dentro de ti, enseñándote todas las maneras de las que te amo.

A ella se le cortó la respiración, y él la besó con sensualidad. Su cuerpo se derritió contra el de Inuyasha, deseando más y más.

—Voy a acariciarte de todas las formas que he soñado estas últimas semanas —le prometió él.

Él se estrechó contra ella, presionando contra la unión de sus muslos. Kagome levantó la pierna contra él, con el corazón acelerado, e Inuyasha metió la mano bajo su falda y sintió su carne desnuda. Le acarició las nalgas y después, la acarició entre las piernas, y ella sintió dos dedos penetrando en su cuerpo.

Él la acarició íntimamente, y susurró:

—Estás húmeda, Kagome. Por Dios, podría hundirme en ti ahora mismo.

Ella respondió acariciándolo a través de la lana áspera de los pantalones. Él se retiró y volvió a penetrarla con los dedos, más despacio, consiguiendo que Kagome cerrara los ojos con un dulce tormento.

—Mírame —le ordenó Inuyasha—. Mírame a los ojos mientras te acarició. Quiero ver cómo llegas al éxtasis.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros y suspiró. Él siguió moviendo la mano, acariciándola. El placer la estaba haciendo temblar y jadear, y se movió contra Inuyasha para encontrar el placer que él estaba tratando de darle, hasta que finalmente, llegó al clímax. Se agarró a él, porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él sintiera lo mismo.

— ¡Inuyasha! —gritó alguien.

La mirada peligrosa de su amante hizo que ella bajara la pierna.

—Tal vez tenga que asesinar a mi hermano pequeño, cariño. Quédate aquí mientras yo lo mato por habernos interrumpido.

Kagome se colocó la falda y se sentó en la cama, porque casi no podía ponerse en pie.

—Entonces, date prisa —respondió con una sonrisa.

Tenía el cuerpo ardiente de deseo por él. Intentó calmarse mientras oía las voces en el exterior, y se preguntó de qué se trataba. Un momento después, Inuyasha volvió a su lado y tomó el arco y las flechas.

Tenía una expresión fría e inflexible.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le susurró ella.

—Llegan soldados por el oeste. Kagome se echó a temblar.

— ¿Ingleses?

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Son los hombres de tu padre, que vienen a invadir Sengoku. Quédate aquí, Kagome. Pase lo que pase, no salgas de esta casa.

Inuyasha cabalgó con sus hermanos. Sentía una rabia fría. No sabía por qué había decidido el duque hacer aquel viaje, pero pensaba enfrentarse a aquel hombre y hacer que se marchara.

Era mejor que pensara que Kagome había muerto; sin duda, había ido hasta allí para asegurarse de que así era.

Se reunió con Sesshomaru y con Miroku, mientras Shippo se quedaba con las mujeres. Los otros hombres se armaron también, y se situaron a ambos lados de la fortaleza.

Había tiempo para evacuar al resto de las mujeres y los niños a casa de Miroku, que estaba en lo más alto de la colina.

— ¿Saben que está aquí? —preguntó Sesshomaru. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

—Dejemos que crean que ha muerto. Es su única esperanza de conseguir la libertad.

— ¿Dónde está ahora Kagome?

—Está escondida en el bosque, en nuestra cabaña.

Espoleó al caballo, dirigiéndose hacia el ejército que se aproximaba. Le enfurecía que el duque hubiera aparecido aquella noche, la noche en que él iba a casarse. ¿Acaso aquel hombre no podía dejarlos en paz?

—Cálmate, hermano —le dijo Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha soltó una imprecación. Si los soldados se habían encontrado con el sacerdote, tal vez el hombre hubiera confesado la verdad, que Kagome estaba allí, y que iba a casarse con él.

—No sé por qué, pero me parece que el duque no ha venido a presenciar nuestra boda —dijo él. Era más probable que hubiera ido a impedirla.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Deja que hagan el primer movimiento —dijo Inuyasha, que preparó una flecha en el arco y esperó a que el duque decidiera lo que iba a hacer—. No vamos a sacar conclusiones hasta que sepamos por qué han venido.

Los soldados de su clan iban preparados para una batalla. Llevaban armaduras y lanzas, arcos y otras armas. Detrás de ellos había una fila de jinetes, también preparados para luchar.

Ninguno de los dos ejércitos se movió. Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que el duque no iba a creerle si le decía que Kagome no estaba allí. Buscaría debajo de las piedras y registraría todas las casas hasta que la encontrara. Sin embargo, él no quería que hubiera una lucha; no quería matar al padre de Kagome.

Las cosas siguieron así hasta que, un cuarto de hora más tarde, un movimiento atrajo la atención de todos los soldados.

Inuyasha vio a un grupo de mujeres que caminaba hacia el centro del espacio que separaba a ambos ejércitos. Sango llevaba una túnica de seda que cubría su abultado vientre. Se había recogido el pelo en una trenza y se lo había adornado con flores. A su lado iba Rin, que portaba a sus dos hijos. La esposa de Sesshomaru también se había puesto sus mejores galas. Tras ellas, Inuyasha vio el brillo de un pelo negro.

Se le encogió el corazón, y se preguntó por qué Kagome había hecho caso omiso de sus órdenes.

Kagome caminó despacio, con decisión. Sango y Rin la habían ayudado a arreglarse. Le habían cepillado el pelo y le habían puesto una corona de brezo y tojo. Llevaba el colgante azul, y su túnica era de aquel mismo color zafiro. Iba descalza sobre la hierba.

Les había contado su plan a Sango y a Rin; pese a que era arriesgado, no podía hacer otra cosa. Tenían que evitar que hubiera una lucha y un derramamiento de sangre.

—Parece que van a matarse unos a otros — murmuró Rin, estrechando a los bebés contra su pecho.

—No se atreverán a atacar, estando nosotras entre ellos —dijo Kagome.

Cuando su padre la vio, su semblante se transformó. Hubo un inmenso alivio, seguido de ira y de determinación.

Ella continuó andando hasta que se situó ante su caballo. Entonces, le tendió las manos para saludarlo.

— ¿Quieres venir y aceptar mi beso de bienvenida, padre?

El duque no desmontó.

—Creía que habías muerto.

—Estuve a punto de morir. Inuyasha me encontró y me trajo aquí —dijo, y de repente se fijó en que el sacerdote se aproximaba—. Espero que hayas venido a participar en la celebración de nuestra boda.

—No voy a celebrar tu matrimonio con un escocés.

Inuyasha se acercó cabalgando en aquel momento. Entre su padre y él hubo una mirada de venganza, y ella se sintió muy inquieta. Así pues, dijo:

— ¿Quieres aceptar nuestra hospitalidad? Así podremos seguir conversando en privado.

El duque no dijo nada, y su silencio significó una negativa. Kagome se preguntó si alguna vez conseguiría llegar a él. Tomó de la mano a Inuyasha. Su padre siguió sin hablar, y ella añadió:

—Tus hombres pueden descansar en el castillo. Si eso te parece bien, Rin —le preguntó a la señora de Sengoku.

La esposa de Sesshomaru asintió.

—Siempre y cuando dejen las armas fuera.

—Hablaré contigo, Kagome —dijo el duque—, pero no con él.

—Hablarás con nosotros dos, o con ninguno — replicó ella.

Estaban en un punto muerto, y parecía que su padre iba a dar la orden de atacar.

—Estaba decidida a morir antes que vivir sin Inuyasha —insistió—. Y si es necesario, volveré a enfrentarme a la muerte.

La expresión dura de su padre se convirtió en una expresión de incredulidad. La miró fijamente, como si quisiera adivinar si aquella amenaza era cierta o no. Inuyasha desmontó y rodeó la cintura de Kagome con un brazo. A su lado, ella siguió encarada con el duque, esperando su respuesta.

Finalmente, su padre hizo avanzar al caballo, negándose a rebajarse ante ellos. Kagome lo guio hacia la fortaleza, sin saber lo que iba a decirle.

Sango se fue a preparar vino y comida para el duque, y Rin comenzó a dar órdenes para la fiesta. Kagome no se soltó de la mano de Inuyasha, que estaba muy tenso. Él no estaba dispuesto a negociar nada con el duque. Ya había superado aquel punto, y ella tenía que interceder para que no se mataran.

Cuando llegaron al salón, el duque no aceptó sentarse. Se volvió hacia ella; Kagome irguió los hombros y soportó su mirada.

—Dejaste que creyera que habías muerto —le dijo él con rabia—. ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo me he sentido?

Ella vio el dolor en su mirada, y eso le llegó al corazón.

—Siento que las cosas tuvieran que ser así, pero tú no quisiste escucharme. Despreciaste mis sentimientos y te comportaste como si yo no importara. Además, al hacerme beber esa poción, me di cuenta de que nunca ibas a escuchar lo que yo tuviera que decirte. Tú querías lo que creías que era mejor para mí, no lo que yo quería.

Kagome soltó la mano de Inuyasha y afirmó:

—Cuando estés listo para ver lo feliz que soy aquí, y el amor que comparto con este hombre, podrás unirte a nuestra celebración. Por esta noche, puedes ser mi padre de nuevo, y no mi enemigo.

El duque la observó atentamente.

— ¿Y qué tienes que decir tú, Taisho? Supongo que todavía puedes hablar.

—Gracias a Kagome, sí —respondió Inuyasha. Se adelantó y puso las manos sobre los hombros de su prometida—. Es posible que vos y yo nunca lleguemos a un acuerdo, pero sabed que estoy dispuesto a matar a mil enemigos con tal de proteger a vuestra hija. Daría mi vida por ella, y juro que la haré feliz.

Aquellas palabras llenaron de alegría a Kagome, que se giró hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Déjame libre, padre.

El duque no dijo nada. En pocos segundos había envejecido, y su expresión era de amargura.

—Siempre quise lo mejor para ti.

—He hallado mi propia felicidad. Y si eres capaz de dejar a un lado tus convicciones, tú mismo te darás cuenta.

— ¿De verdad quieres darle la espalda a tu derecho de nacimiento, y a toda la riqueza que podrías poseer?

Kagome acarició las flores que llevaba en el pelo.

—Ahora, estas serán mis joyas. ¿No puedes dejar tu ira a un lado? —le preguntó a su padre, y se acercó a él para acariciarle las mejillas—. Esta noche, sé feliz por mí.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el Conde? Un compromiso no se puede romper tan fácilmente, Kagome.

—Él me ayudó a llegar a la orilla —admitió Kagome—. Yo lo liberé a él, y él me liberó a mí. Lo sabe todo, padre.

El duque la tomó de la mano.

—Supongo que sí. Alguien subió el ancla, y el barco se movió durante kilómetros antes de que nos diéramos cuenta —respondió, y le acarició el pelo a Kagome—. Te pareces tanto a tu madre, _ma_ _petite…_

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente al entender la disculpa que él no había pronunciado.

* * *

Este capítulo fue más corto que los demás, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Estoy muy feliz, el sábado fui a ver Captain America: Civil War. La había esperado tanto tiempo que aún no creo que ya la vi, no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero quería compartir mi emoción con ustedes :D

Les tengo una sorpresa, pero tendrán que esperar para ella...

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D


	17. Diecisiete

Hoy publico desde la universidad, asi que esto sera poco...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba ante Kagome, sin poder dar crédito, todavía, a que su padre fuera testigo de su boda. El sacerdote recitó una bendición en latín y unió las manos de los novios mientras Kagome sonreía. Tenía los ojos color chocolate, profundos, llenos de alegría, e Inuyasha apenas podía pronunciar los votos nupciales.

Se inclinó para besarla, y sus familiares los vitorearon. El duque no estaba completamente complacido, pero había aceptado la paz. Inuyasha lo miró y le prometió, en silencio, que haría feliz a su hija.

Rin y Sango habían organizado una fiesta fabulosa. Los soldados habían pasado la tarde pescando, y tomaron cordero, faisán y salmón, además de bizcochos de cebada y frutas silvestres. Hubo música y danza, y el duque bailó con Kagome, cuyo rostro resplandecía de amor por Inuyasha, y cuando lo miró, él le devolvió el mismo mensaje de enamorado.

— ¿Qué ha sido de la tía Kikyo? —le preguntó Kagome a su padre.

—La he mandado de vuelta a Francia. Estaba causando más problemas, y algunos de los hombres me dijeron que tú tenías razón —dijo el duque, y se encogió de hombros—. Lo de las hierbas fue idea suya. Nunca debería haberlo aceptado. Te pido perdón.

Ella asintió al notar la sinceridad de su tono de voz.

—Me alegro de que se haya ido —dijo, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre—. Todavía te debo el premio de aquel día en que te dejé ganar la carrera.

Él no dijo nada, y ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Te prometí que te visitaría a menudo.

Él se emocionó.

—Eso me gustaría mucho.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, y ella sintió todo su amor.

La fiesta continuó por la noche. El duque expresó su interés por una ventana acristalada que había visto un poco antes en la fortaleza. Después de haber bebido unas cuantas copas de cerveza, habló con Rin para encargarle una vidriera para su castillo de Francia.

Inuyasha se sentó junto a Kagome e intentó comer algo, pero no tenía demasiado apetito. Ella captó su mirada, y la sonrisa se le borró de los labios al comprender lo que él estaba pensando.

Se tomaron de la mano y se marcharon del castillo. Acababan de adentrarse en el bosque cuando Kagome se detuvo y se apoyó contra el tronco de un roble. Después atrajo a Inuyasha hacia sí y lo besó apasionadamente, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Cuando se retiró, Kagome tenía la respiración entrecortada y la boca hinchada.

—No podía esperar más.

—Si no me hubieras traído aquí, yo mismo te hubiera secuestrado —respondió Inuyasha.

Necesitaba sentir su piel y demostrarle cuánto la quería. La tomó en brazos y se la llevó hacia el interior del bosque.

—Claro que tal vez lo haga ahora.

Ella se echó a reír contra su hombro mientras él caminaba bajo el atardecer rojo y dorado. Cuando llegaron a su cabaña, Inuyasha cerró la puerta y la depositó en la cama.

Comenzó a quitarle la túnica mientras ella le ayudaba a despojarse de la ropa. Kagome hizo ademán de quitarse la corona de flores de la cabeza, pero él se lo impidió.

—Espera.

Se echó hacia atrás para poder mirarla. Con el pelo suelto, y su cuerpo bello y desnudo ante él, le cortaba el aliento pensar que se había convertido en su esposa. Tomó la corona de brezo y comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo con las flores.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró ella, y jadeó al notar que él pasaba uno de los capullos sobre su pezón erecto.

—Tú me enseñaste a escribir —respondió él—. Quiero practicar. La letra "ese" siempre se me resistió.

Kagome volvió a reírse y posó la palma de la mano sobre su miembro viril. Inuyasha tomó aire bruscamente y dejó caer la corona en las sábanas.

Posó los labios en su piel y comenzó a besarle los hombros y después la garganta. Ella lo deseaba. Él lo sintió en el pulso de su sangre.

Siguió besándole el cuello, y bajó la mano. Ella tensó la mano sobre él, e Inuyasha la deseó con tanta intensidad que tuvo que luchar por mantener el control.

—Más despacio, cariño.

—Tal vez no quiera ir más despacio — respondió ella, y pasó el pulgar por su erección, con una sonrisa de picardía—. Esta noche me ha secuestrado un guerrero escocés. Espero que ahora me cautive.

Él se quitó el resto de la ropa y se sentó junto a ella.

—Si ese es tu deseo…

Tomó su pecho con la boca y succionó con fuerza el pezón erecto. Ella suspiró de placer. La necesidad transformó su rostro, y el color se intensificó en sus mejillas.

—Eres una tentación que nunca he podido resistir, Inuyasha —susurró contra su boca, y le pasó los dedos por la espalda—. Deja que te acaricie un momento.

Él se quedó inmóvil y dejó que ella hiciera lo que deseaba. Lo guio para que se tumbara boca abajo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y con las manos, le acarició las cicatrices del pasado.

—Recuerdo el día que te encontré. Tenía mucho miedo de que murieras —dijo, y le besó las cicatrices. El movimiento hizo que le rozara la espalda con los pechos, y aquello fue un tormento para Inuyasha, que tenía que permanecer inmóvil sin acariciarla, mientras ella lo acariciaba a él—. Creo que, por algún motivo, sabía que estaríamos juntos.

—Yo pensé que eras un ángel caído del cielo — admitió él—. Y tal vez lo fueras, porque te juro que este es mi Cielo.

Entonces, hizo que rodara y adoró hasta el último centímetro de su piel. Se llenó las palmas con sus pechos mientras, bajo la cintura, se colocaba entre sus piernas. Ella elevó las rodillas para acogerlo. Jadeó cuando él se frotó contra su hendidura.

—Dime cómo quieres que te acaricie.

A ella se le cortó la respiración cuando él le calentó la piel, esperando su respuesta. Guio el extremo de su miembro hacia su sexo húmedo, y él apretó contra su carne y se hundió en su cuerpo.

Inuyasha la saboreó y mordisqueó la curva inferior de su pecho. A ella se le endureció el pezón, y eso le demostró a Inuyasha que disfrutaba con aquel beso.

—Dímelo, Kagome.

Ella se movió contra él, capturándolo más en su interior, murmurando palabras en francés mientras intentaba que Inuyasha se moviera.

—No hablo francés, querida.

Sin embargo, actuó por instinto, embistiendo su cuerpo hasta que ella gimió de placer. Lentamente, Inuyasha le movió las caderas hasta el borde de la cama y se puso en pie, sin salir de ella. Kagome tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y él la penetró desde un ángulo más alto.

Ella clavó los dedos en la cama y se arqueó todo lo que pudo hacia él, resistiendo sus embates. Nuevamente, las paredes de su cuerpo se contrajeron, y ella se echó a temblar.

—Te quiero, esposa mía —dijo él.

— _Je t'aime_ —respondió ella, aferrándose a sus caderas.

Inuyasha se frotó contra ella y vio la mirada de gozo de sus ojos. Aquel contacto tan intenso hizo que ella se estremeciera. Cuando comenzó a hundirse con ritmo, apretando el cuerpo con más fuerza sobre su parte más sensible, ella comenzó a murmurar palabras de ánimo.

—Así —le rogó, diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo.

El placer exquisito de verla temblando de necesidad estaba excitándolo más y más. Estaba tan húmeda, tan ansiosa, que él no pudo evitar gritar al sentir sus piernas tensas alrededor de la cintura, aferrándose a él con toda la fuerza posible, mientras llegaba de nuevo al éxtasis.

Inuyasha mantuvo aquel ritmo hasta que alcanzó su propia satisfacción. Y cuando se tendió sobre ella, sus cuerpos quedaron unidos como si fueran uno.

Inuyasha la abrazó. El corazón le latía salvajemente, y no podía creer que ella le perteneciera.

—Fuiste mía desde el primer momento en que te vi —le murmuró contra el pelo.

Ella sonrió y, en sus ojos castaños, él vio la promesa de que pasarían juntos el resto de su vida.

No hacían falta más palabras.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :D


	18. Epílogo

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, hoy les traigo el epílogo.

Si les soy sincera, me enamoré de este libro al momento de leer el argumento, que es igual del sumary del fic (al menos el que yo leí). No podía dejar de leer. Esta historia es diferente a muchas de las que he leído, no trata sobre una pareja forzada por un contrato, o por la sociedad, a casarse y que se van enamorando sobre la marcha. Ellos luchan contra el todo y contra todos, logran sobrepasar una brecha tan grande como lo es el poder comunicarse, un amor que nace de la forma más pura y que se abre paso en el mundo en que le tocó vivir.

Todas nos enamoramos en cada libro, o en cada fic, del engreído protagonista que cambia de actitud cuando se da cuenta de la mujer que tiene a su lado, cuando le demuestra que la ama; pero nadie puede negar que un hombre inocente y bueno como el que se describe en esta historia no fue capaz de robarnos el corazón desde el comienzo.

Esa fue la principal razón de compartir esta historia, fue la razón para releer una y otra vez el libro para encajar a cada uno de los personajes de la forma correcta, para elegir nombres que tuvieran un significado más allá de una coincidencia con la serie. Quise dejar parte de mí en esta historia, aunque fuera una pequeña parte.

Me hicieron muy feliz cada uno de sus comentarios, me animaron a seguir y me demostraron que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, aunque no los haya contestado todos, quiero que sepan que leí cada uno de ellos (en más de una ocasión) y espero que se animen a leer lo que viene, trataré de publicar pronto una historia que se está cocinando en mi cabeza.

Las invito a pasar por mis otras historias, y por las que vienen. (Me estoy haciendo publicidad xD)

Les mando un gran beso y les deseo una feliz lectura.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia tampoco, yo solo adapté esta bella historia para poder compartirla con ustedes.

* * *

 _ **Cuatro años más tarde…**_

Un grupo de mensajeros llegó a Sengoku portando la insignia de Jakotsu de Kōsai, el rey de Inglaterra.

Al verlos, Kagome agarró a su hija pequeña de manera protectora. Teniendo en cuenta el semblante serio de los hombres era imposible pensar que les llevaran buenas noticias.

—Mantente atrás —le advirtió Inuyasha, agarrando el arco.

Su hijo de tres años, Sota, tomó su arco infantil, imitando a su padre.

— ¿Quieres que me lleve a los niños? —le preguntó Kagome.

—Todavía no. No han venido a luchar — respondió Inuyasha—. Pero no te acerques. Ve con tu madre —le advirtió a Sota.

—Yo ayudo —dijo el niño, alzando su arco en miniatura.

Inuyasha le revolvió el pelo y lo empujó hacia Kagome.

—Obedece, hijo.

Los hombres permanecieron fuera de las puertas, e Inuyasha caminó hacia ellos.

Kagome sostuvo a su hija y agarró de la mano a su hijo, con el corazón encogido de miedo. Aunque ellos no habían hecho nada malo, no podía entender para qué habían ido allí los hombres del rey.

Un momento más tarde, los hombres entraron en la fortaleza, guiados por Shippo. El muchacho se había convertido en un joven muy guapo, y Kagome esperaba que pronto encontrara una buena mujer con la que casarse. Pasaba demasiado tiempo cuidando a los animales en vez de estar con la gente.

— ¿Por qué habéis venido? —preguntó Inuyasha, sin soltar su arco.

—Deseamos hablar con Lady Kagome Higurashi, hija del duque de Shōrai, esposa de Inuyasha Taisho —dijo el primero de los hombres.

Inuyasha permaneció delante de ella. Kagome notó su tensión; si era necesario, dispararía una docena de flechas para defenderlos.

— ¿Y estuvisteis prometida, una vez, con Akitoki Hojo, el Conde de Yūjō?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó con temor. Lord Yūjō había sido bueno con ella, y ella le había tomado afecto. Después de su boda con Inuyasha, él le había mandado cartas de vez en cuando, y se había alegrado mucho al saber que ella había tenido un hijo tan pronto después de casarse.

El mensajero se adelantó e inclinó la cabeza.

—El Conde de Yūjō es un buen amigo de Su Majestad.

Ella se ruborizó al comprender quién había sido siempre el amado de Lord Yūjō. No era de extrañar que no pudiera compartir con él la vida que quería.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—Su Majestad desea concederle más posesiones al Conde, como regalo. Hay tierras que son propiedad del rey, y el deseo del soberano es que la paz se restaure en Escocia.

—Pero…

—Su Majestad, por amor a Lord Yūjō, ha concedido al Conde su petición. Las tierras de Escocia serán para vuestro primer hijo.

Ella se quedó tan asombrada que no pudo articular palabra.

El Conde ya era lo suficientemente rico y no necesitaba nada más. El hecho de que hubiera donado las tierras a su hijo era un regalo que ella nunca hubiera esperado.

El mensajero miró a Sota y añadió:

—El rey ha hecho oficial ese legado. Vos, y vuestro esposo, seréis los guardianes de esas tierras hasta que vuestro hijo cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Kagome le clavó los dedos a Inuyasha en el brazo, con la esperanza de que él comprendiera el significado de todo aquello.

Él la miró y asintió. Después, le preguntó al mensajero:

— ¿Debemos organizar un viaje para visitar la corte y darle las gracias a nuestro rey?

El mensajero inclinó la cabeza.

—Eso sería muy inteligente. Y tal vez Lady Kagome pueda pasar tiempo con la reina Isabella, ya que proceden del mismo país.

El hombre comenzó a recitar los derechos del legado, pero Inuyasha lo interrumpió:

— ¿Dónde están esas tierras que le han sido concedidas a nuestro hijo?

—A pocos días de viaje desde aquí. Me temo que la fortaleza se quemó por completo, y de todos modos no era un castillo muy grande.

Kagome tuvo una extraña premonición. Supo adónde llevaba todo aquello.

— ¿Quién era el dueño de esas tierras antes?

—El Conde de Zankoku-sa —admitió el mensajero—. Tal vez hayáis oído hablar de él.

Kagome estuvo a punto de atragantarse al oír el nombre de quien había asesinado a su doncella y había torturado y matado a tantos prisioneros. Poseer sus tierras y reconstruir una fortaleza sobre la sangre de tantos hombres le parecía una broma cruel.

Inuyasha le acarició la mano para calmarla. En sus ojos, ella vio serenidad.

—Entrad para descansar con nosotros antes de volver a Inglaterra —le dijo Inuyasha al mensajero. Después se dirigió a su hermano Shippo—: Pídele a Rin que encuentre un sitio para estos hombres.

El mensajero se sacó del bolso un anillo de oro y se lo entregó a Kagome.

—Este anillo es para vuestro hijo. Le pertenece al Conde, y es una señal del favor del rey.

Ella sonrió y le dio las gracias, apretando el anillo en el puño.

Su hija comenzó a protestar, y Kagome le dio el bebé a Inuyasha. La pequeña se calmó al instante.

Los hombres siguieron a Shippo a la fortaleza. Cuando se hubieron marchado, ella se giró hacia Inuyasha.

— ¿Será muy doloroso para ti volver a Zankoku-sa?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca olvidaré los recuerdos de ese lugar. Pero lo reconstruiremos, y tendré recuerdos nuevos— respondió, y se inclinó a besarla—. Siempre quise darte tierras y un castillo. Supongo que, gracias al Conde, finalmente vamos a tenerlos.

Con sus hijos entre los dos, ella apoyó la frente en la de su marido.

—Nunca los necesité, Inuyasha —dijo, sonriéndoles a su hijo y a su hija—. Porque ya me has dado los regalos más valiosos de todos.

* * *

Autora: Michelle Willingham

Libro: Brumas de Silencio (si... no tengo imaginación en cuanto a títulos xD)

Nos leemos pronto :D


End file.
